To Never Forget
by Turion
Summary: When all seemed to be as it should, an enemy once slain rises from the ashes to fulfill their vengeance upon the Avatar and all he holds dear to him. Zutara, some Kataang, Taang and Sukka
1. Reunion

The winter winds were harsh to any visitor not adapt to such conditions, but for the natives the winds were more of a calming, gentle breeze that slapped across their faces keeping

them awake and more alive throughout the day. After the war had ended, many regions throughout the world were constantly rebuilding and repairing the damages that had been left

by the Fire Nation.

Atop a massive mound of snow overlooking the entire and the village that rested on the banks, stood a young woman whose 17 years seemed to be hidden by her full womanly figure.

Her dark locks cascaded down resting gently at the small of her back as the wind danced a few strands about her face. Her eyes had matured greatly over the past two years; they

were narrower like her father's but still that same beautiful ocean blue. But do not let that deceive you, these eyes still held the same fire burning passion that they had long ago, but

now with a more mature and equipped look about them. Her face no longer that of her childhood, rounded and small but now thinner showing her high cheek bones and really bringing

out her physical features her face once hid. Her nose had narrowed as her lips were luscious and plump as any other water tribe woman's lips were, inviting and deadly. She had grown

taller since she had last seen her friends and now stood to where she could almost look her father directly in the eye. Her brother however was still forever taller than she and he now

exceeded their father by a mere two inches.

A few more moments passed as she stood there gazing at the site before her. Just two years ago this small southern tribe was nothing more than a village filled with sea-lion tents and

iced igloos and a snow mound wall hand made by "Master Sokka" himself years ago. She smiled as she remembered the time her brother began to build that ridiculous wall, along with

that stupid tower that never seemed to want to stay up for him. Almost every other week he would have to erect another one in honor of the previous and so on and so forth. Shaking

her head she looked out over her once village to see a thriving city that matched her sister in the north in both beauty and population. The southern tribe had grown much since the war

had ended and more and more people from the north came flooding in.

The young woman smiled at this, she was happy to be surrounded by other benders for once and did not feel so alone. After her grandmother and grandfather had passed, she took up

the school that they had built together and began to teach the students her age and younger techniques that she had once learned while visiting the north. The memory of her

deceased grandparents caused a few stray tears to grace her beautiful rose color features as she looked down at her hands that were clasping onto a piece of cloth that she kept with

her at all times.

'I never had the chance,' she muttered to herself, 'I never had the chance to show you how happy I was and you were never given the chance to see this day and be here with me,' she

thought to herself as she continued to hold onto the cloth for dear life. Not only had her grandparents passed but also her mother who had left this world when she was but a child.

Subconsciously she reached up placing a hand on the necklace that grazed her neck only to gasp softly in realization. Her mother's necklace she no longer wore, it was replaced by her

betrothal necklace given to her by her intended only a few short weeks ago. The stone was mixed of both blue and grey giving it a storm colored look with the symbols of air and water

carved into them. The cloth material was black with grey designs lightly woven into it.

As she felt the necklace beneath her finger tips, she quickly grasped hold of the necklace remembering that today was the day, today was the day that she would fully give herself to

the one person who had always been there for her and now it was her turn to be there for him always. Sighing once more she removed her hand from her neck and began to make a

movement towards the village when a pair of strong arms invaded from behind, wrapping gently and forcibly around her slender waist pulling her back into her attacker's chest. He bent

his head down resting it gently on her shoulder inhaling her precious scent. She smelled of morning dew, which was rather odd for being surrounded by the ocean, not to mention they

were in the South Pole for platypus bears sake!

"Hello Aang," she stated calmly leaning into him gently as her hand lightly ran over his arms that rested on her hips but remain secured around her waist.

"Hmm, Katara," he purred into her ear sending wild sensations through her body, "we've been getting ready all day and not once have we seen you," he whispered softly as he began

to place gentle kisses along her neck, which for her seemed to be her most tender and maddening spot of her entire upper body, "where have you been my love?" he questioned as he

continued up her neck and to her jaw line.

She whimpered softly as she tried to speak, not being able to form a coherent sentence at first, "Oh," she gasped as she felt one of his hands begin to move southward as well, "I was

just," again she was out of breath as he quickly turned her from the city to where she was now facing him and his questioning grey eyes, "I was up here thinking that's all."

When he gave her a questioning look her hands immediately flew to her hips as she became a tad bit defensive, "Honestly, I came here to think. When I was younger this would be the

place I would come to and just gaze at the stars," she turned looking up at the night sky, "here was where I felt closest to all those I lost, I felt closer to my mother," she whispered

softly as she reached for her necklace yet again only to be disappointed that it was no longer there. Aang could see the pain in her eyes and knew that it wasn't only her deceased

family that had her worried, but it was something else, something that she wasn't telling him. Something that he needed to know, but for now he decided to let it slide as they began to

head back towards the illuminated city below.

* * *

"Suki!" Sokka yelled as he came bolting into the palace dining hall.

"Suki! Have you seen Katara or Aang?" he came to a screeching halt as his wife was putting on the finishing touches to the banquet hall.

It was exquisite; tables made not of ice, but of pure crystal with a long royal sea blue runner thrown in the middle stretching from end to end as the silver place settings were sat at

each individual seat. In the middle stretching along the blue runner was a cornucopia of a variety of foods not from only the Water Tribes, but the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air

Nomad Nation.

Suki was placing ice carved flowers in the silver vases that sat along the table as her spastic husband came bursting through the doors. Much had changed in the last two years

especially the gang. Sokka had grown much taller and now stood a good few inches over his father, his physical features had definitely improved from the scrawny 15 year old that he

was those few years ago. Now he was a young man of 18 married to the once Kyoshi Warrior Suki. His hair was similar to his father's as were his clothes, for now he was to become the

new political leader of the Southern Tribe and his wife would be there at his side. Suki had changed in much ways as Katara had, except her hair remained shorter still to where it hung

around her shoulders. She had filled out quite nicely just as Katara had with a thin waist and nice curved hips, giving her that hourglass shape that all men desired.

Upon hearing her husband she turned to him placing one hand on her hip and the other at her side, "Aang was here a little bit ago helping me decorate," she placed the other hand on

her hip as she glared at him, "he was helping me all day while you just disappeared on me like Katara did on Aang and the rest of us. So Sokka where were you today?" She stepped

towards him as he began to step backwards with his hands up in defeat.

He laughed slightly as he continued to make his backwards journey towards the door and away from his wife as she continued to follow him, "Hey, I was helping dad get their wedding

present ready promise!" His back smacked against the double doors of the palace dining hall as his wife was now face to face with him.

At first she didn't know whether to kiss him or smack him for leaving her or for being so darn cute, "Alright, well now that you're here help me with this," she turned to the table picking

up a vase of good size, filled with frozen flowers. Sokka almost fell over after grabbing hold of the vase as he followed his wife to the other end of the hall.

* * *

After a long walk in silence they had finally made it back to the palace where their friends and family waited. Aang held onto Katara's hand tightly as if she were to disappear at any

moment which for some reason seemed to bother her. But then she supposed that it was nothing, for Aang was always this possessive when it came to her and she had learned to

accept it. As they entered the entered through the palace gates, Katara noticed something off to her right near the docks. She looked carefully to see a Fire Nation ship approaching the

harbor slowly, which meant that they were about to dock. Quickly ripping her hand from Aang she bolted down towards the docks to welcome her friends that had come great distances

for her wedding.

"Alright, that's it! Nice and easy now!" Bato yelled as he was guiding the helmsmen from the ship to dock nice and smoothly. Upon arriving she watched as they lowered the loading

bridge allowing a few soldiers to exit the ship easily as they carried a few gifts for the bride and groom. Katara watched anxiously as she waited for Mai, Zuko and Toph along with

Prince Iroh to exit the ship. Suddenly two small children came bolting down off the ship around the ages of two and three she thought and came running to her side. They quickly

clutched onto Katara's legs welcoming her as she welcomed them.

"Auntie Katara! We've missed you so much!" one said as she knelt down giving them each a gentle squeeze. Katara was taken back a bit when they mentioned that they had missed

her for she had never met these two in her life. But for now she would be kind and gentle and later on would find out to whom they belonged. As she rose Katara saw Zuko who was

wearing nothing but his black sparring pants that hung loosely around his legs and feet walk to the platform with a towel in hand as he seemed to be drying his hair. Then at his side

appeared both Mai and Toph both in which she hadn't seen since the end of the war. Toph came bolting down attaching herself to Katara allowing her old friend to take a good look at

her. Toph had grown so much, and not only that, but she had been healed of her blindness by a Northern Water Tribesmen who did it out of honor and kindness for her efforts in the

war. Her eyes were such a beautiful green and Katara for a moment felt herself mesmerized by them. Toph seeing the mushyness that was about to unfold punched Katara lightly in the

shoulder reminding her that she had not changed a single bit.

"It's good to see you to Toph," Katara muttered as she rubbed her now sore arm. Toph laughed lightly as she saw Aang almost out of breath by the looks approaching them.

"You to Sugar Queen," oh how that name would stick to Katara forever, "and here comes Twinkle Toes, or should I say the 'groom'," she air quoted her last statement as Aang rushed

up beside Katara placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Toph!" he squealed as he picked her up in his embrace twirling her around for several moments. Katara's eyes shimmered as she watched her friends come together again and this

time it was not due to a war. Suddenly she was startled by a voice from behind her that sent the same wonderful sensations through her body as Aang's did, but only they were ten

times more powerful.

"Katara, you haven't changed a bit," Zuko stood there towel in hand as the other was opened up to her welcoming her into his warm embrace.

"Zuko," she muttered softly as she felt her body react in a strange way as they embraced. First off he was wearing nothing to cover his well toned chest and secondly they hadn't seen

one another in quite some time which made the feeling a bit uncomfortable as well as his comment.

"So Fire Lord," she paused looking at him, "wow I will never get fully used to saying that," she laughed light heartedly at the comment.

"Please Katara, just Zuko will do, titles are used for political garbage," he laughed lightly as he waved his hand at her while walking back onto the ship. Katara raised a brow as Mai

filled his place with her arms crossed and her over all 'I couldn't care less' look as she watched Aang and Toph engaging in hearty conversation and the two children playing around with

one another.

"So," she began, "I suppose your getting married tomorrow," she began in the same monotone voice that she always had Katara nodded with a small smile in the crook of her mouth,

"well I guess congratulations are in order," she shrugged her shoulders as she then clapped her hands together, "children! Come on," she turned towards Aang and Toph, "is there any

room to board in the palace Avatar? The children need to take their afternoon nap," she continued.

Aang nodded as he held out his arm to escort Toph to the palace while taking Mai and the children there as well. Katara watched as they left her behind to wait for Iroh and Zuko so

she could catch up on lost time as well as lead them to the palace. Shaking her head slightly at the view before her she turned to see Iroh walking down the plank and found herself in

his loving embrace.

"Miss Katara! How long has it been since you have been to see me?" he questioned her pulling back to give her an overall look over, "I see that you have matured greatly Miss Katara,

the Avatar is a very lucky young man!" He turned back to his nephew who was just now following his uncle down the plank with a white shirt that hung gracefully around him as it was

opened in the front allowing all to see how he had grown in the past few years.

"Wouldn't you say so Zuko?" Iroh grinned as a flushed look crossed his nephew's features at such a question.

Zuko scratched the back of his head with a guarded smile as he found himself at Katara's side, "Yea I guess Uncle," he laughed lightly then looked away from Katara and at the city, "it

has been too long since I've been here and so much has changed," he glanced back at his uncle and friend, "hopefully they don't hold grudges," again he laughed awkwardly as he

averted his gaze from his uncle and Katara once again.

Suddenly he felt a cooling sensation touch his arm and looked the source in the eyes, Katara placed her hand on his ever so gently as she laughed, "Zuko, my people have not forgotten

but they have forgiven. You have done so much to establish peace between the Water Tribe Nations as well as the Earth Kingdom and you have done a wonderful job in preserving it. I

am sure they will not hold any form of hostility towards you," she paused as she pulled him forward with Iroh trailing behind, "you are one of our honored guests!"

And they were off to the palace. Iroh walked carefully behind as he watched his nephew's face turn crimson as the young bride led him through the city, introducing him to any and all

that they passed. For some time now he had wondered what the relationship was exactly between his nephew and Miss Katara. Ever since that fateful day, Zuko's feelings for this

young woman had never changed. Iroh shrugged his shoulders as he continued to follow, he had also wondered why Katara would be marrying the Avatar when she had claimed the

day after Zuko's coronation that she did not possesses the love for the Avatar as he did for her. It was a mystery, one in which he hoped to have solved before the wedding. Smirking

to himself he continued forward retreating to his deepest thoughts as they entered the palace where they were greeted by the rest of the Gang along with old time friends from around

the world.


	2. Remember

Never to Forget:  
Chapter Two: Remember

After the long haul through the city, Zuko had finally managed to free himself from Katara's grasp allowing him the air to breath. It wasn't that Zuko did not find Katara's presence comforting, in fact he welcomed it, at times he ached for it but knew better than to pursue it any further. That night, that one shining moment in their relationship had changed them forever even so that they did not even dare to look one another in the eye. For months after that night Zuko had cursed himself for being so foolish and giving into his own physical needs along with her seductive temptations. How could he have been so stupid! He had ranted to himself several times over and over.  
But now that was all behind him he had thought until Katara came into the picture once again, only this time she was no longer the peasant from the Southern Water Tribe, girlfriend to the Avatar. No, now she was Princess Katara, Lady of the South, Princess of the United Tribes North and South and fiancé to the Great Avatar Aang, Last of the Air Nomads. Zuko shook his head at the lengthy title given to one woman, but smiled as he remembered his friend Aang. He had only seen Aang twice since the end of the war and Katara only once, but when he did see her, he had Mai attached to him like a blood sucking leech which annoyed him greatly. Mai had never been as passionate about anything in her entire life, as Katara was about everything. Every fiber in her being was compassionate, understanding, peaceful yet also dangerous but also gentle and reserved but at the same time fierce and aggressive.  
'My perfect opposite,' Zuko thought to himself as he entered the breath taking palace of the Southern Water Tribe. He looked about taking in its natural beauty for a palace made of ice, and for being made of ice it was rather warm and inviting.  
'Waterbenders are without a doubt some of the most talented beings that I have ever been able to meet. Truly talented,' he thought as he reached a garden made up of crystallized ice, shaved and cut into delicate flowers and trees, but also in the center of this extraordinary garden was actual green vegetation. As he walked further into the garden he noticed that it had been encased inside walls with only a small opening at the top, the light that poured through from the sun rained down onto a smaller section of the garden where there was a pond as blue and clear as the ocean and pained Zuko by reminding him of a certain young waterbender. He sighed as he sat down next to the pond his thoughts suddenly filled with memories past.  
The spirit oasis, fighting off Katara as she so desperately tried to protect Aang, the moon spirit slain, and the beautiful young Princess from the North sacrificing her life for the moon. He shuddered as all the memories flashed before him as an ugly reminder of his past and of who he was. Never in all his life had he felt so much shame when he not only betrayed his uncle, but when he betrayed Katara twice. Not only in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, but also that last night that they had been together. He had betrayed her in the worst of ways and did not think in all his years that she would ever be able to forgive him of his past offence. But somehow, some way Katara deemed him worthy of another chance. Shaking his head he began to rise when a cool and inviting voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He had hoped that he had escaped her after they had arrived at the palace, but then again he knew that she would always be able to find him.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" the young woman stepped forth from the shadows her eyes fixed on the young man's back. For so long when she had envisioned him, never had she imagined that he would be standing here, not as her enemy but as he closest friend. This man who had once threatened all that she had dreamed and prayed for was now standing before her as her most trusted companion, even more so than her soon to be husband the Avatar. She watched him closely as she spoke, seeing him tense at the sound of her voice. Something was bothering him, something he was too timid or too afraid to tell her and she didn't like being kept in the dark, especially by Zuko.  
He turned to her slowly, a small smile etched on his face as he only nodded to her.  
Katara walked forward to where she was now at his side, her eyes fixed on the enchanting pool of crystal water before them, "After the war," she sighed taking in a deep breath, "after that night," she watched from the corner of her eye seeing Zuko cast his eyes downward in shame and clench his fists in anger, "I came here seeking peace. Legend has it that this pool was lost to the Southern Water Tribe over centuries ago. And that whoever uncovered it from its earthly tomb, would be given an extraordinary gift. This was where my mother and I would come all the time when I was younger, just to think, to talk," she looked at Zuko her eyes fixed on his, "to be at peace. This whole garden was covered over think mounds of snow and ice, hidden in a cave until one day some unlucky soul happened to find it in a rather clumsy way," she giggled as she covered her mouth.  
"I came here to talk with my mom, and at the time the city had just begun to construct itself into the amazing tribe that it is today. As I sat here watching the stars dance across the sky I fell through a thin sheet of ice falling into the pool there. The water," she said as she knelt down, Zuko still remained standing, "it called to me, there was something enchanting and mesmerizing about the water. It's powerful and energizing pull reminded me much of the Spirit Oasis back in the Northern Water Tribe. Come to find out it is the second Oasis given to Waterbenders by the spirits." She stood with a small amount of water resting gently above her hand as she slowly moved closer towards a wide eyed Zuko.  
"I promised you I would try," she looked down shamefully averting her gaze from Zuko's.  
Subconsciously he replied softly, "I remember," at that she looked up at him, her eyes dazzling and graceful filled to the brim with the passionate color of the ocean.  
She tugged at her clothes with her other hand as she once again looked down from him, "And if you still wish of it I can," she whispered softly coming ever so much closer to Zuko's face. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek causing her body to shudder slightly.  
Zuko was still in shock as to why she would bring up his scar of all things. Had she really felt that tormented by not healing it long ago?  
'No,' he thought mentally, 'I'm glad she didn't heal it before, or it would have made the betrayal much more unbearable even now.' He watched as her hand slid to his face as his left side began to glow. NO! Wait! What was he thinking? That scare represented who he was, how he had gotten it for being honorable, how he had become the person he was today. But before he could protest Katara removed her hand from his face, her eyes widened in shock as her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her gasp.  
Zuko turned from Katara kneeling down looking into the crystal pond only to meet the face of a stranger. Himself. This was no longer the scarred, banished Prince, son of the Fire Lord Ozai. This was the young Fire Lord, who had helped the Avatar defeat his corrupted father and sister and restored balance to the world, with the help of the Avatar. This scar free face was the man that Zuko was inside, but no longer just inside, but now this was who he was through and through. This was the new face of Fire Lord Zuko. A wide smile stretched across his face as he turned to Katara who had bowed her head in shame, realizing what she had done to him. She had taken away from him all that he was; his scar represented everything that had ever happened to him, both the good and the bad.  
As her thoughts swam through her mind a pair of warm and comforting hands found them rested gently on Katara's shoulders. Looking up her eyes locked with the two most beautiful ember eyes she had ever seen, only this time there was so much more joy and emotion in them that she hadn't seen before. Suddenly she was pulled into a warm and strong embrace, her face buried into the young Fire Lord's neck as her arms wrapped comfortably around his waist.  
"Thank you Katara," he whispered kissing the top of her head as his hand gently massaged her back, "thank you so much, I do not know how I can repay you for all the kindness that you have shown me in the last five years—"  
"Uh Zuko? Katara what's going on?" a voice interrupted them from behind. It was Aang.  
Quickly they pulled away from one another as they looked at a confused yet enraged Avatar. But all the confusion and anger seemed to disappear when Aang saw Zuko's face. His eyes darted back over to Katara who now had her hands twined together resting in front of her.  
'She healed Zuko of his scar,' the young Avatar thought as he cautiously approached his bride and old friend.  
Stretching out his hand he wrapped the other around Katara's waist protectively, "Zuko!" he said firmly with a hint of excitement hidden in there. Zuko quickly took Aang's hand shaking it rather firmly with the Avatar before being pulled into a giant platypus bear hug.  
"It has been to long Sifu Hotman!" he said excitedly now. Zuko grumbled at the name the Avatar had given him long ago and Katara only laughed as she watched the two embrace.  
"It is good to see you to Aang," Zuko gasped as Aang's embrace became tighter. Zuko started patting Aang's back harder as he gasped for air, "Aang! Aang you're choking me!" The Avatar quickly released a wheezing Zuko who began to welcome air back into his lungs.  
Aang rubbed the back of his head as he watched his friend gain his composer, "He he, sorry about that. It's just been to long Zuko and you know how I get when I haven't seen someone in a while. I get excited—"  
"Too excited," Katara cut him off as she rested a hand firmly on his should with a smile hidden in the crook of her mouth.  
"Its fine Aang really, I just needed some air to breath that's all. Now," he gasped as a figure bolted from the shadows tackling him to the ground while another figure walked arms folded tightly at the chest, head shaking disapprovingly.  
"Hey Jerkbender!" Sokka and Zuko were now at the same level when it came to height at least, but muscular wise, Zuko had Sokka beat, but only by a little.  
'What is up with the nicknames? Sheesh,' Zuko thought as he forced Sokka off of him, with the help of Katara and Aang. Not like he needed it though.  
"Sokka," he said worriedly as nodded to the warrior.  
"Something is different about you," he began as he stroked his chin quizzically, "I can't put my finger on it but I sense something is different about you," he continued. Both Katara and Aang along with Suki who had entered after Sokka all slapped their foreheads as they themselves knew the change and didn't understand how Sokka could bring and whole new meaning to the term stupidity. Zuko on the other hand shook his head while smiling at his friend. Nothing had changed.  
"So how's it being Fire Lord Hothead?" Sokka asked as he slung his arm around Zuko's shoulders leading him away from the garden, with the others trailing off behind them.  
Shrugging Zuko made no attempt to act as if it was fantastic, for truth be told it was hard work, and as a man of 19 it was extremely hard, but he thought he had been doing a decent job with the help of his uncle.  
"It's alright, nothing wonderful about it," he was met with questioning gazes, "what? Look before I could handle doing things on my own, now there is someone who is to cater at my every whim which honestly gets old after a while," he smirked at the memory of Toph and one of the servants during their trip to the Southern Water Tribe, "and whenever I want to do anything I have a million of the Royal Guards watching my every step," as they rounded the corner towards his quarters that he had been given they all came to a halt as they saw what he meant. Guards everywhere.  
"See what I mean," he rolled his eyes as two servants approached them.  
"My lord it is not proper for you to be walking around the city without your palanquin," one of them stated softly as he bowed to his lord. Zuko on the other hand rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed in defeat.  
"Honestly," he turned back towards the others, "not all that's it's cracked up to be," they all laughed saying their goodbyes and that they would see him at the wedding feast tonight and then tomorrow the wedding itself.  
'Oh joy,' he thought to himself, 'the wedding,' he walked into his quarters shutting the doors firmly behind him as he began to prepare for the nights feast. He walked towards the mirror that sat in his room, hung greatly against the ice walls looking at his reflection. His hand traveled up and down the left side of his face as he stood there in disbelief that Katara had heeled him.  
His eyes shut slowly as he remembered her soothing touch against his flesh and his eyes opened once again looking at himself, "I will always remember," he whispered to himself as the sun slowly dipped beneath the western boundaries of the earth allowing the moon to rise and the night painted with the stars to dance across the sky.

**Arthurs Note: Ok so I thought I would go ahead and give this whole fanfiction writing a try. I love to write stories, books really and I have been working on three even as we speak…or as I write. Anyways I decided to break from writing my books so that I could write on here for fun. And after my first chapter it seems that my story has already become a fav among some of the readers which I thank you all for that. So now here's what's up. I am not going to beg and plead for reviews, if you would like to leave me a comment go ahead and feel free, but if you don't that will not keep me from writing. I know that I loved to read, but never liked leaving comments much. So I hope you enjoy it thus far and there will be more soon.  
—Turion **


	3. The Feast

The dining hall was flooded with bustling servants and guests as all were preparing for the nights feast. Hundreds of people from all over the world came to witness this remarkable and

extraordinary event. It's not every day you get to see the Avatar's wedding ceremony, let alone eat dinner with him.

Aang, along with Katara stood at the entrance of the hall where they greeted their guests cordially. Aang was no longer dressed in his Airbender's garb, but rather that of the

waterbenders. Being the Avatar all nations are your own and so he decided that this wedding would be a traditional Water Tribe wedding on a grander scale. He wore a dark blue parka

that came down a little past his waist and baggy blue pants with fur boots underneath. The parka was lined with white fur around the bottom of it and along the collar and hood. There

was the watertribe symbol that sat where the collar met into a V shape and was surrounded by four strands of white fur. He looked much like maser Pakku only he was much younger

and bald.

Katara on the other hand looked much like Princess Yue, she had an elegant dress that fit her curves perfectly, but hung loosely around her after dropping from her hips. The train of the

dress stretched out a few inches allowing there to be a gentle slack of fabric. As the dress traveled upwards it split when it met her stomach allowing it to be seen by all. There was a

dimond shape cut in the fabric as it traveled up to her breasts where the cloth met only to criss cross itself making an X shape over her chest. Than the two loose strands traveled down

her back allowing the center of it to remain bare as well where they finally met with the end fabric that was secured nicely around Katara's rear. Her hair was pulled up into a neatly

placed sloppy bun, where a few stray strands of hair dangled around her face as small crystals were placed throughout her hair. Along with the crystals was the small crown that the

Princess was to wear nestled neatly in place giving her the finishing touch. Aang's necklace was the only form of jewelry that she wore other than her tiara. She looked exotic to all that

greeted her and they told her so with their eyes.

While greeting the guests, Katara's face was always tinted a rosy color mainly after the gentlemen would give her an overly gracious compliment, then kissing her hand and being

scolded by their wives as they ventured further into the hall. Finally the last of the guests were arriving and Katara could not wait to sit down. Her feet hurt like nothing she had ever

felt before and she couldn't help but be overjoyed as she saw the dining hall was almost filled. As her eyes grazed over the long table filled with bodies, there was one body she could

not seem to locate. Zuko's. Her eyes narrowed greatly at this and her fists clenched at her sides, she could not believe that he would dare not to show up. Of all the people here, it was

Zuko who she had hoped and prayed would come. Then out of the corner of her eye a figure came walking up to Aang and Katara dressed in Fire Nation clothing and quickly bowed to

the both of them.

It was only a servant. Katara sighed as she saw a message in his hands as he lightly raised it towards them.

"My Lord, My Lady," he said while bowed, "the Fire Lord wished for me to give this to you both with great haste. I am afraid he will not be able to attend the feast this evening."

At that Katara's eyes held furry and disappointment, but more than anything they held hate.

'How could Zuko do this to me?! To Aang?! We're his friends after all and now he goes and does this!' she thought dangerously to herself. Trying to keep her cool Katara was about to

insist that they go down and speak to Zuko but Aang beat her to it.

He held his hand up to the servant brushing him off as he spoke, "Thank you, and tell Fire Lord Zuko that his presence shall be missed and that we look forward to seeing him tomorrow

at the ceremony." And with that the servant disappeared out of sight as Aang led an enraged Katara down the long hall towards their seats with their friends. Once he had seated

Katara, Aang spoke to his guests in order for the feasting to begin.

"My friends," he bowed, "my family," he grabbed Katara's hand giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze as she offered him a graceful smile, "we welcome and thank you all for joining

us on this beautiful night. My bride and I are proud and honored to share our wedding day with you all and hope that you enjoy your time here in the Southern Watertribe. Everyone,"

he looked over to a servant who stood by an entrance leading into the kitchens and received a nod confirming that they were ready to serve, "dinner is served."

At that moment two doors on the end nearest the Gang opened up as servants began pouring out of them with trays upon trays stacked in their hands. The table had been set earlier

with appetizing foods to serve as snacks and add-ons during the meal and after, but after taking a quick look at the table it seemed as if some guests helped themselves to an early

dinner snack. Once their food was brought to them everyone began to eat away at the delicious Watertribe meal with little to no complaints. Katara talked to many different people who

were near her and her future husband but kept her eyes glued to the entrance doors for some reason. Why she did she seemed not to know exactly.

"So Avatar, I see that you have chosen well when it came to your bride!" One man yelled from somewhere in the mid-section of the table. Many nodded their heads as another voice

began to rise from the other end.

"YES! I heard Watertribe women were great for breeding with!" Laughter erupted throughout the hall at the comment which Aang was sure to upset Katara and her family. He slid his

hand under the table grasping her and squeezing it gently. Though she did not seem angry when he looked at her. Everyone had been drinking and she understood that sometime

throughout the evening someone would slip up and say things that they would not normally say in public, whether it be about someone else or about themselves. The night raged on as

the guests continued to talk to the Avatar and his young bride, many were interested in where they would be going for the "Honeymoon", while others were more interested in how

many children they wanted, to if they believe that the peace they worked so hard to keep will remain. Katara began to feel drowsy, yet she was still very angry with Zuko for not

showing up all night. For some reason she couldn't get the images of them out of her head, nor the things that had been said that night between the two of them. Remembering what

had happened caused her cheeks to tint a rose color but soon let those thoughts vanish as she knew that she had to talk with him about that sooner or later. For her it had to be

sooner.

Sighing she excused herself from the table stating that she was tired and needed her rest for tomorrow seeing it as the big day. Everyone rose as she did then bowed gracefully as she

exited the room with a curious Avatar rushing after her.

"Katara?" Aang called after her as she made her way slowly down the hall. Upon hearing her name being called she turned to face the Avatar with a saddened look in her eyes, but a

gentle smile written on her face.

"Yes Aang?" it came out almost as a whisper as he scratched the back of his head as he gazed at her.

At first he did not know what to ask her let alone why he had followed her. She had explained clearly that she was tired and she needed her much deserved rest for the next day. So he

let it be and shook his head lightly while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you goodnight and I will see you in the morning before the 'Big Day'," he motioned air quotes for those last two words then laughed merrily as Katara

returned the kiss but on his cheek.

"Goodnight Aang," she paused as she heard an outrageous outbreak of laughter coming from inside the dining hall, she began to walk away but glanced over her shoulder giving the

Avatar one last look, "see you in the morning," and with that she disappeared around the corner. Aang nodded contently as he spun around snapping his fingers as his hands rested at

his side.

"See you tomorrow Katara," he began to walk back to where he left his guests, "Katara," he said one last time as he entered a very lively dining hall where he saw Sokka standing on

top of the table animating one of their adventures 'back in the good old days' as Zuko had once called it. Aang laughed as Sokka slipped on something while watching Suki cover her

face in shame. Everyone loved Sokka, even his wife but at times Aang didn't understand how Suki ended up marrying Sokka for he clearly was a handful for her. He laughed once more

as he closed the doors behind him joining his guests and friends in his seat at the other end.

Hours passed by since the feast began and yet it seemed to be drug out longer than expected. He just couldn't wait for this whole thing to be over to be perfectly honest, for soon after

the wedding he would depart for the Fire Nation where he could bury himself beneath the mounds of problems and political issues to keep himself preoccupied for a lifetime.

Though it wasn't what he had wanted, it was what he would do if it meant making Katara happy. He had every mind to go in there tomorrow and object to the whole thing and profess

his undying love to her, yet that would cause not only issues with the bride, but also the groom and probably the entire world for that matter. Something he could not afford to do.

Rubbing his temples, Zuko slouched more into the chair as he thought to himself, 'Why is life so damn hard? Not just that by why is it so complicated and unfair for me? Every time I have

something wonderful in my sights, somehow someway it gets ripped from me in a matter of seconds! UGH this is aggravating!' he threw his hands in the air as he glared at the dying

fire in the fireplace before him. He sighed heavily as he got up from his chair and proceeded to the balcony that built off from his room. Once reaching the balcony his breath was taken

away by the stunning view of the city at night, and the beauty the ocean held when it reflected the stars and moon on its surface. It was truly a sight to behold, something that you

didn't normally see in the Fire Nation.

Then as he stood there gazing in amazement there was a knock at his door. His head jerked around to hear the knocking continue and he knew that this was not going to be good.

Either he was about to be face to face with an upset Avatar or he was about to come face to face with a dangerously ferocious waterbender. Taking a few deep breaths he quickly

approached the doors anticipating opening them when they suddenly flew open in his face and he was left staring at two smoldering blue eyes.

'Rather have gone with option one,' he muttered to himself as Katara beautiful yet angry as ever stood before him.

* * *

**AN: So there is chapter three, hope you enjoy it thus far. To be perfectly honest, I was looking through my email and I had like fifty favorates on this story so far and that makes me happy....I suppose. Well let me know what you think if you want to...if not cool cool I will probably post the next chapter in about oh......a day or two so yea. Spring break is here and I hope you all have a wonderful time and remember DO NOT GO TO MEXICO!!! Apparently there is a huge drug war that is killing many people and they advise tourists to not go there so yea! Ok later and like I said have a good spring breaks and DNGTM!!!**

**-Turion  
**


	4. Why?

Her hands rested on her hips as her fingers seemed to dig into her flesh, she was smoldering.

'Yea, defiantly would have gone with option one,' Zuko thought to himself as his gaze was locked with hers. He opened the door a bit more offering her entrance hoping that she would

yell at him then leave quickly, but oh how things never went the way he wanted them to.

Being offered entrance she took it fiercely slamming her shoulder into Zuko's and making her way over to the middle of the floor. This time she crossed her arms as she felt the night

breeze enter from the balcony and into the room. Zuko closed the door behind her, turning to where he now faced her and only sighed. As he approached her with his arms slightly out

she backed away from him not wanting to accept his apologies right now.

"Why weren't you there?" she demanded, her voice dangerously low.

Zuko sighed in defeat as his head hung low a bit he began to walk towards the balcony when a hand caught hold of him, stopping him dead in his tracks. When he turned to face her all

he could see were crystal clear tears streaming gently down her face as she looked up at him. Feeling a pang of guilt Zuko instinctively pulled her into his embrace trying to calm her

down; he massaged her back gently feeling her bury her face in his chest. Naturally being this close to her made his heart race and his blood to boil. She was the only one to have this

effect on him, Mai never made his body react this way nor did any other; only Katara. As he held her she sobbed uncontrollably against him, at first he did not understand why she

would be so affected by his absence at the dinner this evening to where it brought her to this breakdown.

"Katara," he whispered softly, "Katara what's wrong?" he urged her to answer him with a slight rise in his tone. At first he only received silence but then she pulled her head from his

chest allowing him to clear the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb.

"Come on Katara, tell me what it is that has you troubled so," he finished.

"You!" she yelled forcefully as she shoved him away from her being.

"Ever since that night you have changed! Whenever Aang and I would visit just to see how things were going not once did you speak to me unless it was for political reasons. You

always avoided being around me let alone the same room with me alone for a minute! Then when you show up here I was amazed that you even decided to come and I felt things that

I hadn't felt in a long time Zuko. The thought of you being around me makes my world a bit better and the you go and do this!" she swiped her hand from her waist out into the air while

of course her other hand rested on her hip. Zuko couldn't seem to take his eyes off of hers; he loved it when she was fierce, but also when she was compassionate and understanding.

But when she was angry there was a fire that burned inside of her that made Zuko lust for her in more ways than one, but the situation being what it was made him restrain from

taking her then and there.

"Since you've arrived you have only looked me in the eye once! Once! The first time didn't even count since you turned away as if I were some plague. Then in the garden I was amazed

that you even stayed a few moments there with me let alone allow me to heal your scar! You just…UGH!" she threw her hands in the air as she stormed out onto the balcony leaving a

very confused Fire Lord in his chambers.

'What am I to do with you Zuko? What am I to do?' she thought to herself as she leaned against the iced railing of the balcony. She had gotten out of control and allowed her anger to

get the best of her, which wasn't like her at all. She had to get out of here, she had to get to her room to prepare for tomorrow.

'Tomorrow, oh how I dread tomorrow,' she thought to herself once again, 'Aang,' she reached up grabbing the pendent that had latched itself to her throat the moment he had placed it

there and ripped from her neck, 'what am I going to do?'

Unknown to her, while she stood there dwelling within her mind Zuko had made his way out onto the balcony to where he was directly behind her. He knew why she was upset and it

was partially his fault…ok so maybe it was mostly his fault but he knew no other way. Quickly and quietly catching her off guard he took the opportunity to snake his arms firmly around

her waist pulling her into his chest as he cut off her protests by speaking for the first time.

"Katara, I need you to understand. I do not avoid you as if you were a plague but I do not fight the urge to leave you whenever the opportunity arises. Ever since that night I have

been haunted by you, waking up in the middle of the night hoping, praying that it is you at my side and not some other woman and yet I am faced with disappointment each and every

time. There has never been another woman who has satisfied me as a companion and a mate, no one like you Katara and there never will be," he paused feeling her lean into him as

he spoke, "I love you with all my being but I must stand aside and do what is best for you and that is marrying Aang," he finished firmly.

And oh how that was the wrong thing to say and the wrong time. Upon those words leaving his lips she immediately whipped around facing him, their faces only inches away.

"What's best for me? How do you of all people know what is best for me?" she demanded.

"All I'm saying is that ever since then you have been content with Aang and have agreed to marry him. I think that says something! If not then please tell me!" he forced himself to step

backwards and into his chambers once again forcing Katara to follow him.

"Content?! Please I am dying inside with each passing day! I cannot bear the thought of being with him anymore than Toph stands to wear a dress! He is not filled with the same

passion that I am and he certainly is not filled with the passion that you have, the passion that I crave for! He treats me like I am some precious doll that if handled the wrong way I will

burst into a million pieces! He acts as if I would run away every time I just walk away for me to have some private time to where I can think! You have no idea what it is like to wake up

to a man who is younger than you by two years and only see a child! A child Zuko that is what Aang is and I don't need a child, what I need is—"

Before she could finish she found herself being pinned firmly against the walls of Zuko's quarters with his mouth evading hers, begging for entrance, begging for anything and

everything that she was willing to offer. Naturally she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him in deepening the kiss afraid that if she were to loosen her hold he would pull away. Zuko

paused they both gasped for air, seeing the pent up needs in each other's eyes he pulled her from the wall throwing her onto the bed before him. She gasped in joy and shock as he

did this, quickly pulling off his robes to where there was nothing left on him but his loose training pants that he wears underneath.

Katara instinctively rose as she began to pull him down onto the bed kissing him, begging him to do whatever his heart desired as long as he fulfilled her in this one moment for the rest

of her life. Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing them to freeze dead where they stood. Then almost as if it were a sudden burst of sick humor the voice that called for Zuko

was none other than the Avatar himself.

"Zuko, uh hey you awake?" Aang called as he tapped gently on the door; suddenly he heard movement from the other side and backed away to face his good old friend.

"Quickly out onto the balcony and stay quiet," Zuko whispered in her ear practically throwing her out into the night. Then he pulled on one of his loose fitting white cotton shirts and

answered the door only after checking to see Katara had done as he had said. Opening the door slowly to make it look as if he had just woken up Zuko came face to face with a very

overly joyed Airbender.

"ZUKO! My main man! Hey look I just wanted to come by and see how you were," he began as he slung his arm around Zuko's shoulders pulling him close, "you know since you missed

dinner," he looked around almost standing on his tiptoes to whisper in Zuko's ear, "also to make sure you were still alive. Katara was maaad that you didn't show up, so I just had to be

sure that you were in one piece still," he laughed in Zuko's face and man did his breath reek of Watertribe alcohol!

"Yea, still in one piece Aang so yea, if you don't mind I am going to go back to bed and I will see you in the morning," Zuko offered yet demanded at the same time. Though Aang was

not really in any state to tell whether Zuko was serious or merely suggestive, but he nodded his head in understanding and began to walk down the hall towards his rooms.

"Yea ok, goodnight Sifu Hotman!" he yelled back at Zuko as he disappeared at the end of the hall. Zuko really hated that name and swore that one day, one day he was going to snap if

Aang didn't knock it off. Then as he closed the door his thoughts immediately went back to Katara, he ran onto the balcony to where he had left her only to see that she was gone and

he was alone once again. He kicked the floor beneath him as he sighed heavily walking back into his quarters where he sat down on his fur covered bed. His elbows rested on his knees

as he hunched over running his hands through his dark locks.

'Katara what am I going to do with you?' he thought to himself as he quickly snapped his fingers extinguishing the fire in the fire place before slowly but surely slipping off into slumber.

"How could you have been so stupid Katara?" she slapped her hand against her forehead, "How could you have been so naive to think that he would actually care? All he wanted was

what you wanted and then it would have been over…ha! And what of the consequences? Hmmm? What if I ended up pregnant and he would be the father? Oh yea I can see that

turning out great! 'Oh Aang I'm so sorry, we can't be together because I gave in to my weak physical wants for a certain Fire Lord and well here we are!' Yea that would go over

swimmingly!" she said as she threw herself onto her bed. After hearing Aang she decided it would be best to not take any chances seeing that he was her intended he might drop by

her room and talk with her like he always did before he went to sleep. But he didn't this time; perhaps it was due to the fact that he was so intoxicated right now that he could care less

what he did at the moment. She sat up slowly as she looked at the pendent in her hand.

"It's ok Katara, only one more day and he will be out of your life permanently," she said to herself as she placed the necklace back where it belonged, "then it will all be over." She

turned to the small ice chest that rested near the side of her bed blowing out the candle leaving her in complete darkness.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I have figured something out when I write, normally I tend to write in my room alone, where no one can bother me and most of the time it is during the day. But I realized that I write better around this time of night/day when I am able to be surrounded by total silence and am able to pull things to use from occurrences in the day or making it up by imagining it through my mind like a movie....anyways enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter, my goal for spring break will be to submit to you all at least three more chapters to read...if you would like that please say something, or if you would like it to remain a steady pace one chapter at a time let me know. I am open to suggestions if anyone has any and perhaps I will use them, but only if you give me permission and a suggestion.  
**

**Well thanks a lot for reading! Hope you enjoy it and yea see you in a day or two!**

**-Turion  
**


	5. Who Ever Said You Could Run?

Tossing and turning seemed to be the only thing Zuko was doing throughout the night and it began to annoy him. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't think without it all relating back to

Katara. He had not lied to her when he said that she haunted him in his dreams, even when he made love to woman of the harem, they were no longer paled Fire Nation beauties no

they were the exotic beauty that was perfected in every way. Their eyes would become blue liquid pools of burning passion, lips luscious and inviting, flesh that tasted of honey and

dark brown locks that smelled of jasmine. And yet they were never as delicious nor as fierce as said waterbender. Again he began to toss around trying to find a comfortable place to lie,

alas he could not. Then as he began to drift back into slumber a noise from the other side of his door roused him, quickly falling back into instinctive action he moved from the bed now

behind the door as it moaned open. Zuko remained still as the figure kept their back to him closing the door and began moving forward, at first he was planning on attacking the figure

but when the mixture of honey and jasmine tickled his nose he knew it was none other than Katara.

A primal smile crossed his lips, more like a smirk really as he cautiously snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist ripping a gasp from her throat. The fabric of her night

gown brushed against his bare chest, she was wearing silk and it felt good against him.

"Katara," he whispered almost animalistic, "don't you know it isn't polite to be sneaking into guests rooms at all hours of the night?" he began to kiss the base of her neck as heard her

breathing stagger, this only encouraged him to continue.

"Zu—Zuko," she whispered turning around in his hold to face him, "may I, may I sleep with you tonight?" she stuttered. Katara was never unsure of herself nor of anything, this seemed

to bother Zuko a bit that the once fierce waterbender trembled when she spoke to him. Never once in their love making for the first time, did she ever have any troubles speaking to

him, he knew something was wrong and hoped that she would confide in him.

Nodding his head lightly he lead her to the bed where he sat her down, placing himself next to her. As they sat there a few strands of loose hair hung in her face as she looked down at

the ground with a confused and hurt expression etched across her face. Zuko not knowing what troubled her gracefully tucked the stray strands behind her ears so that they did not

hide her perfection from him. Examining her carefully she did not look as if she were injured but she did seem cold as her arms were wrapped fiercely around her chest and her lower lip

seemed to tremble just a bit.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he whispered scooting closer to her wrapping his arms around her allowing her to cave into his chest, and for him to warm her.

'Agni she's freezing!' Zuko thought to himself as he began to raise his body temperature to give her warmth.

"I had," she paused as she buried her face further into his chest making it difficult for him to understand what she was saying, "a nightmare about the baby," she finished. When those

last words leaked from her lips Zuko froze.

'Did she say baby? What baby? Katara and Aang never had a baby…unless…oh Agni my child,' his eyes clenched shut as his grip on her tightened.

"There was something that I never told you, and I was always afraid to tell you not knowing how you would react," she began to speak to him again, "Zuko, after that night I had

brushed aside any feelings I may have had for you seeing that you were to become the Fire Lord and I was well not someone of important stature to stay around. I learned that you

had Mai at your side and that you were planning to propose to her and I was happy for you I truly was and I had hoped to stay out of your lives unless politics got in the way," she

stifled a little laugh, seeing as politics were the only way she would see him, "but then I became ill in the mornings, very ill and it only seemed to happen during those hours of the day.

So I went to see a healer and she told me that I was with child. I was planning on telling you I really was, but something happened and I lost the baby, it was too early to have been

showing but I still lost the child. I couldn't face you and tell you that I had lost your child and that is why I tried to stay away from you for so long because I never knew how you would

treat me after you found out. If you would be disgusted with me, hate me, wish to never see me again I—"

Zuko cut her off by placing one finger on her lips, "Katara I could never hate you," he reassured her, "never and yes I am disappointed that you did not tell me sooner about the child,

but for you to have gone through that loss alone, it makes me feel worse not knowing how to comfort you. I am sorry Katara, I really am," he kissed the top of her forehead as she

wrapped her arms around his waist, the tears drying up.

"It was never your fault, I just wasn't strong enough to confront you and I am sorry," she pulled away as more tears began to stream down her face allowing Zuko to clear her features

of them. He didn't like to see her cry and he would do anything to keep her from crying.

"Come, let us go to bed," he helped her up holding the covers of the bed as she slid underneath them getting comfortable. She turned to her side, away from him as he slowly dipped

into the bed on the other side starring at her for a moment. There he lay on his back glaring up at the ceiling trying to soak in all the events that had taken place since his arrival in the

Southern Watertribe. But his thoughts were soon interrupted as Katara turned over placing her head upon his shoulder while resting her hand on his chest. At first Zuko didn't know

what to do, he just gazed down at this beautiful woman who had once been in his grasp and he had let her go. But now she was back again and he would not let her get away so

easily. Naturally he wrapped his arm around her, brushing his fingertips across her bare arm that faced the ceiling as he rested his head atop hers.

'This is how it should have been,' he thought to himself, 'this is how it will be,' he added possessively as he began to drift into slumber again, only this time no tossing and turning.

"I love you Katara," he whispered as he drifted off not knowing whether she heard him or not.

With a smile etched on her face and her eyes nearly closed, Katara responded instinctively, "And I you Zuko," with that she too was also in a deep slumber where no nightmares

awaited her, only blissful dreams.

Hours passed by like they were mere moments as the sun began to rise, wakening a very pleasant firebender. He glanced over to see the woman of his life still resting firmly against

him and he couldn't help but smile at this, he gently sank back into the bed and awaited for her to wake so they could talk together over breakfast before the wedding.

His eyes immediately shot open, 'Agni! The wedding!' he bolted from the bed waking Katara in the process as he threw on his robes and shoes.

"Katara, your wedding is today!" almost yelling it at her as he threw her a cloak. Then it was that moment that Katara realized that this wasn't the fantasy that she had thought she

had woken up to, this was reality and reality was that today was her wedding day. She too bolted from the bed slinging the cloak on around her as she tried to think of a way to get to

her rooms without being seen by any of the guards, servants or guests.

'The balcony!' quickly she made her way to Zuko's balcony giving him one last look only to see that he gave her a reassuring smile then disappeared behind his chamber doors for the

wedding breakfast. She jumped from ledge to ledge until she had finally made it to her rooms when there was a knocking at her door. Discarding the cloak she ran to the door coming to

a screeching halt as she cracked it open slightly only to see the Fire Lord there. Her face quickly turned to a frown as she allowed him in.

"Why couldn't I have just walked with you?" she questioned as she removed her nightgown revealing her naked flesh. Zuko saw this as a temptation but quickly turned away as he told

himself that he was doing what was best for Katara, that last night had just been her wedding jitters' as people called it toying with her emotions and that she was truly happy with the

Avatar.

"Zuko you can look now," she stated firmly with her hands folded once again over her chest, he turned facing her seeing that she wore her normal watertribe garb and smiled, "you act

as if you have never seen me naked before," she walked past him opening her doors leading him out with her on his arm.

He leaned in whispering in her ear, "That may be true, but that does not mean they need to know that," they both giggled to themselves as they entered the dining hall once again only

to see that their friends, the old Gang were the only ones up and to be honest they were glad.

"Morning everyone," Katara said as she detached herself from Zuko sitting between Aang and her brother.

"Morning Katara!" Aang stated ecstatically as he leaned over pecking her on the cheek, Zuko saw and immediately had to put himself into check seeing that Toph was staring at him

with her newly earth toned eyes. Mai had come in late as well taking her seat next to Zuko and the children sat next to her.

"Morning everyone, sorry I was late, the children were giving me trouble this morning," Mai stated in a rather gentle and loving tone. This caught everyone's attention but they smiled

and offered her good morning as well as one to Zuko.

"Zuko, if you don't mind my asking, why let your wife do all the work with the children?" Sokka asked as he looked down at his food that was placed before him.

Katara hearing Sokka's question nearly choked on her water as her eyes darted to Zuko.

'He was married to Mai?!'

As if reading her mind both Mai and Zuko looked at one another then back at the other's will shocked and horror filled faces.

"No, Zuko and I didn't get married after the war, these children belong to my husband, General Ming. He wanted to come, but said something came up and wanted to give his apologies

to the 'happy couple' and that's why Zuko didn't help me with the children. They are not his responsibility," she finished. Everyone, including Zuko looked at her now in shock, Mai in all

the time that they knew her had never spoke that much to anyone ever.

Unable to bare the silence anymore Sokka began to talk about wedding preparations, guest seating, the dinner and then he had to mention the wedding night while giving the guys a

quick wink. Zuko once again didn't like the idea of Aang being with Katara, it just didn't feel right for a boy to be with Katara and he knew from experience that Katara was no girl. His

lips curved upward as he stared down at his food, now she was not that young girl he had met so long ago, now she was a woman and what she needed was not the Avatar but

someone else. Him.

As they ate a servant came into the dining hall with a cloaked figure stalking far behind him. Making his way to the Avatar, everyone stared at the person who stood down at the

opposite end of the table. The cloak's hood shadowed the person's face, allowing it's identity to remain a secret.

"Avatar Aang, this young woman arrived a few moments ago demanding that she see you. She wanted me to give you this," the servant dropped a necklace into the Avatar's palm then

stood and walked away. Aang was now the center of attention, his finger's traced along the silver pendent that held the symbol of the Avatar on it then turned it over to see a small

message written on the back of it.

_To my beloved,  
My we be together always  
Aang  
_

He tore his eyes from the pendant as he rose now level with the figure, "It can't be," he whispered loud enough for the others to hear and now their attention was back on the cloaked

figure who began to remove their hood.

"You always knew how to run," it was a beautiful young woman, much like Katara but her skin a bit paler and her eyes were grey like the storm clouds, her black locks fell loosely from

her hood to her mid-back. Her dress was made of fine silk and looked much like Katara's evening dress that she had previously wore only it was black with a white pendent on the cloak

revealing a flower. The white lotus.

"But you never were any good at hiding," the young woman smirked.

* * *

**AN: Ok so two reviews and a lot of hits not bad. Well here is chapter four hope you like it. Enjoy.**


	6. Let Me Help You Remember

Watching from the corner of her eye with a smirk plastered on her face, the young woman waited until the Avatar's friends had finally left them alone.

"I see that today is a day worth celebrating," she said as she began to walk the long journey towards Aang, picking up an apple on her way, "you don't know what today is, do you?"

she questioned biting viciously into the fruit, it's supple juices slowly seeping out from where she had punctured it with her teeth.

Aang shook his head as he watched her continue towards him, "No of course you wouldn't, how could I forget. You were trapped in an ice cube for over one hundred years," she huffed

throwing the apple core aside as she began to pluck grapes off of a tray, "today is the anniversary Aang, on this day at dawn one hundred years ago began the greatest and most

ruthless action the Fire Nation took towards victory," she threw herself down into the chair that Katara had recently vacated flinging her feet atop the table as she leaned back in the

chair, "today at dusk one hundred years ago the Air Nomads ceased to exist," now she no longer wore a smirk, but a nasty scowl with an deadly glare to match. Aang knew from her

first words what she was referring to and immediately felt a pang of guilt and frustration. It was not that he had tried to forget his brother and sisters how could he? He was the last

Airbender alive well until now and was constantly reminded of it each and every day.

But then that reminded him, 'how is it that Gaya is here in the first place, if she had witnessed the catastrophe long ago, how is it that she was able to escape,' he glanced over at her

then allowed his thoughts to continue, 'and look so young? Had she too been frozen in the ocean to protect her? And why now did she decide to reunite with me?' Aang continued to

think until he decided it was best to voice these thoughts aloud to his old companion.

"How is it that you're here?" he hissed slightly through clenched teeth.

She smirked yet again as she leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and her hands dangling above the ground, "Do we really need to get into all that?" she saw the look in his eyes

knowing the answer but she had wanted to ask anyways. For some reason when they were younger, she always knew how to push his buttons and she would push them just right

until he erupted like a volcano.

Huffing she rose from her seat and began to pace before him, "Very well. But I must caution you that I will not hold back any of my pent up feelings," she turned to face him her eyes

and tattoos glowing. Aside from Aang, she was the only other person who could control all four elements and at their birth it had been quite the mystery. Two born unto one, both to

live together and die together for balance to be stored. That was the prophecy the old monk use to chant every time he was around the two when they were younger.

Though the time came were little Gaya had to be sent away from her dear friend and to a temple where she would be taught the stages of the Avatar with a female instructor as Aang

would be taught by Gyatso. Before being separated Aang had given her a charm necklace to remember him by, that way when they were apart she would always have something to

remind her of him. But once they were separated, they were to never see one another again until fate brought them here.

"After they had separated us at the age of ten, I was sent off to the Eastern Air Temple where I studied under Xin Ze in the art of all forms of airbending. Little did I know at the time

that I was training to become the next Avatar as were you. Upon turning twelve I was summoned by the leaders as well as my teacher and was told that I was the Avatar, but also that

I was one of two. At first you can imagine I was shocked, horrified really. I didn't know what to say or what to do and after everyone learned of my true identity no one wanted to do

any activities with me because it would be a disadvantage to whomever I was against." She huffed out as she threw her hands to her hips. Aang nodded knowing that it seemed to be

the same for him when the monks had told him the news, no one else seemed to want to do anything with him because they thought that he would cheat by using his powers that he

hadn't even conceived yet.

"So as you can imagine my training became harder, longer and more driven than ever, seeing that the monks believed that war was fast approaching. They did not inform me until the

day of your disappearance as to whom the other Avatar was, but by then it was pointless, they believed you to be dead and I to be the only one remaining. When I had heard of your

disappearance, let alone you alleged death I was devastated, but did not have much time to morn over the loss of you because the very next day all the temples had been attacked.

When we were warned that Fire Nation soldiers had been spotted only miles away, my master Xin Ze hid me away in one of the remote sanctuaries within the temple, only to be

opened by either a fully realized Avatar or a master Airbender like Gyatso or Xin Ze. There I was locked away from the others, safe, hidden and yet powerless and vulnerable all at the

same time. I was in there for more than three days as the Fire Nation killed and tore the temple apart in search for the Avatar, killing any and all survivors. For three days I could hear

the screams, the cries of our people and was powerless to stop it from continuing, for three days I heard them begging these men to stop what it was they were doing and realize that

they were killing innocent people for one man's greed. But they did not listen. Xin Ze guarded the sanctuary entrance with her life, and it soon came to a bloody end when several Fire

Nation soldiers tortured and raped her and it was all because of us!" Now her eyes began to glow once more as she threw a chair against the wall causing it to crashing through the icy

barrier revealing the Gangs' faces as they peered through the massive hole. There they saw her, this young woman, eyes and arrowed tattoos like Aang's glowing with massive

intensity and decided that now was a good time to intervene.

But Aang would not let anyone get hurt, "NO!" he demanded wavering a hand before them, but it was far too late. Gaya had seen Zuko out of all of them, seeing his Fire Nation garb

only triggered her to go deep within her thoughts and began to attack this man that she did not know. From where she stood a gust of wind was sent towards Zuko hurtling him

through the air until his body slammed against the wooden doors that had rested behind Aang which lead to the kitchens.

"Zuko!" everyone yelled as they rushed over to his aid only to be seized by ice and slammed against the frozen walls, everyone but Aang and Katara. For Katara she already knew that

she was a waterbender and decided it was time for her to come face to face with her opposite. From deep within her she summoned as much power as possible, sending a massive

wave of fire towards the young woman surrounding her in such a way that it was too hot for water to even accumulate.

'If only Zuko were awake!' Aang chastised himself as he and Gaya began to circle one another.

"Gaya you have to stop this! Look at what you are doing; you are no better than the men that killed our people!" Aang yelled at his old friend only to find himself loose all control over

his body. His eyes widened in terror as he remembered the strange and overpowering feeling of this technique in which he had been subjected to long ago.

'Bloodbending,' everyone thought as they saw Aang forced to his knees while the young woman walked to approached him with a deranged look in her eyes. No longer did her eyes

and tattoos hold the strange glow of the Avatar state and she sighed heavily as she looked around at what she had done.

"No Aang, I am far better than the monsters that killed our people," she knelt down gripping his face in her hand forcing him to look at her, "for your friends still breath." With that she

rose and began to examine each of them one by one getting a feel for what she may be up against later on, which to her didn't seem like much. She began with the smallest of the

group, the young Earth Kingdom girl who was clad in her traditional Earth Kingdom fighting garb seemed to be the strong willed of the group and yet she was blind.

'I wonder if she is a bender,' she thought to herself noticing her glazed eyes as she continued towards the young woman that was pinned next to her. Placing her hand on the ice she

could feel the vibrations, pulsations and heart beats of the three that were pinned there. With a smirk she glanced up at the two before her, one who was definitely from the Earth

Kingdom while the young man was from the Water Tribe.

'Only one bender,' she thought as she glanced back over at Toph, 'and she doesn't seem like much,' then she made her way over to Katara where the flames reached to the top of the

palace securing her there nicely, 'another bender, water tribe,' she thought as she looked through the flames at the young woman who glared dangerously back at her, 'and she has a

fire that not many Waterbenders would have,' and with that she made her way towards Zuko who now by this time began to wake.

Kneeling down she summoned the earth beneath the ice trapping his hands and feet so he could do nothing but lay there while she examined him, 'being a bender of all four elements

does have its usefulness,' she thought as she brushed away the strands of hair his face revealing his identity.

A nasty smug crossed her features as she quickly recognized the resemblance between him and his great grandfather.

"Sozin," she hissed as she rose to her feet continuing to look down at the young Fire Lord, "an uncanny resemblance wouldn't you say so Aang?" she questioned turning Zuko's face

with her booted foot to where he could look her in the eye. Then without warning she kicked him in his side causing him to yell out a muffled sound as he clenched his teeth together

tightly.

"Now where was I before we were so rudely interrupted?" she glanced back at Aang's friends seeing them struggle against their specific confinement only to smile as she sat back

down in one of the chairs this time keeping an eye on all of them. For a moment she wondered why no one came to see if they were alright, but then thought against such a silly notion.

First off you had the Avatar, Master of all the elements, atop that you had the Waterbending Master of the Southern Water Tribe and by the looks of her you could imagine she were

royalty and then you had the new acclaimed Fire Lord, the strongest and most powerful firebender in the world.

'Pathetic,' she thought, 'all these mighty and powerful benders and not of them could defend themselves,' she shook her head as she glanced down at Aang's bowed form, 'how did you

ever defeat the Fire Lord I shall never know,' and with that she plucked a few more grapes off the table and began her story once more.

"Ah, yes I remember now. After my master had died, the soldiers tried ramming the doors of the sanctuary open but alas they were unsuccessful and I was still locked away safe inside.

Once I was sure that they had gone, I crawled through one of the air shafts that came round and back towards the entrance where Xin Ze had been only to come face to face with her

mangled and contorted body swimming in an ocean of blood. It was Xin Ze," she closed her eyes and began to breath heavier as if she were trying to control herself from another

outburst then she quickly continued, all eyes were on her, "the eyes of the dead never looked so haunting than that day I looked into the eyes of my deceased master and it was then

my hatred for the Fire Nation and the men responsible for her death became absolute. I know we were taught that to hate means to have attached yourself to another being or beings

and that our souls would never be free, but I didn't care Aang," at the mention of his name he looked up meeting her eyes once more, " I wanted revenge and I was going to get my

well deserved share of it. After burning her body on a small makeshift pyre I exited the temple only to find the bodies of our brothers and sisters scattered about the temple floor and I

could feel my blood boil. I took my bison and scowered the rest of the temple finding bodies that had fallen down into the deep reveens and took them back where I could burn their

bodies with their brothers and sisters so that they could be free again. I wrapped them in silk, one by one and placed their bodies on the pyre together and burned their flesh so that

their ashes may return to the eastern winds were they belonged," a tear made its way down her face, rolling off her chin where it crashed against her chest resting in the center of the

Lotus blossom pendent. She cleared her throat as she rose once again, this time making her way over to Katara, the fire died down which wasn't at all what they had expected and she

turned her back on the young woman as she freed the others except Zuko. She was saving him for last.

Her hold on Aang grew weak as she allowed him to regain control of his body and he watched as she knelt down at Zuko's side locking eyes with the young Fire Lord. She took both of

her hands placing them on either side of his face, closing her eyes so that she could read him and see if he were anything like those monsters that she had sworn to kill. His life flashed

before her, she saw a young man playing with his mother, a boy and a girl holding hands as they ran laughing as they did, a war meeting and a mysterious man behind a wall of flames.

A young man burned out of discipline with a mark that took the left side of his face, forever marking him as 'The Banished Prince', an older man mumbling about losing his white lotus tile

and then a beautiful young woman and the young man trapped in crystal covered caves. This young man going against all that he knew, joining the young Avatar along with his friends,

becoming rather close to the female waterbender and their secret romance, then an iced garden with a spiritual oasis where these two shared a moment where the young man had

been freed from his scar, from his past.

With that she gasped as she leapt back from him her eyes still on him. Waves of confusion swept over everyone as to what she had done and what she had seen as they watched her

release the young Fire Lord from his earthly bonds. Holding out her hand with a saddened smile, Zuko hesitantly took it to where he now stood on his feet, but their hands were still

vastly locked together.

Her eyes began to glow as she looked at Zuko, "Fire Lord Zuko, great grandson of Avatar Roku," she bowed her head then continued, "Your past is stained by the blood of innocence

and guilt, shame and honor. But most of all your past is stained by the blood of a lover and this is what has made you the man you are now. I see that not all those who come from the

line of Sozin, possess his wickedness and hatred, though you yourself held much in your youth, but not because of him but because of your struggle to regain something you had lost.

Your honor. Fire Lord Zuko accept my apologies not only as a woman but as Avatar Gaya and as your friend," she knelt before him, one knee touching the ground and the other still bent

down like she were purposing.

At first Zuko did not know what to say, this woman had attacked him and his friends not to mention she had shown outward disgust towards him because of his relations with Sozin.

But he understood her pain and knew that what she felt, were the same feelings he had felt long ago when he was hunting down Aang. So he decided that if he was given a second

chance, why should she be rejected that? Holding out his hand he spoke softly, "Avatar Gaya I welcome you as my friend and hope that this relationship be built for many years and

that you will grace us with your wisdom and knowledge to help put an end to many of the issues that we still have today."

With that she rose greeting her new acclaimed friend Zuko.

"Gaya," she heard from behind her, she turned to face Aang who held out her necklace that he had given her long ago, "I believe this belongs to you," she smiled but did not take the

necklace from him, instead she lunged at him holding him in a tight embrace.

"Aang can you ever forgive me?" that was all she said and that was all that she needed to say. She felt his arms wrap protectively around her giving her a gentle and tight squeeze.

"No Gaya, can you ever forgive me? For leaving you and all that we loved behind to face the wrath of Sozin alone," he knew that when she had come, she had so much hatred built up

inside of her and so much hurt and confusion that she needed to let it all out and she did. Now she was the same Gaya that he had remembered long ago and to be honest she

reminded him a lot of Katara and vice versa that was why he had chosen Katara as his mate. But now he knew that there was much more that he had enjoyed with Katara that made

her the right one for him.

"Soooo, Gaya is it?" Sokka interrupted the Avatars little moment together, "One question," he stalked over to her and Aang with a serious look in his eye, "do you….like meat?!" his

seriousness melted away as he held up a platter filled to the rim with meat and he was already drooling as his eyes scanned over the dish.

Gaya laughed as she reached out taking a small beef tip from the plate eating it as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned, "oh gods that was good!" she snatched

the tray from Sokka and began devouring the plate while all others laughed as Sokka's mouth dropped to the floor.

'Great,' he thought as he crossed him arms, 'another Momo!' with that he picked up his glass that had miraculously remained standing through the whole ordeal and drank the liquid

that was left inside.

Then emerging from the hole in the wall came Mai with her two children hand in hand, "So what did I miss?" she questioned as the laughing died down as all eyes went to her.

"Nothing," Sokka shrugged.

"Yea no much really," Katara chimed in.

"Not a whole lot," Aang smiled as he placed his hand on Gaya's shoulder.

"Mai," Zuko said, "this is Avatar Gaya, Avatar Gaya this is Noblewoman Mai and her two sons," he continued introducing.

"Charmed," Mai stated in her usual bored tone, "well it's time I take the children for a walk," she bowed her head and exited the room with two giggling boys following suit.

Gaya raised a brow as she looked back at the others who shook their heads, "You'll have to forgive Mai, she's not so much in touch with her emotions as everyone else is," Aang stated

as he began to lead Gaya away from the room, "come you and I have much to talk about, and so much to catch up on!" with that they disappeared just as Mai had leaving the others

there for a few more moments.

"Well snoozels," Toph began, "want to spar with your girlfriend and me to see how much you've improved from earlier this morning?" Suki giggled as she gripped her fans at her sides

following the other two out of the dining hall leaving Katara and Zuko there all alone.

"Well it looks like they won't be coming back for a while," Zuko laughed as he approached the doors leaving Katara by herself for a few short moments before she ran out towards Zuko

clasping her arm around his. With that they headed off for a walk around the city as the others were Agni knows where.

Back inside the dining hall a servant came in to see how the guests were doing to see the entire place torn apart and scorch marks on the ground, "What on earth happened in here?"

he questioned as he looked about for anyone but found himself to be alone. With that he shrugged calling other servants and benders to help clean up the mess before the night's

festivities and the wedding.

As they made their way down the icy paved roads, Zuko controlled his body temperature to remain a tad bit above normal level seeing that he was outside in the freezing tundra of the

Southern Pole. Katara on the other hand had placed her parka on before they had left giving him verbal warning that it was going to be cool outside. But Zuko shrugged and reminded

her that he was a firebender and that he could handle a little wind chill. They walked for what seemed like hours through the city, greeting and making small talk with some of the

villagers here and there allowing Zuko to be reacquainted with them all once more.

Before he had felt so terrible for what he had done to this tribe, but soon began to realize that Katara had been in fact right after all, they were forgiving but that did not mean they

forgot completely. He sighed as he looked up at the sun, noting that there was almost a few hours of sunlight left before dusk and before the wedding ceremony.

'Wedding Ceremony!' he yelled to himself, 'Agni I forgot all about the wedding and I am sure Aang and the others did as well after our confrontation with Gaya this morning!' He gripped

Katara's hand softly but authoritatively as he began to lead her back to the palace without saying a word.

"Zuko, what's the matter?" she demanded as they began to pick up the pace. Before he had time to answer a servant girl almost clashed with the young royals, her face flushed and it

appeared that she was out of breath.

"My lady! Oh thank Twi and La I've found you! Come, come we must begin our preparations for the ceremony tonight and oh La there is so much to do and so little time to do it!" she

grabbed Katara's hand and began to lead her away from Zuko who wore a small smile on his face.

Katara looked back at him pleadingly yelling, "I'm sorry! See you tonight!" though her last statement was more of a plea than anything really, she had been so wrapped up in their

afternoon together that she had completely forgot about her own wedding. But to her it didn't seem that terrible, was it so bad that she did in fact wish to remain unmarried to Aang

and remain only his friend? But there was little time to think, for by the time she had come back to reality she was being thrown into a tub filled with warm water with servants

surrounding her, scrubbing, washing her and making her body as clean as they could get it. She winced every time they washed her; it felt as if they were grinding her flesh across

shard pieces of glass leaving red marks on her perfectly smooth skin. Once she was out of the water her body felt the prickling sensation of the cool air smacking against her wet form

as they servants dried her off only to wrap her up in a silk robe and leading her to a chair where they began to work on her hair and eventually her facial paintings.

When Zuko had watched Katara be dragged away by the frantic maid he could help but laugh at the surprised look that came over her and decided to stay in the city for a little while

longer before returning to the palace for the wedding. During the walk alone Zuko had finally come to terms with himself that he was indeed doing what was best for Katara, Aang

would always be able and willing to show her love and affection and give her all the time in the world, as Zuko would be just the opposite. Not that he would neglect her and not make

her feel loved, it was that even three years after the war, the piles upon piles of paper work that had once cluttered Zuko's desk only seemed to get bigger and bigger by the day.

There was so much work to be done and he knew that with a wife he would not be able to spend much time with her seeing that most of his time would be spent swimming through the

oceans of scrolls that the council presented him with each and every day.

'It's always something new,' he thought to himself as he began his journey back to the palace, 'I would never be able to spend the well deserved time that Katara or any wife needed

and that would overall rule out for an unhappy marriage," he shook his head as his hands were clasped together behind his back, "and I could not do that to Katara," he thought as he

had made his way into the palace and into his quarters where he began to get dressed for the wedding.

The hours passed by like mere minuets as the servants and maids rushed about the palace preparing for the evening's big event. Hakoda along with his friend Bato and son began to

welcome guests in the sanctuary were the wedding would take place, allowing the guests to take their seats. Suki, Toph and Mai were all helping Katara by adding a few touch-ups as it

were. The trio had been clad in blue silk dresses that fit nicely round their figures, dropping to the floor leaving a bit of a train to follow them as they walked. They were strapless but

round their shoulders they wore white cloaks that hung gracefully over their forms, tying together with the Watertribe symbol in the center near their collar bone and dropped to the

floor pooling round their feet, only a bit shorter than the train on their dresses. Their hair had been put up much like Katara's in a sense as instead of crystal clear gems placed in their

hair; they had gems that bore the color of their nations.

Katara's dress was much like the other three except the color had been different, instead of blue silk and a white silk cloak, she wore a white gown with a dark blue cloak and her hair

had been put up in a fashion that allowed several loose strands of hair to hang perfectly round her features. She was breath taking. Her face had been painted up with natural tones

and nothing else, for she did not want to be clad in warriors paint it seemed and just preferred to be married the way she wanted and not the ways of others.

After they had finished helping her out, the three had left alerting Katara the ceremony was to begin shortly and that Fire Lord Zuko would be conducting their ceremony.

'Great!' she thought to herself as she noticed her breathing began to stagger, 'that's all I need is Zuko to marry me off to Aang! Oh La,' she buried her face in her hands as she sat

down on the ground before a mirror waiting for her father to come and get her, 'am I doing the right thing by marrying Aang? Am I?' she looked at her reflection and never dreamt in all

her years that she would be the future wife to the Avatar himself and never once did she dream that she felt conflicted.

'No, Aang saved my life many times, and he has saved the world. Now all I can do is make him happy no matter how much I loose in the end, as long as Aang is happy than I am sure I

will be fine in the end. Besides, Zuko and I can never be, I think his old stuffy councilors would think it barbaric to marry a Water Tribe Princess and to be honest I could never be their

queen! I would gladly strangle them on a daily basis!' the thought made her smile a bit as she stood from her sitting position and began to clean off her dress. For a few moments she

gazed at herself in the mirror wishing her mother had been her to see this moment, but knew that were ever she was she was watching. Then a knock came at the door and she

approached it coming face to face with her father who was ready to give away his precious daughter for the first and the last time.

Holding out his hand Hakoda spoke softly as she placed her hand in his, "You look lovely Katara, I only wish your mother could have seen you now," he whispered as he pulled her to

his side and began to lead her towards the closed double doors of the sanctuary, "she would have been proud," he finished kissing her forehead as the trumpets began to sound.

Two servants slowly opened the doors allowing the raised guests to see the bride for the first time in her wedding gown; she looked exotic and beautiful as always. They bowed

graciously to her and her father as they slowly but surely made their way down the aisle. Zuko stood there proud and strong, his gaze on Katara and a smile graced his features and

Katara new that he was happy for her, she returned the gesture as she released her hand from her father and stepped towards Zuko waiting for Aang.

The trumpets began to sound once again as the servants opened the doors revealing not Aang but a messenger who looked petrified to say the least. Zuko along with Sokka growled

at the absence of the Avatar, making Katara and themselves along with the others look foolish and watched as the young servant made his way hesitantly down the aisle with

parchment in hand. He bowed before taking a quick glance up at his master who had tears brimming her eyes as she looked down at him as he handed her the letter given to him by

the Avatar. She took it rather quickly ripping the seal open allowing her eyes to scan over the note left by her intended. He wasn't coming back.

Tears that had swelled in her eyes now came streaming down her face as the parchment slipped from her fingers, slowly floating to the floor as a frantic and upset Katara ran for dear

life from the sanctuary with Zuko and the others following suit. She ripped her door open then slammed it shut behind her as the others ran to a halt not wanting to intrude if she did

not want them to. They stood there for a moment hearing the hushed whispers down the hall and the loud thrashing and crying of Katara on the other side of the door.

"Katara?" Sokka asked as he tapped on the door gently. He began to open it slowly only to slam it shut as he saw a vase hurtling after him and did just in time as he heard it shatter on

the other side of the door.

"Maybe we should let her be," Mai stated as she looked down at the floor, "she just received the worst kind of rejection and in front of all those people. I think we need to give her time

and space and allow her to think things over before she makes any decisions," with that she turned away from them and started back down the hall towards the sanctuary, "I will tell

the guests that they are more than welcome to stay, but that the wedding will be postponed until further notice," and like that she was gone.

Sokka along with Zuko did not wish to leave but Toph and Suki had insisted that they leave Katara alone for a while giving her all the space and time she needed before she emerged

from her room. Sokka agreed as did Zuko and they parted ways, Sokka went with Toph and Suki as Zuko went to his room next to Katara's.

'Aang how could you have been so stupid?!' Zuko ranted as he went to the wall that separated him from Katara. He heard nothing on the other side and thought that perhaps she was

finished with her tantrum and decided that now would be a good time to go talk with her. But first he had to be sure; he pressed his ear against the thinning ice only to hear muffled

cries come from the other side of the wall. Pulling back he noticed that he had greatly melted the wall and decided that he would ask Katara later if she could fix that. He made his way

out onto the balcony where he hopped onto of the ledge taking a small leap to Katara's balcony and slowly slid from the ledge and onto the floor. There as he parted the see through

silk curtains he saw Katara's form lying face down on her bed, her shoulders moving up and down signifying that she was still weeping over the embarrassment.

At first he did not know what to do, was he to just walk up to her and comfort her or was he to make his presence known? He decided that he would take the dangerous path and crept

across her chamber floor where he sat down on the bed next to her placing a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Katara?" he pressed his hand into her trying to get her attention, "Katara it's Zuko, I just came to see if you were—" he was cut off as she bolted from her former position and was

now in his arms pressing her face deep into his chest. This was not something he had expected to be honest, he thought that she would thrash out at him for being in her room and

would have either demanded him out or forced him out, either way he was determined to stay. But seeing how they were positioned now, he did not think that she was in any mood to

ask him to leave, in fact she pleaded with him silently to not leave her side again.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her ever so much closer he began to rub her back while warming the palm of his hand soothing her with each touch. She moaned as he did

this and he knew that she had liked it very much, it was a technique his mother had done to him when he was younger to calm his nerves whenever he would be upset.

"Shhh 'Tara it's going to be alright, I promise," he laid his head atop hers as he continued to cradle her whimpering form.

They remained this way most of the night, not willing to let go of one another. For some reason the rejection had hurt Katara more than she could have ever imagined, though she was

not quite sure as to why. The past several days she had thought about the wedding, her feelings towards Aang and her feelings towards Zuko and knew deep down that this was for

the best. But still why had it hurt so much? Several moments she had pondered on this but could not come up with a reasonable answer and decided to go out for a swim, she needed

to clear her head and she knew just the place to do so. Slowly, not trying to wake a sleeping Zuko she crawled from the bed towards the bathing room where she quickly disguarded

her clothes and wrapped a white cloth around her body. She pulled her hair from its confines allowing it to fall loosely around her form and soon crept from the bathing room towards

the doors where she heard movement from behind her. She turned quickly seeing Zuko now fully awake and standing there with his arms crossed as he gave her a questioning look.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he approached her forcing her to back up against the door.

"I am going for a swim," she whispered as her breath had been taken away at their sudden closeness. Gazing in his eyes she could see something that she had seen only in her

dreams and knew that in the end he too had wanted what she had wanted all along and decided that tonight was the time. No longer was she tied to the Avatar, no longer was she

tied down by the sanctities of marriage. Now she could be with whomever she chose and decided that Zuko was the one she wanted to spend an eternity with.

With a lustful voice she trailed her fingers along his jaw line as she looked up at him seeing him shiver under her touch, "Would you care to join me?"

At first he didn't know what to say, she had just suffered a rejection that would be talked about all around the world and here she was about to go for a swim and was wondering if he

would like to join her? For a moment he argued with himself as his eyes roamed over her body and knew that this was something he had wanted and now knew that there was no

betrayal seeing that Katara was no longer with Aang and that she had apparently gotten over the whole ordeal that had happened earlier this day.

"Yea, I would like that," and so she lead him towards the enclosed oasis where she sealed off all the doors to where only she could allow others to enter that way there would be no

interruptions what so ever.

Zuko in the meantime disguarded his robes revealing his training uniform underneath and quickly disguarded his shirt as well. At first he did not know if he were to bathe naked with her

or not so he lowered himself into the freezing waters with his pants still on. As he sank down into the water he noticed sever little candles floating peacefully atop the water's surface

and with one snap of his fingers they became lively and lit with small flames dancing round the wick as he began to heat the temperature of the water. Moments later he realized that

he was no longer alone in the water as he felt a cool had lift his chin so that his golden eyes were met with blue ones. He had always loved the color of her eyes and felt as though he

had lost himself each and every time he gazed into them for too long.

His breath was shaky just like it was that first night they had spent together only then he was the determined one and now it seemed as if they had flopped roles. Now he was the

timid one and she was the assertive one out of the two but he and she both knew that it wouldn't remain that way for long.

"Tara," he whispered in her ear as she pressed herself against him, her flesh meeting his in the most erotic of ways, "are you sure this is what you want?" he questioned even though

he knew her answer.

"I've never been more sure about anything else," she replied bringing her lips to his as she felt his hands grasp her waist under the water pulling her closer to him, much closer.

* * *

_**A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on; you'll make it  
Here's my hand, so take it.  
--Nylak**  


* * *

_

**AN: Ok so the last part of this chapter I dedicate to an artist on DeviantArt known as Nylak and the drawing was called Your Candle and when I saw this I was like Wow! That is like on fire!!! So I hope you like the chapter, sorry if it seemed to take…forever but I wanted to make it just right so yea…oh also this chapter is a tad bit longer that the others but I thought it was better to stop it where I did because it will lead onto more!.......ok now I am going!**

**-Turion  
**


	7. And So It Begins

And so our story begins:

Three Years Later-

The sudden disappearance of the Avatar had everyone on edge, civil wars broke out in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdoms while the Water Tribes merely lent a helping hand in any way

they could. For three years there had been no news of Aang, it was if he had just disappeared, like he had back on Ember Island before the day of the Comet. Only this time it was

different, there was another person that had gone out with him only she was discovered weeks later, her dead carcass washed ashore on a remote Earth Kingdom Island just a few

miles south of the Fire Nation. This had caused many unrestful nights for the Fire Lord along with his council members as they tried to figure how the body managed to get so close and

why it had looked as though it had been charred by lighting. Zuko knew that Aang would never do this to anyone, he could hardly bring himself to killing Ozai but in the end he had to

do what was best for the world. But this girl, this one girl did not oppose a threat to the world, therefore everyone had wondered why this had happened to her.

Unlike the Fire Lord, there were many who believed this to be the work of the Fallen Princess Azula who had managed to escape from prison and was now hiding away, waiting for the

right time to strike. But Zuko was still unable to believe it was his sister, he had seen her body burn on the pyre's moments before he had made his departure for the South Pole for

Avatar Aang and Princess Katara's wedding. But what made things even worse, for Zuko and his friends in the south, was that the day he had left the South Pole for the Fire Nation,

word had spread that Princess Katara had disappeared in the night never to be seen again. This was the one thing that ate away at Zuko, perhaps she had gone in search for the

Avatar, maybe she was kidnapped, or what's worse, maybe she ran away.

Once word had spread that Avatar Aang not only disappeared, but that his companion had been brutally murdered blockades had been set in place around each nation for they did not

seem to trust anyone. The Earth Kingdom was not one for ships, so instead they build earth walls surrounding the Earth Kingdom much like the walls that protected Ba Sing Se. The Fire

Nation and Water Tribes used their massive naval ships to guard their waters, and would not allow any to enter unless summoned or brought word concerning peace conferences that

were to be held in time. It was merely to bring peace between nations, for that was already a work in progress, it was merely for the leaders to come together and discuss the

situations that they had been dealing with in their own lands. But also to try and find the Avatar, for they knew he had not died. If he did, the sages or temple priests would have

known long ago and the search for the new Avatar would be held in the Water Tribes. But it was not yet time.

In their last gathering, Zuko had met with his old friends to discuss the whereabouts of Katara, he knew that she would have at least contacted her family in one way or another, and if

not then he knew something was not right. This wasn't the Katara he had known. But alas there was nothing that they could divulge for they knew nothing, the last time they had seen

her was when she stood there in the freezing tundra watching as the Fire Nation ship leave the harbor.

But when she did leave, she left a note for her brother's eyes, and her brother's eyes only. No one knew that she had left word, no one but Sokka and Sokka being the protective

brother that he was alerted his friends telling them what the letter contained. When they had read it, they were unsure as to how to react, this definitely was not the Katara that they

had known all those years ago and they wondered how much she had changed if they were ever to meet her face to face once more.

The Letter Read:

Dear Sokka,

To start with, please do not come looking for me. I want you to know that I will be fine wherever I may go and that I love you and dad with all my heart. Leaving this place for the first

time since the end of the war has to be one of the hardest things that I will ever do, but I must. I have to get away from here, for this beautiful place is a constant reminder of

everything that I have lost.

Our mother, my intended and a friend, not only that but I lost myself in the process. I forgot who I was, and became so consumed with who I am that I forgot about what was really

important. Me. I know I may seem selfish is saying this, but I need to get away to find myself once more, to find Aang and to regain all that I lost. I cannot ask for you to forgive me in

doing this, because I see no wrong in it whatsoever. But I want you to know that I love you and dad with all my heart and I will miss you both greatly!

I do not know how long this journey of mine will take, nor do I know if I will return, but I swear to you my brother that I will find you one day after I have resolved the conflict within

myself.

Katara

P.S. Take care of Suki, Toph and Zuko. They will need you now more than ever now that not one, but two of their friends have gone and I know that you are just the man to do it. Tell

them that I love them and in time I will present myself after I am sure that I have changed for the better. I love you Sokka, remember that and I am always with you.

* * *

**AN: Ok so many of you had sent me messages saying you liked the new chapter, others said that you didn't like the new 'twist' but hey I welcome any and all critisism for thats what makes a good writer a great one...ok well they have to follow through and change in order to become great...any ways. So here is the next chapter, it is sort of a linking chapter and I hope you enjoy it, it will kind give you an idea as to why the last chapter was the way it was. For here is the Beginning of Never To Forget...ok later.**


	8. Too Long

Ba Sing Se:

The rains came crashing down from the cloud covered skies above, smacking against the earth and all that wondered

about. Ba Sing Se had improved much in the six years after the war, its massive walls were torn down from the outer wall

all the way to the very wall that guarded the palace. The king believed that there was no longer any real reason to keep

the walls when it divided the people and kept them from the outside world. Along with the disappearance of the walls there

was a disappearance of social classes in the city, there was no longer a lower ring, middle ring or upper ring, it was all one

social class with a mixture of people all around the city.

Much had changed and yet so much had remained the same. A cloaked figure stood before a grand tea shop that was once

part of the upper ring called the Jasmine Dragon. It had been the talk of the city ever since the owner had arrived in the

upper ring, people claiming it to be the best tea shop in the entire city, some would say in all the Earth Kingdom. The figure

wore a brilliant smile as the rest of the cloak covered the rest of its facial features.

'Perhaps I could go in and have one cup of tea before leaving,' the figure thought as it made its way to the front doors of

the tea shop. There the figure was met by a young woman who greeted the figure as if she had known them all her life.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon! My name is Jin I will be your hostess for the day, now if I may ask how many may I be

seating?" The young woman began to grab a few menus along with some golden napkins made of cotton with a dragon

weaved into them.

"Just one," the figure stated, the voice was obviously feminine and it sounded gentle though the cloak would make a

person think otherwise. Jin nodded as she placed the extra napkins and menus back in there containers then lead the

young woman who remained cloaked to a small table in the back of the tea shop near the kitchen where the staff and

owner resided as they made their teas.

"Alright miss, your waiter is none other than our very own owner General Iroh and he will be with you momentarily," Jin

began as she waited for the cloaked woman to be seated and began laying out the menu and napkin in front of her before

leaving. The woman nodded as her eyes scanned over the menu filled with many different kinds of tea from all over the

world. Shaking her head she wondered how there could be such diversity when it came to tea that she could hardly choose

the one that she wanted to try.

"What to choose?" she said aloud as she turned the menu over looking at all of her options not noticing the elder

gentleman that stood next to her looking over her shoulder.

"Personally I would try the Gingse Tea, it's my personal favorite and it's delicious!" he said causing the cloaked woman to

nearly fall out of her seat as she was taken by surprise.

"Oh," she slapped the menu down as she pulled her hood further down her face trying hard to hide herself from him, "uh

thank you, I will have a cup of that then," she muttered as she kept her head down as she held up the menu for him to

take it.

"Very well, once cup of Gingse," he jotted it down on a small parchment pad then turned to leave as he plucked the menu

from her hands, "you won't regret it, I promise!" and with that he disappeared behind the kitchen doors and began to brew

her tea.

'That was close,' she thought to herself as she slouched back in the chair still firmly grasping hold of her hood keeping it

down so her face remained hidden.

Several moments passed by until the old man returned with not one, but two cups of steaming hot tea placing one before

the cloaked woman and one opposite her. At first she did understand why he brought more than one, but soon realized

why he did as he sat down in the chair across from her with a smile plastered on his face.

"So tell me young traveler, why have you come to Ba Sing Se?" he questioned as he brought the rim of his cup up to his lips

blowing on the hot liquid.

The woman just sat there for a moment, shocked by the fact that he had taken it upon himself to sit with her and strike up

a conversation with her, but then again she knew that he was only trying to make a new friend or perhaps rekindle an old

friendship.

"Actually, I am leaving after I finish here," she began as she took a sip of the tea, she moaned as she let the liquid settle in

her mouth for a moment then opened her eyes to see a smiling old man looking at her, "you were right, this is delicious,"

she finished as she sat it down on the table, her hands still firmly wrapped around the small cup.

"I told you," he winked at her as he took a sip of his before mimicking her actions, "so traveler, why was it you came to Ba

Sing Se? Perhaps to see the city, visit old friends and family or just for the mere pleasure?" he continued his questioning.

"Actually I came here looking for an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him in three years and thought he might be here," she

replied calmly as she leaned forward on her forearms gazing at the elder who sat across from her, "but it appears that he

left a while back, and is now headed somewhere across the Wong Shi Tong Desert. I don't think I have the ability to cross

such a baron place as that." She finished as she took yet another sip of her tea.

The older man raised a brow as he looked at the young woman as her hood began to slowly rise revealing her face, "I am

sure that whoever it is your looking for will present themselves soon enough, when the time is right," he stated as he

looked her dead in the eye.

"I hope so; it's been a long journey in finding him. I just don't understand why he keeps avoiding me," she huffed as she

leaned back not noticing her hood slipping back revealing her identity to the elder man. Brown curled locks trickled out from

the hood falling graciously around her form, blue eyes narrowed naturally and yet out of concentration glared at the steam

that rolled off the surface of the tea and out into the air. Her face thinned out much since the last time he had seen her,

high cheek bones, plump and luscious lips and a delicate curved chin and fine jaw line.

'Yes, she has become quite the young woman,' he thought to himself as he allowed his eyes to roam over her features as

they peered over the rim of his cup, 'how old is she now? Twenty, twenty-one?' he thought to himself, 'Zuko is twenty-

three, so she must be twenty-one,' he smiled at her as he sat his cup down, 'yes very beautiful, Zuko will be pleased to

know Katara has finally returned.'

Noticing the silence between them the young woman looked up from her tea to meet the man's eyes, seeing how they

roamed over her and began to clear her throat, "So, how," she paused as she tried to think of something to continue the

conversation, "how is it you came to own a tea shop? Family business or a personal goal?" she smiled at him leaning

forward once again in her chair to where her ribs met the edge of the table.

Placing his hand on his round belly, Iroh laughed lightly as he picked up his cup with the other, "Well it's a long story really,"

he opened his eyes as he saw curiosity in her eyes, "it all began about seven years ago when my nephew and I were

fugitives from the Fire Nation. We were on the run from Princess Azula when we came to Ba Sing Se and that's how we

arrived here. Now as for the tea shop, well everyone has a passion and a hobby, mine happened to be tea making, thought

I cannot say that my nephew shared the same enthusiasm as I did," he chuckled remembering Zuko scowling the first time

they had become tea makers in the lower ring, "to make a long story short, while we were working in a lower ring tea shop,

a few men from the upper ring loved my tea and moved me up here! Everything worked out like it was suppose to, I'm just

happy that it wasn't destroyed during the siege," he finished in a more serious tone.

"Or else I wouldn't be here enjoying your fine tea!" she suddenly laughed aloud placing her hand atop his.

Glancing down he saw as her skin was so divers and exotic compared to his, the cool touch of her hand was soothing and

wonderful, 'no wonder Zuko preferred her over Mai, her touch has such a vibrant feeling to it,' he thought as he watched

her quickly pull her hand away.

"Oh, uh forgive me I don't know why I did that," she said once again and soon noticed that as his eyes came up to meet

hers they roamed over her face. Her eyebrows raised in realization as she quickly snatched her hood covering her face once

more.

Iroh on the other hand only chuckled as he leaned forward pushing the hood back to reveal her face to him once more, "Do

not hide yourself Katara, I knew it was you from the moment you ordered your tea," he replied sweetly as a crimson color

swept across her cheeks, he grabbed her hands his patting them gently, "Katara it is good to see you once again, it has

been far too long," he finished as he pulled away grabbing his tea cup and began to sip on the hot liquid once again.

"So how have you been Iroh?" she asked him as she too continued to drink her tea.

"I think the question is Katara, how have you been? We haven't heard from you in three years," she lowered her glance

with sorrow filled eyes, "we began to worry, not only that my nephew along with your brother sent out people to search for

you but they came up empty handed."

"Yea, I know they have been looking for me, but I told Sokka not to worry about me, and of course he never listens to me,"

she laughed looking up to see a saddened look in the general's eyes, sighing she placed her hand atop his once more,

"Iroh I am sorry for leaving you all behind with nothing but a letter. But I had to leave, I had to find myself again," she

sighed as she squeezed his hand.

"And did you? In all the time you had, did you find yourself Katara?" he squeezed back locking his eyes firmly with hers.

She shook her head, "No," was all she said when she heard the hostess screech in excitement. Looking up she saw the

cause of this and almost fell out of her chair in the process, "ZUKO!" she yelled quietly as she threw her hood over her face.

Iroh turned in his seat to see his nephew conversing with Jin at the hostess stand and smiled but soon let it falter as he

knew that Katara first off had feelings for his nephew and that they had been out of contact for at least three years now.

He turned back to see Katara sink down in her chair her eyes on his nephew as he talked with the young hostess.

'What is he doing here?!' she thought to herself as she cringed at the thought of an unpleasant reunion with the

firebender.

As if reading her mind Iroh looked at Katara's cowering figure giving her an explanation, "He's here for the peace summit

held by the King Kui along with your family and friends," his eyes cast down a bit, "well except for the Avatar," he finished

sadly.

"I have to leave," she stated as she began to rise from her chair. But before she could get away fast enough without being

seen Zuko yelled to his uncle as he approached him and his guest.

"Uncle!" he waved at him as his uncle walked to him grasping him and holding him in a tight embrace.

Iroh held onto his nephew allowing Katara the time she needed to leave without being caught or so she thought.

"Nephew! I am so glad to see you back here so soon!" he released his nephew hoping that the young waterbender had

made her escape.

"Uncle who was that?" Zuko questioned as he saw blue eyes glance back at the both of them before disappearing into the

kitchen.

"What? Oh just an old friend," he said but soon cursed himself as Zuko caught on a lot quicker than he had expected. With

that, Zuko took off after the cloaked figure just to see it disappear over the rooftops of another building across the street.

"Katara," he muttered as he watched the cloaked figure look down at him one last time before disappearing over the

rooftop leaving him staring at the now vacant spot before him.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I hope you enjoy this chapter, I just wrote it like fifteen mins ago and I thought it came out better than it would so yea. Its short I know, but I wanted to say the offical reunion for the next chapter and then you will be able to understand things a bit more if you havent already. So yea...ok later.  
**

**-Turion  
**


	9. You Came Back To Me

Ba Sing Se:

Zuko stared at the rooftop for several moments in disbelief, had he really just seen Katara for the first time in three years? If so then why did she run from him, had he given her a reason to run? So many different emotions engulfed the young Fire Lord as he retreated back inside the tea shop where he would have a serious talk with his uncle about his 'Old Friend.'

Katara now pressed firmly against the ledge of the roof panted like a madman after running away from Zuko like that, never had she thought that she would have been able to scale a wall that fast nor did she think that she could even scale a wall to begin with. So many thoughts consumed her, her friends, family; everyone was here in Ba Sing Se for a peace summit. Was it coincidence or was it fate she did not know, all she knew that she had to stop running from her past, but face it head on. After she was sure that Zuko had gone, she stood from her crouched hiding place sliding down onto a nearby ledge and began to make her way to the palace where she needed to ask an old friend for a small favor.

Jasmine Dragon:  
"Uncle!" the young Fire Lord demanded as he stormed in through the back door, his fists clenched and his teeth grinding together.

Iroh sighed, he knew all too well what conversation he and his nephew were about to share so he made his way into the kitchen where he thought he could contain his nephew's temper better.

"Yes Nephew?" he asked innocently as he watched the steam rise from Zuko's clenched fists.

"How long did you know she was here?" he demanded, "How long?"

Iroh began to straighten up the kitchen, whipping off counter tops and putting used tea cups in a basin filled with hot water, he reminded himself to wash those later, "I just found out moments before you arrived nephew. I was surprised just as you are now, though I don't think my surprise came off as blinded rage," he raised one eyebrow at his nephew whose hands still seemed to steam a bit, "besides she isn't planning on staying long. Apparently she has been on the Avatar's trail ever since she left the Southern Water Tribe, and believes that he is headed off somewhere into the Wong Shi Tong Desert and I am sure after seeing you today, she has probably already made it halfway to the outskirts of the city by now. Did you see how fast she ran from you?" He finished as he slapped the towel that he had been using to clean with on the counter.

Zuko nodded his head; he knew that Katara might not have been overly thrilled seeing him again, after that day he had left her he didn't think she would want to see him ever again. And by the way she ran he could tell that she really didn't want to stay around for small talk.

"Zuko, as your uncle it is my place to know certain things. Now whatever happened between you and Katara I am sure it was not that upsetting, but one thing plagues my mind. Why is it that she runs from you? What happened the last time you saw her Zuko?"

Bowing his head Zuko began to tell Iroh all that had happened that night, and the possible reasons as to why Katara rather keep away from him than run to him.  
Later that day, delegations from the Water Tribes arrived in the Earth Kingdom, among them was acclaimed war hero Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and his wife and two children. With them they had both former chiefs as well as the current chief of the Northern Water Tribe, a young man by the name of Hahn. Among the Water Tribe delegates, were many from the Earth Kingdom, mainly from other cities that had their own monarchy with similar yet different ideas than those from Ba Sing Se. Among them was another acclaimed war hero, Toph Bei Fong whose reputation seemed to precede her everywhere she went. Her foul attitude and uncontrollable temper was always something that other delegates feared when going to the peace summits, for they feared to disagree with her. And last but not least, the delegates from the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko yet another acclaimed war hero, his uncle who took up residency in the great capitol of the Earth Kingdom and some of the council members.

It was like old times, everyone was back together under one roof pretending as if nothing had changed in the last six years, here they would gather and talk among one another as friends, but when delegations began it seemed as though some friendships died and others began.

Katara leaned up against the walls of the palace as she lurked about trying to find an easy way in without being noticed by the guards.

'You would think, that after all the unsettling reports that have traveled around, they would be a bit more up on their security,' Katara thought as she managed to sneak into the gardens that the King normally resided in after his long days at court. She sighed as she remembered how much she had loved coming here with Aang and her friends during the few weeks they had spent her planning for the invasion. Her smile faltered as she remembered that day when all had gone so wrong. Memories flashed before her and she could not help but shed a few tears as she remembered the day that she had almost lost her only hope in the world to the hands of the deceased Fire Nation Princess. Remembering how cold Zuko's voice was when he had told her of his sister's death she couldn't help but shudder as she was able to visualize once again the cold, dark, hatred he held in his eyes the moment he had told her three years ago. Soon she snapped back to reality as she heard footsteps quickly approaching her. She managed to dive behind a row of bushes as she watched a few council men from King Kui's courts walk about the winding paths of the garden.

"Yes I know," one whispered discreetly to the other, "but we cannot sit here and pretend it did not happen! She was a valuable asset in insuring that we would know any and all of the Fire Lord's movements while he's here at the summit!" he continued harshly.

"Hush! Do you want everyone to know that you were intending on putting your brother's wife's sister in the Fire Lord's bed as a concubine, let alone as a spy?" the other snapped harshly as his eyes scanned over the garden to be sure they were alone.

"Well what do you insist that we do? We need to know for certain if he is complying with our demands or if he has other plans in mind. We cannot afford another war Hein! And I have said it many a times that this young man does not seem to be the same man he was at the end of the war. He's changed and you can see it in his eyes, he wants something, something he cannot have and I am willing that it is something that belongs to us!"

"Oh Kanra, you're just paranoid as are we all, after the Avatar's disappearance we have all be on edge. I honestly think what he wants is answers and not just about that poor girl that was discovered dead, but also answers concerning the disappearance of Chief Sokka's sister, Lady Katara," the elder of the two finished as they sat down on the stone bench that sat directly across from Katara's hiding place.

"Perhaps your right, but I still cannot bring myself to fully trust him…" he paused as he looked down at his withered hands, "if only there was someone who we could place in there under his nose, someone he would trust to talk freely around without having any suspicions."

Katara remained hidden in the bushes as she continued to listen to the two elder men finish up their conversation concerning their plans. Her blood began to boil at the thought of another woman receiving any kind of attention from Zuko, whether she had wanted it or not, just the mere thought of another woman sharing his bed made her mad beyond belief.

"Well old friend perhaps we can search for a woman in the morning, one who wouldn't mind sharing the bed with the ill tempered Fire Lord," he laughed lightly as he and the other gentleman rose from the bench leaving Katara alone in the garden once again.

'I think I found my way into the palace after all,' she thought to herself as she exited her hiding place, 'though remaining hidden from Sokka and Toph, let alone father and Suki will be hard enough,' she thought as she threw her hood over her face and began her slow, but steady approach after the two elders that had been in the garden moments ago.

* * *

Dawn had come all too early for the inhabitants of the palace, today was the first official day of the peace summit, and everyone had to be prepared and ready for the breakfast. Servants entered the guests sleeping quarters, flinging open the curtains allowing sunlight to pour into the chambers waking the guests. After the abrupt wake-up call, the delegates prepared themselves for the morning festivities as well as the afternoon debates that were to occur after reacquainting themselves with old friends. The war hero's gathered together reuniting for the first time in a while, Sokka introduced his children to Toph and Zuko who were quite surprised that Sokka had two children since the last time they had seen him and yet another on the way. Suki who was on her third pregnancy was well rounded and looked as if she were to burst at any moment, which for her was a good thing. She had mentioned that she had wanted to have at least one child in the Earth Kingdom and by the looks of it she was going to get her wish.

"So Zuko, how are things in the Fire Nation?" Toph asked as they had sat down to eat. Her gaze glued to her plate. After gaining eyesight she couldn't help but be marveled by any and all things that her eyes saw and she especially couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to her friends faces whenever they talked.

"All is as well as it could be expected, the riots have died down, but the civil war still wages on and I cannot even tell you the death count. I just hope that these summits somehow help end many of the issues each nation has and that we can just have peace once more," Zuko sighed as he took a sip of his wine after answering Toph's question.

"Yeah," Sokka stated, "things have been quite calm around the Water Tribes, but I have heard of many outbursts throughout the Earth Kingdom and I am just lucky that the Water Tribes have been able to avoid such problems. But we do not like seeing our friends and allies suffering at the hands of their own people," Sokka finished as he ran his fingers through his eldest son's hair.

"We just hope we can help in any way that we can," Suki mentioned as she continued to graze on the food before her, "if you guys need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to ask us," she looked at both Toph and Zuko who nodded with thankful smiles on their faces as they continued to eat as well.

Then out of nowhere Toph began to sob lightly next to Zuko, letting her small, silent tears to roll down her face and onto her plate, "I just wish Aang and Katara were with us," she leaned against Zuko who had wrapped his arm around the petite earthbender as she sobbed on his silken robes.

"So do we all Toph, so do we all," Zuko whispered as he rocked her back and forth in their seats trying to comfort the young earthbender. This was the first time for them all to see Toph cry, she had always been so strong and hard headed and not once did she ever open up to any of them emotionally at least not like this.

"Toph they are always with us," Sokka began as he reached across the table silently pleading for her hand and to his relief she put her hand in his, "as long as you keep them here," he pointed to his head, "and here," he pointed to his heart with a gentle smile, "then they are never gone," he pulled her hand up to his mouth gently brushing his lips against the back of her hand, "and we will never leave you, remember friendships can transcend lifetimes," with that the young earthbender wiped her tears from her eyes and sat up to continue eating. For the rest of the breakfast they ate in silence.

Shortly after the breakfast feast, King Kui invited his guests to join him in the gardens to relax before they went to business later on in the afternoon. Everyone agreed and followed the King into the royal gardens where they were met with a breath taking view. From the north they saw the mountains that ran through the Earth Kingdom, their caps covered with snow, but their bases filled with life from the animals to the vegetation that grew rapidly but gracefully. The springs from the mountains flowed through the Ba Sing Se and into the royal gardens keeping alive the flowers and trees but also adding a calming sensation that was perfect for meditating.

The guests followed the King to the center of the garden where there were benches and tables gathered around, tea pots and cups set out along with some snacks for anyone that wanted some. And of course who else would run to a table filled with tea and food? Sokka and Iroh. Both had made their way over to the table as they conversed with one another and a few others who had decided to get something to drink. Zuko and Toph along with Suki and the children sat down in the grass near the others and began to speak once more.

"So Suki, you look like you're about to pop, when are you due?" Toph asked as she rubbed her hand on Suki's oversized belly.

"Any day now," she glanced down at her stomach and began to stroke it lovingly then glanced up at her two friends, "I only wish my parents could be here," she whispered as she looked over to her husband who seemed to be over animated in his conversation with a few gentleman and that made her giggle a bit, "but I am glad you two are here, at least you can see her when she is born," she finished.

"Yea I'm surprised you have two already! Snoozels over there fainted the last time he had seen a baby being delivered remember!" Toph laughed uncontrollably at the fond memory, causing Zuko to give them a curious glance.

"Oh," Suki gasped as she grabbed a fist full of grass while her other hand rested firmly on her stomach, "oh ok now, calm down little one," she stated as she strummed her fingers lightly, "she's kicking constantly now and at times it can be real painful," she smiled as she continued to tap her stomach. Toph placed her hand back on her friends belly and could feel the constant kicking that Suki was talking about. Her eyes widened in surprise for she had never felt that before, then without warning she grabbed Zuko's hand slapping right dab in the center of activity on Suki's belly, his facial expression causing her to laugh.

"Zuko! Can you feel it?" Toph questioned cheerfully as she held his hand down.

"Yes Toph," he tried pulling his hand away only to have Suki cover his hand with hers.

"It's alright Zuko I don't mind. Besides I think she likes your touch," she smiled as she felt the warmth in his hand calming the baby a bit, "whenever I sit by the fire she isn't as active, warmth soothes her," she stated calmly as she slackened her shoulders while supporting herself on her hands as she leaned back.

Zuko smiled, he had never felt a child inside a woman before, and surly he had never thought that warmth calms them but Suki was his friend and by the looks of it she needed a break from the chaos in there. He tenderly rose the temperature in his hand as he began to caress her stomach looking up at her for approval. He received no arguments from her end and began his menstruations on the child within.

'So this is what it feels like,' he thought as he caressed his friends stomach hoping that he wouldn't upset Sokka in the process, 'it feels nice,' he smiled at that and finished his attentions towards the child when Sokka started to approach them.

"Uh Zuko? What are you doing to my wife?" he asked as he held a tray with four drinks on it.

"He's calming your child and making me feel better," Suki interrupted as she took one cup off the tray handing it to Toph, then one to Zuko and the other for herself, "not that you should worry," she smirked giving Zuko a wink.

"Oh ok, well don't let me stop you," he smiled as he took one last look at Zuko mouthing, "no funny stuff," before turning back to the table placing the tray back where he had found it.  
Suki shook her head as she watched her husband then took a sip of the tea, "Thank you Zuko, you gave me a moment of piece, if only the moment could have lasted a bit longer," she giggled as she watched his cheeks turn a crimson color, "I'm playing with you," she grabbed his hand in hers giving him a wink once more, "but thank you seriously," and with that they were silent for a while as they listened to Sokka tell some of the council members of their adventures back in the day.

A while later King Kui rose from listening to Sokka's tales, stretching out his stiffened limbs before he announced that it was time to get to business, "My friends, if you please," he opened his hand up towards the entrance into the palace, "let us begin the summit. Delegates if you will follow me and the rest of you please I hope you enjoy your stay in Ba Sing Se, there is much to see in the city if you'd care to spend your day out there then inside this stuffy old palace," everyone laughed lightly at the King's last comment and they all parted their ways, the delegates followed the King while their family and friends headed off to various parts of the palace, or decided to tour the city as the King had offered.

* * *

The double doors parted as King Kui made his way to his throne, the delegates close behind and they too found their seats around the large earthed table.

"Gentlemen," the King began then hearing a cough come from in front of him he bowed his head to the only female in the room, "and Lady, let us begin. We have much to discuss during the week and I do not wish to waste any time," with that he sat down in his throne and the meeting began.

"General Shizang what your report," the king addressed an elder gentleman who stood from his seat and began to pace the floor behind the seated delegates.

"Riots have been breaking out all over the Earth Kingdom, we here in Ba Sing Se have been fortunate enough to hold down the rioters, but I am afraid with the recent disappearance of the Avatar things will not die down easily," he looked at the king who nodded for him to continue, "also about a few weeks ago, someone set fire to many of our crop fields just outside of Omashu destroying at least half if not more of this year's harvest," he glanced around the table seeing delegates flip through papers, conversing secretly with one another and others nodding their heads in understanding, "if I may your highness, but I believe that in order for this chaos to end, we need to find the Avatar as soon as possible, he seems to be the reason for these outbursts and if we find him perhaps our troubles will slacken a bit if not all the way." With that he finished, mumbles and hushed whispers floated around the table.

"I see, but if I may say something General, the Avatar has been missing for three years, he could be anywhere and I am sure that his absence means something. Perhaps he does not wish to be found," another member stated.

"Aang would not turn his back on people that needed him," someone at the far end of the table shouted angrily, Toph stood slamming her fists against the table, "I don't think Aang just decided to up and leave, in case you haven't forgotten gentlemen, his friend was found dead just off Earth Kingdom shores barbequed and still we have no explanation as to how or why. I do not think that Aang merely left, I think he has been taken prisoner!" she slapped the table once more causing all eyes on her.

Then another piped in, "If the Avatar has been kidnapped as you so love to believe, who was it then? He has no enemies among us and I am sure that those who caused the war in the first place are long dead. So tell me little one, if not the dead then who would try and kidnap the most powerful bender in the world and cause this much chaos? Who would benefit from this?" he demanded his eyes glued on Toph. Zuko felt uncomfortable at the defensiveness and hostility this man held towards his friend and a low growl escaped his throat as it was his turn to slam his fist on the table.

"Listen! We are not here to argue with one another, we are here to help each other and solve issues at hand. Avatar Aang's disappearance has been hard on all of us, let alone the people of the world and because of that we are left facing the issues that we have today. I personally do not know who would take Aang nor who would gain from this chaos that has been started but I assure you that we will get farther from knowing if we continue to argue with each other," with that he leaned back in his chair feeling the soft blow to his arm by his little earthbender who sat there with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Sparky," she whispered as her eyes focused on the others at the meeting.

"Fire Lord Zuko is right, fighting among one another will not solve anything," King Kui stated firmly pounding his fist into the wooden arm rest of his throne, "we need to come together and defeat whatever it is out there that is trying to ruin our chance at peace," and with that the summit exploded into a clash of voices as everyone tried to solve the very mystery before them.

The first meeting of the summit lasted hours, finally they had come to a close leaving the Earth King with only a few words left to say to his friends, "Well gentlemen, and Lady, I think that it is time to retire from business and enjoy the entertainment that our friends Council members Hein and Kanra have provided for us in the ballroom," he rose from his seat, which caused all others to rise immediately bowing as the King exited the room.

"And that's my que to leave," Toph jabbed her elbow into Zuko's side causing him to gasp not out of pain, but out of surprise, "you go have fun Sparky," she said with a wink as she parted from him and the others as they continued their short walk to the ballroom. Zuko didn't think about joining the others, but something in the back of his mind said it would be dishonorable to go off to his room and not enjoy the entertainment that they had put together. He sighed as he followed the others into the throne room where his eyes caught sight of something off in the distance. Women, multiple women gathered together on a makeshift stage giggled and whispered to one another about each man that had walked into the ball room to watch their performance. Zuko rolled his eyes as he soon realized why Toph did not want to join them and he reminded himself to get back at her for this later.

"Oh girls! Look over there, it's the King himself," one of the exotic dancers whispered as she pointed to Kui walking towards his designated are to watch their performance.

"Oh yea, well look at the Fire Lord! I heard he was coming!" another mentioned as she motioned her head forward towards the young Fire Lord as he was summoned by Kui to join him. The other men sat on the ground where several decorative pillows were spread out for a more exotic and relaxing environment. The lights were dimmed to where the room had a soft glow allowing a more intense atmosphere as the dancers would be more apt into dancing for the strangers.

"I heard stories about him," another dancer began as she looked at all the other dancers watching her then the young man that she spoke about, "I hear that he is quite the lover and that the council men are looking for someone to put in his bed after our performances tonight!" the girls broke out in giggles and blushes as they stared back at the two royal men who conversed with one another about things unknown to them.

"Well I hear that he is no longer interested in putting women in his bed as much as he is interested in helping his people," one girl said her veil hiding most of her face. But her blue eyes shone brightly and defiantly than all the others.

"I don't care much really," one girl shrugged as she glanced back over at the King and the Fire Lord, "as long as I can please the council members well enough and somehow manage to get into the bed of either the King Kui or the Fire Lord I have been assured that it will be well worth it," she winked at the others as the music began to play, "alright ladies lets go," he finished as she got in her dancing position as the others quickly followed suit.

The women were dressed in the most exotic of ways, they wore bra like contraptions across their chests many had different designs and colors, as their bottoms were covered by mere loin clothes and wrapped by loose see through sashes making their desires hidden from their audience. As the music began the women began their dance, causing all eyes to be on them except for the eyes of King Kui and Fire Lord Zuko. They seemed too wrapped up in whatever topic they were discussing that they hardly noticed the stares from Council members Hein and Kanra.

"Like I said before, I do not know where to begin my search for my old friend. It has been three years and I have to agree much with Lady Bei Fong, I do not believe that Avatar Aang would just runaway from his responsibilities. I cannot tell you how many nights I have lain awake in my bed racking my brain trying to understand what happened three years ago. I keep going over the events and nothing ever indicated that he would ever runaway and there was not a single threat that would have made me think that someone would try and capture him. But that seems to be the only possible answer to the question behind his disappearance," he finished as he picked up a cup of tea that was offered to him by a servant.

"I understand what you mean and I agree with Lady Bei Fong as well. Never did I think that Avatar Aang would abandon us in such a time of need, he had been helping me along with other monarchies here in the Earth Kingdom and I'm sure he helped you in the Fire Nation," he gestured his hand towards Zuko who nodded, "that it shocks me to think he would run away. I cannot tell you how devastating it was for me when I heard of what happened to his friend. I know that it has been three years, but I have been considering on sending out a couple of my best bounty hunters in search for the Avatar," he finished as he now took a drink of his tea and turned his attentions towards the dancing beauties approaching him and the young Fire Lord.

"I have had the same thought," Zuko replied as he to now turned to see two young women approaching him and Kui, "but for now I think we have other things to worry about," he smiled as he watched the one with emerald eyes approach him as fiercely ass someone else he knew. Katara. The young woman's outfit was clad in green defining her as Earth Kingdom, as the young woman that approached Kui was clad in red defining her as Fire Nation; her eyes definitely screamed Fire Nation. Suddenly it was then that Zuko had realized that these women were wearing the color of their nations and his eyes quickly scanned through the dim lit room for a dancer clad in blue. As much as he tried to ignore the young woman straddling him he could not seem to find any dancer clad in blue and his hopes quickly dispersed to where he decided to go along with the young woman before him.

'This is going to be a long night,' he thought.

* * *

"Toph what took you guys so long?" Suki questioned as the young earthbender entered their shared chambers with as little grace as possible.

"Oh you know how old men are, they think they know everything and that whatever anyone other says is wrong and blah blah blah," she snorted out as she jumped onto the couch puffed moving her bangs out of her face.

"So I take it, it didn't go so well," Suki asked as she slowly but surely sat down in the chair across from Toph keeping her hand on her stomach, "well I am just glad I didn't have to hear of anyone being sent to the infirmary," she laughed as she started to pour herself some water.

"Suki let me get that," Toph was quick on her feet as she snatched the water pitcher and glass from Suki's hands who gave her a questioning look, "look, you are about to burst any moment and your husband isn't here to wait on you hand and foot so I am here to help however you want. I know that this may seem to come out of nowhere but, you remind me so much of Katara and you have become one of my best friends and I just want to help you out in any way I can ok," she finished as she handed a dumbfounded Suki her water.

Finally regaining her composer Suki took the glass from her friend's hand and smiled as she replied "Uhhh, thanks Toph," she took a drink as she watched her friend sit back down on the couch eyeing her concerningly, "look, I know it's been hard on you ever since Katara left and I know that I have tried to step in not exactly in her place but as your support and I am sorry if I have made you feel that I have stepped in Katara's place," she looked down at the liquid in her glass awaiting the young earthbender's response.

"Suki," Toph began as she patted the spot next her on the couch, Suki responded by getting up with the help of Toph of course and sat down next to her, "I never meant to make you think that you stepped into Katara's place, because in reality no one ever will. I know that when we were working together during the end of the war I wasn't very nice to you and that was because well," she blushed as she averted her gaze from Suki, "because I liked Sokka and he seemed to like you more than me," she finished.

"Oh Toph I'm sorry, I never knew," she began as she grabbed hold of Toph's hand squeezing it gently.

"No, no it's alright, I got over it long ago, besides I'm not the relationship type," Toph piped up back to her normal personality, "speaking of Sokka he went to the ballroom with Zuko and Kui for some _special _entertainment that Council members' Hein and Kanra conjured up," she rolled her eyes, "who knows, you might not have a husband by the end of the night," both Toph and Suki laughed at the last comment.

Slapping Toph's knee Suki threw herself up slowly, "Come on Toph, let's get ready for bed, I'm sure you will have much to do tomorrow and I am just too tired to do anything else," with that they went to their separate bed chambers and prepared for bed.

* * *

The cool breeze rolled into the chamber skipping over her exposed skin forcing chill down her spine. Her hair blew softly around her face as she gazed out at the open balcony view from inside the chamber, she sighed heavily as she paced the floor before the bed that sat off in the next room. She began to chew away at her nails at the thought of being so intimate with the Fire Lord, especially on such short notice and now she was beginning to have second thoughts. What if he was not interested in her? What if he would be furious with her after they had finished what was started? Would he even peak to her, let alone look at her?

So many questions swam through her mind as she walked out onto the balcony looking up at the moon, "Oh Yue," she sighed as she looked down at the city below, "be with me, help me," she finished as she jolted into an upright position after hearing someone enter the chamber slamming the door behind them.

'Oh spirits!' she thought as she stiffened daring not to turn around to face the man who had just entered the room.

"Oh for the love of Agni!" the man yelled seeing that someone had slipped a woman into his chambers shortly after the evening in the ballroom, "look, I don't know who put you up to this, but I have had a long day and I am not interested in having someone else in my room other than myself," he finished as he reached out, his fingers grazing her shoulder.

As she turned around to face him, his eyes were met with familiar blue ones, barely visible above a red veil. One of the dancers had somehow managed to sneak into his room.

'But wait,' he thought as he gazed into the woman's eyes, 'those eyes,' he reached for the veil only to have her hand cover his, instead of stopping him she helped him remove the veil from her face revealing her identity to him.

"Katara," he breathed helplessly as he seemed caught off guard by her half naked appearance and her appearance alone since three years.

She slid her hand upward cupping his face as light tears streamed down her face, "Zu-Zuko," she couldn't help but shudder when she heard his name pass her lips, she smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her pulling her in his warm embrace comforting her.

At first he did not comprehend as to why he held her so tight, perhaps it was because he wished to comfort this woman, this woman that he had loved for so long or perhaps it was because he thought that at any moment she would vanish leaving him alone once more. It had been three years since the last time they had seen one another, three years and he didn't understand why it had been so long nor why she had left that night but he knew that he was going to get answers from her one way or another, but now wasn't the best of times. He could hear her faint whimpers and he knew that she continued to cry, but for what he did not know, he pulled away from her slightly lifting her chin with his hand allowing their eyes to lock.

"Katara," he paused, he had no idea what to say to her, after all what do you say to someone you haven't seen in three years and the first time you two interact with one another one of you is crying. Again he tried to think of what to say, but all he could think of was, "I'm sorry Katara, I'm so sorry," he pulled her back into his embrace as he stroked her hair gingerly pulling her away from the balcony.

"No, no Zuko it," she paused as she pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes, "it shouldn't be you apologizing, it should be me," she fixed herself as she paced before him, much like that night that he hadn't show up at the feast before her wedding.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I'm sorry that I hurt you, that I left you like I did, after seeing you leave me alone I couldn't handle being there anymore. I had to get away, I had to see the world, to forget of all the things that I have lost in my life and to find a new and better way to live away from all my problems," she sighed as he just looked at her with calming and peaceful eyes, "but every time I tried to forget you always pulled me back. Every time I was with another, I couldn't help but imagine it was you that I was sharing that moment with. I can't even begin to tell you how jealous I became of common whores who I had heard shared your bed for one night! But still I did not want to approach you, I couldn't because I was afraid that you would reject me, hate me for leaving you, my family and my friends behind the way I did so I continued to remain hidden," she looked back up at him as she slowed down with the pacing trying to read his face, but she found nothing that indicated to her that things would be fine between them, "I know that you might not want to see me, but I just wanted to tell you that even if you hadn't, that I have missed you so much and that I am sorry for everything that I have done in these past few years that have caused you any pain," she looked up at him pleading with him silently to say something but he did not, "please Zuko say something, talk to me," still no answer.

Nodding her head in understanding she turned away from him making her way to the door, "goodbye Zuko, please find it in your heart to forgive me one day," and with that he watched her leave behind the closed door and couldn't even begin to fathom what had just happened.

'Uh you idiot! The woman that you love has just spilled her heart out to you and you let her leave?! Go after her now!' he cursed at himself as he threw the door open to find that she had not made it very far. Quickly and quietly as possible he ran up behind her snatching her in his arms turning her to face him, his breath was quick as he picked her up from the ground wrapping her legs around him and slamming her into a massive pillar. He ran searing hot kisses down her throat as she lolled her head back giving him more flesh to feast upon. Her moaning was hard to ignore and he decided that this wasn't the place for their legendary passion.

Kicking open the door to his chamber he slammed it shut with his foot as the woman of his dreams filled his arms, kissing him with a passion that he had longed for for three years. As they reached the bed chamber he threw her from him and onto the bed as he began to peel away his robes, leaving only a toned muscled torso bare.

Her eyes widened as to how much he had matured in the last three years, 'and to think this is what I have been missing all along,' she thought as stood placing her hand on his chest, 'well not anymore,' with that she tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him down to her, engulfing him in all her passion.

At first Zuko seemed hesitant not knowing whether this was moment was real or just something he had conjured up in his mind but he knew that he wouldn't let this moment fade away. Grabbing a fistful of hair he pulled her head back slightly crashing his lips against hers, it was not fully of passion and lust, but more of comfort and hope as his hands roamed her body. His hand traveled up her back catching the tie strings of her top slowly pulling them loose to where it only hung over the edge of her breasts.

Zuko growled softly as he pushed her down onto the bed, "Mine," something in his eyes told her that they would not be getting much sleep this night.

* * *

**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter and things are going to start to slow down a bit that way there is more understanding among the readers. Also I will be posting up a new fic based off the book/movie called "The Notebook" I saw this the other day an loved it and thought I would turn it into a Zutara fic. So when it comes out let me know what you think of it and if I should continue or not. So yea....ok enjoy.**

**-Turion  
**


	10. Note!

**AN:  
Ok…so I think I might just abandon this story since it seemed really kinda rushed. I will continue my work on "The Notebook" and also I will be starting up a new one based off of a really cool yet weird dream…and no I didn't dream of Zuko and Katara. But I thought it would be kind of cool to write about. Oh also, for those of you who have read my profile, I said that I have been writing a book and I wasn't lying, if you guys want to check it out that would be great! I would love feedback on that so let me know if you would be interested in reading that. Also tell me if you want me to continue To Never Forget, if you do then I promise that I will work hard on finishing it and making it better than it already is….so yea. Ok well let me know!**

**-Turion**


	11. Oh How Time Changes All

**AN: Ok so after posting my little alert last night about not continuing this story, I saw that my story had over 300hits in less than a day...needless to say that seems a bit better than just reviews, but that person who did encourage me to continue you know who you are I thank you. So ladies and gents, after seeing the number of hits I got, I decided to continue this story and not bum out. Thank you for wanting to read this, and yea...so on with the chapter.**

-Turion  


* * *

Rays of sunlight barely poured into the room just enough to wake a refreshed and dazed Katara. Her eyes fluttered open but then squinted as the beam of light made contact with her eyes and she quickly drew her hand to her face to shield it from the sun. Sighing contently she turned over to see that where Zuko had lain was nothing more than an empty space with rumpled sheets. She sat up quickly running her thin fingers through her hair as her eyes scanned about the room, alas she saw no one.

'Oh La, where could he have gone?' she thought to herself as she stood pulling the sheet from the bed and wrapping it around her naked form. But before she had really any time to investigate the door to Zuko's chambers flung open revealing a young servant with a tray filled with food and drink placed neatly on it. He smiled gingerly at her as he placed the tray on the bed, then bowed before leaving the room with her in it all alone once more. Finally giving in, she sat down on the edge of the bed and began to eat away at the fruit that had been brought up to her as her mind continued to race.

Her brother was here, so was her father and her friends, not to mention the one man that she truly loved but he was nowhere to be found. What was she going to do? Run away again or come face to face with all that she had left behind? Katara shook her head as she thought over this, how could she disappear one day and then randomly appear another? No she had to leave, there was no way that she could face them all again. It was hard enough to confront Zuko after those three years but she had to do it, she knew that he had seen her and she had to admit that she wanted him to see her and look were that lead.

'Katara you were never all that bright,' she cursed herself as she rose from the bed walking out onto the balcony that overlooked the garden below. She sighed once more as she looked down at the beautiful garden displayed before her, then to her surprise she saw Zuko sparring with a young man who seemed to be Water Tribe.

"SOKKA!" she yelled absent mindedly. When both young men froze where they stood and turned to the balcony, Katara had already ducked out of sight slapping a hand over her mouth.

'Oh Katara! How could you be so stupid!' she raved at herself as she slowly crawled from the balcony back to the safety and secretiveness of Zuko's chambers. That was it, she had to leave and fast.  
Once she was sure that she was out of sight from the garden's view, Katara threw off the sheet and quickly grabbed her dancer's clothes and began to put them on rather quickly. As she began to tie the draw strings to her top a pair of warm hands gently brushed hers away continuing to tie the laces for her. She turned around to come face to face with Zuko who had a genuine smile on his face as he gazed at her.

"You leaving aren't you?" his question was direct and to the point. How was it that Zuko knew her all too well when she at times didn't even know herself anymore? She nodded dumbly as she cast her eyes downward unable to meet his gaze.

"Somehow I knew you were," his hand went to her chin lifting her face to meet his.

Katara smiled slightly as she looked up at him, her eyes ablaze as she cupped his face, "I'm not going anywhere until the summit is over only then will I leave," she brought his face down to hers kissing him ever so gently on the lips, "besides I think it's time I stop running from my past and face it head on," she sighed as she looked down. She knew facing the world she left behind would be a challenge and it would be heart wrenching but it was something she had to do, something she needed to do.

Zuko watched her carefully as her thoughts played through her mind, "I think your right," he whispered as he pulled her tighter into his embrace, "and I will be there at your side every step of the way," he kissed her forehead as she tightened her grip around him burring her face deeper into his chest.

* * *

"Meeting is now in session!" the general yelled down at the other end of the table near King Kui and the other Earth Kingdom delegates.

"Now to pick up where we left off yesterday would be…" the scribe began as his eyes scanned over the written word from the previous meeting, "ah would be the determination of whether or not to send a search party out in hopes of recovering Avatar Aang," he rolled the scroll back up and sat down as the mumbling between delegates began, he then drew out another scroll and prepared his ink and brush on the new scroll.

"Yes," King Kui nodded his head as he looked out over the table, "I discussed this last night with Fire Lord Zuko and I believe that there should be at least a few benders from each nation grouping together as one in search for Avatar Aang. If he really has been taken as some like to believe," he gestured towards the young Fire Lord and Earthbender, "than we do not know who or what our enemy is and should be prepared at all costs," he finished as his eyes continued to roam from face to face.

"How do we know where to look? The only lead we had was a charred body found of the cost of the Earth Kingdom, any clues that may have been present at the time could be lost as we are now," one delegate argued.

"So you want to do nothing?" a voice demanded and yet again it was Toph as she rose from her seat.

"Aang is our friend and last I recall if any of you were ever in danger or needed his help he was there for you. Now you are saying that because the trail is cold you do not wish to further investigate?" she stomped her foot into the ground as she glared at the men before her.

"We do not even know where to begin let alone where to find him now," another delegate piped in.

Just then the double doors to the room parted open, servants mouths were agape as the cloaked figure with sea blue eyes entered.

"I do," was all the voice said. The cloaked figure removed its hood to reveal Katara lost Princess of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Gasps filled the room as all stared at the lost beauty before them, all but two people.

Sokka was the first to bolt from his seat, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him slamming himself into Katara and sending them both to the ground.

"Katara!!" he hugged and kissed her holding on for dear life and praying that this be not a trick of the mind. "Oh thank the spirits you're alive!" he whispered in her ear as the tears began to flow down his face steadily. Katara had her hand on the back of his head as the other was tightly wrapped round his waist as they were now on their knees embracing one another.

"Oh Sokka!" was all she seemed to muster out. Her eyes opened as the tears clouded her vision; she was able to make out Zuko and Toph standing there before the crowd and another face she had dreamt of seeing again.

"Dad!" she yelped as he sank to his knees enveloping both of his children in his arms. He couldn't believe the sight before his very eyes, his daughter after three long, miserable years had returned to him and hopefully for good now.

"So," Toph whispered to Zuko as she nudged him with her elbow, "how long did it take for you to figure out Sugar Queen was here?" she looked at him then back down at the reunited family.

At first Zuko didn't know what to say or how to answer her so forward question, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about Toph," he whispered back as he averted his gaze from hers.

Toph had a smirk slapped on her face as she rolled her eyes then looking up at Zuko, "Right, first off I know Sugar Queen's steps anywhere and I know yours anywhere. And last night both of you were together out in the hall and in your room…" she trailed off seeing the deadening look in his eyes daring her to finish that sentence.

"Ok so I did know she was here, but I only found out last night, I swear and it was her idea to come forth today. I may have helped her a bit with her decision to stay a bit longer," he whispered as he bent down to her ear. Toph's cheeks went read as she hinted on how he had urged or persuaded Katara to stay.

"Oh trust me, whatever it was it worked," she winked as she looked back at her friend who was now standing and looking directly at her.

Katara whipped the tears from her eyes as she approached Toph, "Toph," she held out her arms and almost fell over as the earthbender bolted into her embrace, "I've missed you so much!"

"The feelings mutual Sugar Queen!" Toph replied as she held onto Katara, "I can't tell you how sad and hurt I was when you left, I thought, I thought I would never see you again!" she began to let her emotion show, but quickly guarded it again as she pulled away from Katara.

King Kui during this little reunion sat in his place with a smile plastered about his face, perhaps it was not the time to continue the meeting, "Lady Katara," he said as he rose. Katara turned towards him bowing before him but he extended his hand out towards her chin lifting her face to meet his, "welcome back," he pulled her into a tight embrace as well thanking the spirits that she was safe and she seemed to know the whereabouts of the Avatar.

"Thank you King Kui," she said as she returned the embrace quickly then pulling herself from his grasp slowly backing up back to her friends and family, "would you mind too terribly if I stole them away from you for the rest of the day?" she questioned as she wrapped her arms around Zuko as the others stood next to her.

Shaking his head lightly with a smile, "Not at all Lady Katara, I was actually going to suggest that we give you and your family a week to reconnect with one another," he bowed his head as he began to hear grumbling come from the others, his glare was icy and fierce, "no longer. And those of you who seem to have issues may I remind you that not much would have been accomplished in a week if we remember our last summit," he glared over at one of the Earth Kingdom delegates from a smaller province of the Earth Kingdom, "it took us at least a month to discuss one simple matter, so I do not think it is unfair to give them a week to rekindle since it has been three years since their last encounter."And with that the bowed to the king as he walked from the room with the Katara and her family and friends trailing close behind.  


* * *

"Katara, come!" Sokka said quickly as he grabbed her hand leading her down the long hallway.

"Sokka wait!" she gasped as she was taken by surprise, "Where are we going?" she questioned as she was still being dragged by her brother.

"There's important people I want you to meet," he said as he came to a halt in front of his chamber doors, "come on," he opened the door gently and quietly not trying to disturb the peaceful atmosphere on the other side of the door. There playing on the ground were two boys and their mother sitting on the couch watching them with loving eyes. Katara's mouth fell open as she saw two smaller images of Sokka playing together before her, she was an aunt and by the likes of Suki she was going to be an aunt of three!

"Oh Sokka," Katara placed her hand on his arm as her other hand found its way over her mouth. She smiled at him then entered the room quietly as Suki began to nod off and sat before the two boys whose playing came to a halt. Her gentle eyes gazed at their faces as they slowly crawled over to her keeping eye contact. Their faces were still chubby and their eyes were shades of blue and green blended perfectly together and were wide with wonder and life. Katara smiled as she watched them both take their hands and softly touch her face almost as if they knew her from a dream.

"Hello little ones, I'm your aunt Katara," she whispered softly as she bent her face closer to them kissing them each on the forehead and pulling them into her arms, "ohh," she whispered as she looked up at her brother along with Toph and Zuko who still stood in the doorway. When she began to release them they squealed for joy waking Suki who looked down at her two boys and the woman who held onto them in disbelief.

She rose almost too quickly from the couch as she stared down at the young woman with her sons, "Katara," tears streamed down her face as her friend rose from the ground and embraced her as gently as possible.

"It's been too long Suki," Katara whispered as she held her friend close.


	12. Where Did We Leave Off?

To Never Forget Chpt. 12

It had been quite an event. She was reunited with her friends and family, the man she loved and was able to find Aang with the help of others from around the world. She stood in the bathing quarters brushing out her dark locks with her fingers as she gazed at her fatigue. Standing there gazing at herself she realized that she was no longer that little fourteen year old girl who had helped the Avatar save the world from destruction, nor was she that seventeen year old girl who was to be married to the most powerful bender in the world. Now she was just Katara at the age of twenty one who had changed from a child and into a woman. Slowly reaching up she grazed her fingertips across the shiny blue stone that had only left her neck once and smiled. Before she had left the South Pole, she remembered on her wedding day the conversation that she had had for the last time with her grandmother.

Flashback:

Withered hands gently tugged away at her hair, pinning it up and off her shoulders. Katara looked at her reflection, seeing how beautiful she had been made for this day.  
"Oh my Katara," Gran Gran said as she placed her fragile hands on Katara's shoulders, "every day I see more and more of your mother in you," she kissed the back of Katara's head then helped her rise from her chair, "she would have been proud to have been her on this day, to see how much you have grown up into a beautiful, independent young woman."

End of Flashback

Sighing heavily she placed her hands on the rims of the basin, looking down at her element as it sat there, stilled and at peace. Water was calming, soothing, peaceful and a healer. It was then that Katara had realized that she was nothing like her element at all, she was forceful, precise, deadly, and cold hearted at times, she had not been filled with passion like she had long ago. Time had changed her, it had changed everyone; her eyes shifted from the stilled water back up to her reflection in the mirror and she gave one last sigh as she straightened her back and headed out of the bathing quarters.

Her family had been so grateful for her return, they had proclaimed that "Their Old Katara" had returned and in truth she had not. No longer was she filled with happiness or passion, but now it was more so hurt and anger. She had been abandoned in her gravest time of need and no one seemed to have cared much, it was as if everyone had continued on with their lives, forgetting all that had happened. And that was her biggest problem. Flopping down on her bed she gazed up at the ceiling her eyes narrowed as her thoughts ventured back to that day, only now did she realize that this was truly the first time she had actually thought about all that had happened and it angered her greatly. Suddenly a small gust of wind blew in from the balcony smacking her body gently; her eyes caught sight of the moon. Slowly she turned from the night sky as tears began to form silently behind closed lids.

"Forgive me Gran Gran, but I am nothing like her," and with that she fell into a deep slumber, something she hadn't had in a long time.

The sun had come sooner than expected for the waterbender; servants entered her quarters as they had done before placing a tray on a makeshift table, breakfast was waiting for her. Groaning as the sun pierced through the darkness of the room as a servant threw open the curtains, Katara sat up abruptly remembering that today she was to spend time with her friends and family. She threw off the sheets of the bed from her body making her way over to the small tray and began to devour the delicious food the servants had left for her.

After eating her breakfast, Katara had gotten herself dressed in her undergarment top and loose blue pants that hung loosely around her legs, but held a tight form around her waist. Since she was not going to be rekindling with politicians she did not see any reason in changing her appearance, besides she wanted to get some sparing time in today's list of events. As she approached her doors, she slid on her shoes then quickly left her chambers and made her way down to the courtyard where the others had said they would meet her. She wore a smirk the whole way down to the court yard, the looks of shock and desire plastered on all the men's faces as she passed them, her toned core being exposed and her exotic flesh looking ever so delicious. Her smirk only seemed to grow even more when she paced the young Fire Lord's chambers and heard something drop from inside the room and continued walking.

Zuko had been drinking a glass of water as he had finished his sparing session with one of his guards at sunrise, he was making his way out of his chambers, a towel slung over his bare shoulder and his sparing pants still on as he saw Katara pass by. She had exposed herself rather nicely, almost too nicely for Zuko that early in the morning. Being caught unaware he had dropped his glass of water as he saw her smirk widen.

'Oh she's going to regret that,' he thought as he looked out seeing her continuing down the hall and noticed that he was not the only one to gawk at her as she passed by. This disturbed Zuko greatly, for he felt that he was the only man to look at her the way the others were. His eyes narrowed as he went back into his room grabbing a loose cotton shirt that buttoned up and placed it on, though he decided to keep it open. He then quickly left his quarters and headed down to the court yard where he and the others would decide what they were going to do now that Katara was going to be with them. The summit had been put on hold for their bonding time and Zuko remembered that he needed to personally that Kui for the opportunity. As he walked down the halls he saw the others out in the court yard, all were there but him. Sokka's two boys ran about the adults, as Toph, Suki, and Katara gathered together talking about whatever it is girls talk about. And Sokka, well he was off in his own little world as he stuffed tarts in his face and Iroh drank some tea. Zuko shook his head; it was just like old times, except now all they needed was Aang. Zuko didn't want to openly admit it, but he really missed the young airbender, he missed being called Sifu Hotman and he missed being able to get angry about it. He missed Aang and prayed to Agni everyday and La every night that Aang was still alive and out there somewhere. And he promised himself that with this summit a group would be formed to go and find his friend, and he would be one of the members to go and look for him.

As he began to head out of the palace and into the court yard, two figures caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was the same two council members that Zuko caught staring at him the night the dancers had been brought in for entertainment. He rolled his eyes as he knew these two snakes well, he did not much care for them or any man who claimed themselves to be politicians for they were snakes and were only interested in personal gain most of the time. Soon Zuko found himself caught off guard when a pair of cool hands shoved him backwards and into a wall, his eyes met that of narrowed blue eyes and he smirked as he looked down at her tan hands pressed firmly against his flesh.

"Geeze Zuko, you really haven't changed that much have you? Always fashionably late all the time," she laughed, oh Agni how he had missed it. She drew her hands away as they walked out into the court yard together.

"Remember this," he shoved her lightly, "a Fire Lord is never late, everyone else is simply early," he smirked as they reunited with the others. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Sure, whatever you say Zuko, whatever you say," there was a glint in her eyes, and she smiled as they had gathered together deciding on what they would do today.

* * *

"Do you understand why we have brought you here?" an elder man whispered from behind his cloaked face.

A beautiful young woman stood before five men, hooded and cloaked, her head bowed as her locks cascaded down her back, she nodded in reply, "Yes my lord," she looked up at the men before her, blue eyes meeting cold, empty gems as they remained hidden under their hoods. When they had found this young woman they prayed that their mission would succeed. She was of the same people, same exotic beauties, same perfect ocean blue eyes, perfect body, and she was a waterbender. She reminded them much of Lady Katara and she had a fierce attitude that even the master waterbender could not rival. She would be the perfect candidate to place in the young Fire Lord's bed, seeing how he was mesmerized by exotic beauty and fierceness. Yes she was perfect.  


* * *

**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter...I know it is kinda short, but my brain is fried from working on all these stupid term papers for college...trust me they are no fun what so ever. So anyways, I hope you like this chapter and the next one will be up when I can get it up. Also I will be posting "The Notebook's" newest chapter up as well....then after that its radio silence until these five term papers are finished....ok I'm leaving now. Later**

**-Turion**


	13. Alive

**AN: Ok sorry I haven't updated...like I said, term papers have been flyin in like non other! So here is the next chapter...it is shorter, but it begins to tie the story together, well almost. When Aang disappeared, no one knew what happened to him, so now here you see where the Airbender is. Ok so tell me what you think and yea, later guys.**

**-Turion  
**

* * *

Dim lights filled his vision, his head throbbed wildly as his vision tried to adjust to the change.

'How did this happen?' he questioned himself quietly, 'How did I let this happen?' his eyes now locked onto a familiar figure and widened as he saw the chest rise and fall, rise and fall. When had they brought her here? Was he sleeping when they had placed her in his cell? All he knew was that he needed to wake her and fast.

"Gaya!" fighting against his restraints he tried moving towards the limp carcass that dangled against the wall.

"Gaya!" he yelled again and again, but nothing happened, she didn't look at him, she didn't speak. She did nothing.

Finally after several moments of trying to reach her he slumped down to the floor wrapping his bruised and battered hands round his face as he wept. She was dead; he didn't save her in time. He failed, again.

Suddenly the old metal door creaked open and light began to pour fiercely into the room. Aang's head peaked up to see who it was that had entered, he needed to know who it was that was doing this, he needed to know why they were doing this before it was too late for himself. His eyes quickly darted back to Gaya's body as a soft moan escaped from the corner that she had been placed in. She was alive! But then the figure moved further into the room, causing Aang to focus his eyes on him. He stood tall, and strong, his hair was wild and out of control and something familiar stuck out from the corner of his mouth.

'Wait a minute, is that straw?!' Aang thought quickly. His eyes narrowed and a growl escaped his lips as the figure walked over to Gaya to start examining her.

"JET?!" Aang yelled with all the might he had in him.

"Hey Aang, finally glad you figured it out. I was beginning to doubt the Avatar there for a while," he smirked as he stepped into the light towards Aang, his face was now lit up bright enough for Aang's assumptions to be proven true, "you've been in here for three years and hadn't known all this time as to who had done this to you," again another one of his famous smirks as his eyes glared into Aang's, "and they say that you are truly almighty! HA!" he turned back to Gaya, lifting her head gently with his forefinger.

Seeing this, Aang struggled in his bindings once again, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" he roared as one of the chain cuffs broke into pieces.

But for some reason this didn't seem to bother Jet one bit, he only smirked as he removed the loose strands of hair from her face, "You know Avatar Aang, if I were you, I would do all I could to keep your little girlfriend here alive," turning round to face Aang, his eyes narrowed and he suddenly became serious, "you wouldn't want anything like what happened to that earth kingdom girl to happen to your precious Gaya now would you?"

Aang searched deep within Jet's eyes, he lowered his head knowing that what he had done to Meng would surly happen to Gaya if he didn't do as he was told.

Seeing Aang's defeatist attitude Jet couldn't help but laugh at the younger man before him, "You know I have to tell you, you truly are pathetic," he began as he pulled up a box from the corner sitting on it before Aang, "I never told you what happened after your friends found that girl's charred body," pulling the piece of straw from his mouth, he threw it off to the side, "well let me tell you what we did before we killed her. You see your friend Gaya over there has the same tattoo markings as you, well we didn't want them to think that you were alive, let alone her, so we tattooed Meng's body to match Gaya's then charred her body to almost the point of being unrecognizable," he chuckled lightly as he saw Aang's face contort, "well for the tattoo's of course, your friends thought it was Gaya here and came to the conclusion that you were in fact dead."

Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew Jet was twisted in some ways but never like this, "You're lying! My friends believe that I am alive I know they do!" Aang yelled.

"And I swear to you Jet, when I find a way out of here, I am going to kill you! I know before that I was too weak to take another beings life, but I swear to the spirits above, before my time has come I will look down on your corpse and smile!"

For a minuet a chill ran down Jet's spine, seeing the harsh coldness Aang's eyes bared but quickly shook it off, "You've been in here for three years, if you were able to escape you would have done it long ago," he rose kicking the box out of his way, "guards!" he yelled.

Two massive men the size of pipsqueak entered, Jet pointed over to Gaya's battered body, "Take her to the healer, then to my rooms! And make sure the healer blocks her bending abilities, I don't want anything to ruin my entertainment for the evening," he winked at Aang before leaving the cell, the guards and Gaya's body trailing behind.

"JET! JET! DON'T DO IT JET! PLEASE DON'T!" Aang yelled as he once again tried to break his bindings, but alas it was done in vain. His head dropped to once more as he sat there trying to find a way out of this.

He had to save Gaya, he had to get out of here, and he had to warn his friends…but warn them about what? What was it that Jet was doing that was causing him to act this way? What was Jet doing that he needed both Avatars out of his way?

* * *

"Alright miss, I am going to place you in the water, I need you to lie very still for me," a woman's voice clouded her mind, "do you understand what I just told you?" there it was again.

Gaya nodded her head gently as she felt a cooling sensation wrap itself round her entire form, including her face. Then as she felt that calming and relaxing feeling, she heard what sounding like a humming noise surround her and felt as if someone had reached inside of her. She began to have more feeling through her body, the numbness began to fade, her hearing was improving and when she opened her eyes, she saw water gliding over her face and a woman standing above her, her hands pressed to Gaya's chest and she felt as though the air entered her lungs bravely after so long.

Finally the woman disappeared from above her and was now helping her rise out of the water; she wrapped clothes around her naked form and began drying her off, before sending her off to the master's chambers.

"Now tell me love, how do you feel?" the woman's eyes were a deep green, strange for a waterbender's eyes, but now was not a time to focus on a person's eyes.

Gaya simply nodded her head, watching carefully as a smile played across the woman's lips, "Good, now the master has requested that I block your bending abilities," seeing the sudden disappointment in Gaya's face she placed a hand on her knee as she leaned forward whispering in her ear, "but only for a short amount of time. You will know when your bending has been unleashed, it is an overwhelming feeling," she leaned back smiling as she rose bringing Gaya long with her.

"Now come with me, I am to take you to the master," she said softly as she felt her grip on her tighten, placing a gentle hand on Gaya's as it had wrapped itself round her arm she smiled, "do not worry my dear, he will be gentle and it is only a few more moments before your bending will be free," by the time she had finished they stood before a grand pair of double doors, made of earth, with the engraving of a peoples history.

But right now Gaya didn't care for that either, she needed to get out of her, she needed to find Aang.

But before she had time to think, her feet carried her unwillingly into the depths of the chamber, where she was met with a roaring fire. The flames shadows licked across her face, and the flames danced within her eyes, she sighed heavily as she felt another presence in the room. She wasn't alone.

As she turned round, she came face to face with nothing but darkness; her eyes scanned the room but found no one, yet knew she was being watched. Then out of nowhere a pair of calloused hands gently fall upon her shoulders squeezing them gently.

"Gaya, I'm glad you could join me," with that her eyes closed tightly and her fists balled.

She definitely needed to find a way out of here.


	14. PLEASE READ

**Hey Guys!**

**For those of you who read my fanfics and review them I just want to say thank you so much! But now I am not only doing that, but I have decided to post my actual book online (chapters from) so I can get some feedback, it is something that I am working on publishing. Now what I put up on the web is a raw down version, but I would still love to hear what you guys think.**

**So if you want to read that, go to , go under fiction then look for Daughter of Ra (it will be in M rating) and please tell me what you guys think about it. Also, there are many other talented writers out there on so enjoy their writings as well! Also my username is the same as it is on . So hope to see you there!**

**Thanks again for the reviews and hits on the two stories so far, also I will finish them promise!**

**-Turion**


	15. Due West

**AN: Hey everyone! College is finally coming to an end as of yesterday...so anyways I will have much more time writing, not only fanfics for fun, but also my book. Oh and by the way when I had typed this up, I didn't know that websites were blocked off from being typed. So if you are interested in reading my book (which is better than any of my fanfiction) go to fictionpress(dot)com and go under the action section and find a story called the Daughter of Ra. Enjoy it and let me know what you think. Oh also...for some strange reason I am in a Boleyn mood for some reason thusly I will actually post up the first chapter to "The Other Boleyn Girl" because I loved the book and the movie...so anyways let me know what you think about it all! Your comments are greatly appreciated! **

**-Turion  
**

* * *

Thud thud…thud thud…thud thud…the sound of Gaya's heart remained in a frantic rhythm as she stilled herself while her attacker skimmed his hands across her bare back. Her eyes remained clenched shut and her fists tighten together, her breathing was steady and it seemed to be the only thing keeping her body calm.

Jet ran his hand across her back, lining her spin until he met the curvature which led to other places, he grinned as he slowly pulled the loose fabric from her body, exposing all that he had desired to see. Circling her now naked form a grin formed in the crook of his mouth noting that the healer had done an extraordinary job, not a single scratch on her body; she looked just like she had when they had found her. Simply perfect.

"Come," he stretched forth his hand waiting for her to accept. Her eyes fluttered open, narrowing into small slits as she glared at his palm. She refused to do as he commanded, though she said nothing, her physical reaction told Jet all he needed to know.

Sighing he gripped her arm, pulling her close enough to him that flesh came in contact with cloth, "If you want your friend to remain in one piece, I suggest you do as I say," he whispered dangerously in her ear, "it would be a shame if the Avatar's friends received nothing but a headless corpse now wouldn't it?" he spat out.

Gaya glared at him with all the hatred that she possessed. This man was truly a monster, she had done no sort of injustice to him or those he knew and yet she found herself being punished either way.  
Many thoughts raced through her mind at this moment, how had this come to pass? What had happened to have led herself and Aang in this situation? Would they ever be free from this man? Would they ever leave with their lives?

Too many things to think about all at once, and Jet knew that her mind was elsewhere, so he took this moment to make his move. Slowly he planted firm kisses long her neck, catching her by surprise she yelped as he bit now on her shoulder. She tried to force him off of her but she was still too weak, until her bending returned to her, she would be helpless to herself and to Aang.

Ba Sing Se:

The palace gardens were quiet and peaceful most of the time, but it seemed that since the summit had begun, it became the highlight of everyone's day. Everyone gathered to chat, to laugh, to simply get away from the problems they were faced with in the council room, but here they could escape for a few moments to be at peace.

Katara sat on the rim of the small pond, dipping her hand into the crystal water guiding the small fish round and around. Smiling she began to bend the water into small forms, that of animals, of objects and of people. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as her small form reminded her much of the Avatar, her lost fiancé and friend. Guiding the small water form about, she made it dance, perform Waterbending stances. But after seeing how she made it jump in the air, it was all too much for her. She needed to find him, she needed to know that he was alright, and she couldn't do that much here. Rising from her seat, she began to make her way into the palace when something caught her eye. Something large flew above her in the sky and landed….well more like crashed in the front of the palace, in its massive court yard.

Everyone that had been outside ran through the palace in order to see what it was that had caused all the commotion. A massive crowd of delegates gathered round the massive beast that managed to find its way ground into the earth, it grunted lightly as its breathing became shallow.

Katara came crashing through the crowd, pushing and pulling any and all that were in her path out of the way.

"Appa," she gasped as she ran into the beast, enwrapping all that she could in her arms, "appa," tears streamed down her face, for the last time she had seen him was when Aang and Gaya had disappeared.

As the crowd grumbled with one another about the Avatar's bison ending up in the palace court yard, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Zuko finally made their way through, seeing Katara enveloping the massive creature that they had all recognized all too suddenly. And just like Katara had done, they all enveloped Appa in their arms, petting and praising the spirits that he was alive.

"Hey you big fuzz ball!" Toph yelled as she gripped his face kissing the tip of his nose.

"Appa! Buddy we've missed you so much!" Sokka yelled as he landed flat on the bison's tail hugging it more than he had ever hugged anything before.

Suki scratched the bison's back, "it's good to see you bud," she whispered softly as she continued her ministrations.

Zuko, like Toph came to the bison's face only to look him in the eyes while scratching the side of his face, "what happened Appa?" he whispered softly, "What happened boy?" he stared into the beasts eyes until they closed from exhaustion, but something in his eyes told Zuko all he needed to know…it was weird and unexplainable, but Zuko understood.

"Guys!" Suki yelled as she examined the beasts back, the others quickly came to see what she had discovered. Two sets of handprints, stained in blood looked as if they had gripped onto the bison's fur, but were forcefully pried and dragged away. Everyone held a solemn look as they exchanged glances at one another, they prayed that the blood didn't belong to someone they held dear to them.

'Aang,' Katara thought as she reached up grasping the small pendent that had been given to her by the Airbender for their engagement those many years ago, 'I will find you, I swear it,' she swore silently as her eyes remained glued to the bison's back.

"Come on," Zuko's voice cut off her concentration, "we need to get him to the royal stables so he can be cleaned and brought back to proper health," he informed them. They nodded as they stood back allowing the young earth bender to do her work.

"Toph," Sokka and Zuko both nodded at her as she got into her stance, "be careful," they muttered silently.

"You know I was blind before," she glared at them through her bangs, "not deaf," slowly the earth underneath Appa shifted and rose from the ground as she began to slowly push it towards the royal stables, "there we go buddy, nice and easy," she tried calming down the groaning bison. It took about all but ten minutes to move him from the courtyard to the stables where he had been placed in a patch of hay.

"My my you have been through much haven't you boy?" the stable master said as he approached the sleeping bison. Examining the damages he found what appeared to be a piece of parchment stuck between the bison's toes, "Here," he handed the parchment to Sokka, "I think you'll be needing that."

Sokka took the battered and bloodied paper from him then turned his eyes back on Appa, "You will be able to help him won't you?" he questioned. Sure he gave Appa a hard time when he was younger, but truth be told he loved the giant fuzz ball and would hate to see anything happen to him.

The stable master smiled, "Of course, nothing like a good night's rest with plenty of water and food won't be able to cure," he patted Sokka's back as he escorted the group out, "in about a week we should see major improvement, until then he needs his rest," and with that he closed the doors and began his work on healing the bison.

"So what did the stable master give you there snoozels?" Toph questioned as she nudged him in the gut with her elbow.

"Toph," Sokka managed to say through gritted teeth. He looked down at the parchment to see that it was a letter, from…he squinted his eyes to read it, from, "It's a letter, and it's pretty recent," he tried his best to clear it of dried blood in order to read it. The others gathered round him as he read the message out loud, "It says, it says that Avatars Aang and Gaya are safe for now, but it doesn't look like the boy will make it much longer in his condition…come soon," he dropped his hands at his side as he and the others looked out at the setting sun.

They needed to head due west.


	16. You Make My Blood Churn

**AN: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story huh? I am also submitting my next chapter for "The Notebook" and "The Other Boleyn Girl" soon. Sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoy.**

**-Turion**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys!  
**

* * *

The few words from the letter held much meaning, encrypted were such words as Shi Wong Desert, head west, look for abandoned fortress. It seemed all too convenient for the group that someone leaked the information of the Avatars' whereabouts, let alone send them Appa as proof. But they all considered the possibilities of Aang and Gaya being alive.

Perhaps this was a trap to finally have total revenge…but why take it out on the other's who clearly have no idea as to who was behind their friends' disappearances nor why. But one thing was certain, once they arrived wherever it was that they needed to arrive at, they would do all they could to bring back Aang, either in a box or in the flesh.

As they rode into the setting sun about a week and a half after reviving Appa back to his state of normality, the group arranged an emergency meeting with the Earth King as well as the other delegates to inform them of what they were to do. Sokka even informed them that if this mission proves too much for them alone, that he would send Hawky with word for reinforcements as well as their location.

King Kui understood and wished them all the best of luck, and prayed to the spirits that their journey prevail. He heard of the Shi Wong Desert, along with its deadly terrain and overbearing sand dunes that stretched for miles on end, it would suddenly turn into an ocean of fire, one in which no man would wish to be caught out in. The group was fortunate to have Appa back, for the last time they ventured out of this desert, Appa had long been missing and it was probably one of the worst times in their short lives.

* * *

Katara sat at the head of the saddle, her head cradled in Zuko's lap who stroked her hair and face gently. Sokka sat atop the bison's head, steering him in the direction the letter gave them. West. Toph sat behind Katara and Zuko glancing over the saddles end, watching as the walls of Ba Sing Se turned into nothing but dim white lines amongst the desert plain. She sighed heavily. Flying wasn't that bad anymore for her, after she gained sight, she could see the amazing wonders that it held and immediately took back anything she ever said about flying.

Suki stayed behind with the boys and her overly large belly. Sokka had insisted she stay in Ba Sing Se, for she was in no condition to fight, let alone if something were to happen to her or the baby Sokka would never forgive himself. Fortunately for him, his wife agreed and thought it best that she spend time with the boys as their father went off in a desperate search/rescue attempt for his dear friend.

As the hours passed, the team began to feel discouraged, they couldn't seem to locate the abandoned fortress, and quite honestly they didn't understand what a fortress would be doing all the way out here in the Shi Wong Desert.

"Ok guys, keep your eyes sharp, we're coming up on the tip of the desert, perhaps its somewhere around here," Sokka said, a low growl in his voice.

Katara, Zuko and Toph all sat on either side of the saddle and began to comb the desert floor for any signs of human life, or an abandoned fortress.

Few moments passed when they finally came upon the edge of the Shi Wong Desert and were now at the tip of the Di Fei Forest. It was hopeless; they had searched the desert for hours while riding Appa, who at the moment was too tired to carry on. Sokka landed the bison in a clearing of the forest and began to unpack the group's belongings.

"We'll make camp here for the night, and in the morning we search the boarder for anything that might lead us to Aang and Gaya. If we find nothing," he paused as he looked down at the small sleeping back rolled up in his arms, "if we find nothing then we'll head back to Ba Sing Se."

Zuko and Katara, along with Toph all jumped from the saddle and landed firmly on the ground.

"I hate these wild goose chases," Toph snapped as she made an earth tent. Instead of going in, she walked over to Sokka snatching the bag from his hands and began to help unpack. This made Katara smile, remembering long ago the argument she and Toph had gotten into about 'carrying your own weight' and all.

"Get some rest," Sokka instructed to the others, his gaze turned to the darkened forest at his back, the strange noises grew only louder as the silence among them stilled even more, "we'll be needing all our energy for tomorrow," with that he unfolded his own sleeping bag.

"I'm going to get fire wood," Zuko announced, seeing as there was only an hour of light left, Sokka nodded and decided that he would go with Zuko. One never could be too careful, especially in strange forests such as these. Sokka didn't want to tell anyone, but he had heard stories of the Di Fei Forest, none had happy endings, but he didn't want to distract the others from their task at hand.

So without another word, Zuko and Sokka disappeared into the thick forest in search for fire wood, leaving Toph and Katara alone.

"So," Zuko began as he lit his palm with fire, the thickness of the forest blocking out all daylight, "what do we tell the others back in Ba Sing Se if we don't find Aang or Gaya?"

Sokka looked down as he pulled his sword from behind his back, "I don't know," he said shaking his head, "I mean I didn't even know what to say to them when Aang disappeared. It was just too shocking to think that there is someone out there more powerful than him in order to have even have taken him. Not only that, but Gaya as well. You remember the first time we met her!" Sokka announced.

"We didn't have a chance against her, and then all of a sudden they both disappear and appear to be held hostage?"

It was true, Zuko had to admit. Who had the strength to take down not one, but two Avatars and keep them contained for such a long period of time?

"Yea," was all Zuko could say.

The rest of their hunt for fire wood was done in silence, until something caught their attention. Suddenly the earth shook violently as though a massive earth quake, shaking them of their root they slammed into the ground violently.

"Toph," they both cursed under their breath. When they had finished gathering wood they began to make their way back to camp when they came across a small clearing. The trees parted above allowing the moon to shine brightly in, the earth stained in mysterious white fog.

As they gathered themselves together and the wood, they rose to hear a loud commotion coming from the north. They turned to see a cloaked figure running frantically through the clearing, oblivious to their presence. But what came after sent chills down their spines. A dark laughter filled the still air as the cloaked figure collapsed to the ground.

Sokka and Zuko ducked behind a rock that sat in the shadows of the surrounding forest and watched the scene play out.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" the cloaked figure demanded as someone approached them from behind.

"Because, I have a message for you to deliver, and when you didn't stay for the message, I had no choice but to find you and stop you," an elderly woman emerged from the darkness, wearing traditional blue Watertribe robes, her grey hair placed up in a nice bun, and her bangs dangled round her face.

"Hama," Sokka cursed with every ounce of hatred he could find within himself.

"What, what do you want me to do?" the cloaked figure now asked in defeat, its head bowing before the elderly waterbender, who at this moment seemed truly content with the situation.

"I need you to deliver a message to Katara of the Southern Watertribe," she began, both Zuko and Sokka looked at one another then back at the two figures, "tell Katara that if she ever wishes to see her beloved Aang, that she herself must come forth, and must come forth alone. That is what my master and I have agreed to and it is the only way we will allow Avatar Aang to be released," she knelt down to the cloaked figure, grasping their chin in her hand, "do we have an understanding?" she asked.

The cloaked figure only nodded in agreement as Hama slowly rose from her knelt position, "Good, now," she held out her hand forcing the figure before her to stand, "go," she said, her eyes narrowed as she turned and disappeared into the night.

"Bloodbending," both Zuko and Sokka said at the same time, but as they emerged from the shadows they watched as the cloaked figure crumbled to the ground, their face buried in their hands, and their hysterical cries echoing throughout the forest.

Slowly they crept upon the person now oblivious to their presence and gently crossed the clearing towards the figure. But as always, fate intervened causing Sokka to step on a twig, forcing it to snap and echo throughout the clearing.

"Sokka!" Zuko yelled as the figure darted away from them.

"Don't just stand there stop him Zuko!" Sokka yelled as he ran past the firebender. Zuko growled at the Watertribe's man as he too darted off after the man. For several moments they were on hot pursuit of the cloaked figure only to find themselves back in the clearing alone. Both sighed as they dropped to the ground, lying flat on their backs in defeat.

"Whoever that was could run pretty fast," Sokka wheezed out, "for someone to out run me, well that's one thing," he boasted between breaths, then looked over at Zuko who was rolling his eyes, "but for someone to out run you…I mean you're pretty fast, like an Airbender," Sokka protested, "that's what Aang use to say, you were like an Airbender, so light footed and fast he wondered if you had Air Nomad in you!" he laughed lightly remembering the puzzled look on his buddies face when he confessed this to him.

Zuko however groaned at the memory while slapping his face with his hand, "Sokka, I'm sure there are plenty of people out there that could out run me," Zuko stated, trying to not be the show off type. It was true, he had not really met anyone other than the Avatar who could out run him, let alone out match him. And that was saying something.

"Clearly we've just found one," he mumbled silently. But when he didn't hear a remark or anything come from Sokka he removed his hand from his face to see the cloaked figure standing over Sokka, a sword tip at his throat.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Sparky and Snoozels so long to get that fire wood," Toph complained as her eyes adjusted to the light change. It was getting darker and they had not returned. She was starting to worry.

"I'm sure they are fine Toph," Katara assured the Earthbender. She turned from her friend and looked out at the darkness of the forest, it seemed so ominous, and she was glad that she hadn't volunteered to go in there. Who knew what dark mysteries it held.

* * *

"Who are you?" the cloaked figure demanded, pressing the blade further and further into Sokka's flesh.

"I am the Fire Lord and this is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko announced as he remained on the floor, not wanting to risk Sokka's life.

At first they received nothing but silence from the figure before them, and by the sound of their voice it was not a man, but a woman.

"You said Chief of the Southern Water Tribe?" she questioned. They both nodded in reply only hoping that she would withdraw her sword.

"So you know Katara of the Southern Water Tribe correct?" she continued her questions.

"We both do," Zuko stated.

Then the woman's hooded head darted over to Zuko and she seemed to be studying him over very carefully, "Those eyes," she began. She removed the sword from Sokka's throat, allowing him to grasp hold of the already bleeding wound.

Kneeling down before the Fire Lord, she placed her sword on the ground taking his face in her hands, "I know these eyes you behold," she stated, her own eyes becoming more and more clearer to Zuko as well as her face, "once so cold, but now, now filled with burning passion," she removed her hands quickly, grabbing her sword and sheathing it once more, "I'm sorry, but I must go," she stated and with that she began to move away.

Zuko knew who she was, her eyes were something he could never forget, not in a million years, nor how he had come to see such eyes, "Gaya!" he belted out. He heard a gasp and saw her turn to him, her hood falling backwards to reveal her angelic face. Her dark locks trickled down her back, parts lying inside the hood as the others danced with the wind. Tears trickled down her pale cheeks as she looked back at the young fire bender.

"Gaya, it's me Zuko, remember?" he said walking towards her slowly. But much to his surprise, she bolted for him, nearly tackling him to the ground in the process.

"Zuko!" she sobbed uncontrollably, her head pressed against his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around him. He didn't know what to do at first, the last time he had seen her, she well, she tried to kill him, but soon begged for his forgiveness. Wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her into him even further, he stroked her hair and back trying to calm him.

"Forgive me! Forgive me!" she gasped between sobs, the boys could hardly make out what she was saying.

For several moments they remained like this, the two boys trying to comfort her before something caught them off guard as always.

"What's going on?" Katara inquired seeing a young woman in Zuko's arms. Toph stood beside her with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"That's some fire wood Sparky, that's some fire wood," she winked at Zuko who could only roll his eyes.

"Katara you remember Avatar Gaya right?" Sokka asked as the young woman and Zuko approached still locked together.

Katara nodded while keeping her eyes on the young woman as she approached.

"Well we found her," both Toph and Katara gasped as the young woman lifted her head revealing her all too familiar face, "and we also found someone else," his eyes darkened as he looked his sister in the eye, "Hama," the three of them stated in unison.

Katara gasped even louder as she backed away from them in disbelief, but her disbelief was soon proven true as a cold and sinister laughed filled the air.

"Hama," was all she could say.


	17. Save Me From This Nightmare

**AN: Thank you all for the revies I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Forewarning it does jump around a bit so yea. Anyways Enjoy...also if I get at least 10-15 reviews I will post up the next chapter that I have just sitting here up immediately...if not then I don't know if I will put it up at all...the more reviews the better.  
**

* * *

Upon finding Zuko and Sokka, along with their new traveling companion, the girls decided to go on their own to see if they could find anything else that could give them a better lead. Though the two young men protested, Katara and Toph had won the argument in the end.

Zuko and Sokka would stay behind and guard Gaya, as Katara and Toph went out on a small search.

"Do you really think she will be willing to give up Aang?" Toph asked with the slightest of hesitation in her voice.

Katara had known for a while, long before Aang had proposed to her that Toph had fallen for the Airbender and knew that she was very worried, "I don't know Toph, I really don't. All this time I had thought that Avatar Gaya was dead and now she sits back at camp with Sokka and Zuko. We have been deceived and I do not think it will stop there," Katara's eyes narrowed as she spotted something on the ground. She knelt down slowly, her hand trembling slightly as she picked up the foreign object in these darkened woods.

Sensing that Katara had stopped, let alone her heart was racing a million miles an hour, Toph questioned, "Katara, what's wrong?"

Holding the slim vegetation in her hand, Katara twirled the object around between her forefinger and thumb, "Jet," she said with as much malice as she could muster up.

"Jet?" Toph seemed confused, as did Katara.

* * *

"She's freezing!" Sokka proclaimed as he felt Gaya's nimble hand brush against his. He quickly dropped the firewood and began preparing it for Zuko's handy work. Zuko however was still holding the limp body of the female Avatar. After he and Sokka were found by Katara and Toph, Gaya had fallen into a deep slumber, leaving Zuko to carry her back to the camp site.

After preparing the wood, Sokka stood up brushing off his hands then holding them out to take Gaya from Zuko as he lit the wood on flames. Light licked the darkness and illumination was given. Sokka and Zuko sighed in happiness as they sat down with the limp girl in their arms.

"Here," Sokka said as he began to hand over Gaya back to Zuko.

"What?" Zuko had a confused look on his face.

Sokka glared at him for a moment then realized how awkward this would be for Zuko, "She is still practically frozen, she needs to be 'heated' up and you're the only firebender for miles around," he answered handing Gaya to him, "Toph made an earth tent before they left," Sokka pointed out to the young Fire Lord, "that way you can help her out in a more private area," Sokka looked down ashamed that he had to say this to his friend.

But the fact of the matter was, was that Zuko was a firebender and there for Gaya's only hope in regaining some of her body heat back before the chilling winds came.

"Why can't she just lay by the fire?" Zuko asked, he knew what Sokka had meant for him to do, but by the spirits he would rather chew off his arm then do that. It felt like betrayal to himself and most of all…to Katara.

"Zuko!" Sokka said rather loud, "You and I both know that the only way for her to retain body heat is by contact with the flesh of another, I would do it but one, I have a wife and three children…well two and one on the way, two I'm not a firebender and it would take much longer for me to warm her, let alone keep her body temperature at a regular level," Sokka was huffing by now, flailing his arms about slightly trying to get his point across, "besides, it's not like you are going to do anything, you'll be saving her life," he looked at the conflicted Fire Lord from the corner of her his eye, "I don't think she would mind seeing that it was a way of saving a life," he finished.

Somehow Zuko didn't think Sokka was talking about Gaya, but then again when it came to Sokka, Zuko had been wrong before.

Huffing with anger, he slowly rose, cradling Gaya in his arms bridal style, "Fine! But just know this, I do not like this idea what so ever!" and with that Zuko disappeared behind the cloth entrance to the earth tent and prepared himself for a long night.

Once he had entered the tent, Zuko noticed that there were two sleeping bags already laid out and he sighed in defeat. He knew Sokka was right about everything, yet he did not want to see the look on Katara's face when she saw him well in his soon situation.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose before looking over at the sleeping woman next to him. Before he did anything he would be damn sure to wake her and let her know what he had to do in order to keep her alive.

"Gaya," he whispered gently as he pushed her arm, "Gaya wake up please," he whispered again, hoping he would not have to do so another time. But much to his wishes, she woke, her eyes fluttering then squeezing shut, but slowly opened and fixed themselves on Zuko.

"Gaya," he began and he reached for her hand, "you have fallen deathly ill. Your body temperature has fallen drastically and we fear that you may be a victim of hypothermia. In order for you to retain body heat, you must fire bend, allowing your core to heat you from within. Alas, when you were captive, your chi had been blocked, keeping you from bending for quite some time. So our only other option is to," he paused not knowing how to say, _**'hey, I need to take off your clothes and mine and we need to press tightly against one another in order to keep you alive! Isn't that great!'**_

Smacking himself for even saying that in his mind, he looked back down at Gaya who seemed to understand what he had meant, "It's the only way," he stated softly.

"I understand," she said, she could see the internal conflict within him and knew that the only reason he was doing this was because he was an honorable man. Katara was a very lucky woman to have such a fine young man as he.

Zuko began to strip his tunic from his chest then slowly inhaled, not sure if it was firebending, or if it was a heavy sigh due to the situation.

"I need to," he said slowly, his eyes roaming from her face to her chest, "I need to disrobe you," he finished.

Gaya gave him a weak smile and nodded her head, "Fire Lord," she began as she caught his hand as it reached for her chest, "thank you," tears welded in her eyes, her blue lips trembling, not out of fear, but due to the fact that her body was literally freezing. She knew that this was difficult for him, but she wanted him to know that she was truly thankful.

He smiled weakly at her as well as he felt her cold hand slip from his, "It's Zuko," he stated as he brushed away a few strands of hair from her face, "and your welcome," he heated the pads of his fingers and ran them along her frozen lips giving them back their natural color.

* * *

After a good hour, Katara and Toph found their way back to camp seeing only Sokka sitting by the fire.

Toph sighed heavily as she summoned another earth tent, seeing how the other was 'Occupied' though she didn't say a word to Katara or Sokka about it.

"Well, I will see you all in the morning," she said and with that she summoned up a stone door and quickly fell into slumber.

Katara on the other hand sat down next to Sokka pulling out the small vegetation from her pocket, "You know how you said that Hama mentioned something to Gaya about her master," she handed Sokka the small stick of straw, the end chewed of vigorously, "well I think I have an idea as to who it is," she stated as Sokka took the object from her and examined it himself.

"Jet?"

* * *

The light that had seeped through the cracks had long disappeared after Gaya had been taken away. Aang was more depressed than before not knowing what had become of his friend and not knowing of what would become of himself. Then as if on cue as always the door slammed wide open allowing light to billow in, causing Aang to hiss in pain.

"So it seems that your little friend disappeared," Jet came strolling into the cell where Aang was chained to the wall, "and it seems that she ran into some of your other friends," he said as he slid a box over in front of Aang, taking a seat on hit.

Aang lifted his head, looking Jet in the eye, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She escaped and managed to run into your old friends," his smile grew, "it appears that they are camped somewhere out in the woods near our little spot," he continued as he rose, "but don't worry, you'll be seeing one of them very soon, I can assure you of that," he walked back through the door leaving Aang alone once more.

He lowered his head slowly, tears spilling down his rugged and grungy face, "Katara," he shuddered her name through his sobs, being left alone in darkness once more.

* * *

A few moments passed in silence between Katara and Sokka as he just sat there looking at the piece of marred straw in his hand. How could this be? Jet was suppose to be dead, they watched him die in the underground lake in Ba Sing Se. But then again, fate is all too cruel and decides to allow things that should not be allowed.

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked as she rose, stretching out her limbs.

Sokka shook his head, he didn't know what to think, all he knew that he needed to sleep on it in order to think clearly about it in the morning.

"I don't know, I don't know whether or not this is something we should consider, or if it is something that is being placed before us as a trap…or a diversion," he commented, "but all I know is that we need Gaya's health to return that way we can get the information we need," his eyes roamed over to a tent with a blue woven cloth as its entrance.

"Is she in there?" Katara asked softly as she approached.

"Yea," Sokka began as he placed himself between Katara and the tent, "and so is Zuko," he said, a bit nervous in telling his sister.

Katara's eyes snapped from her brother back to the tent, 'Zuko's in there?!' she thought to herself, she decided that it was better to not see what was going on behind the closed tent but rather hear it from her brother who would put it 'gently' to her.

"What is he doing in there?" she asked timidly.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck with his palm as he looked down from his sister at the ground, "Hypothermia," he said, and it was all that he needed to say, but he continued, "I would have done it, but I'm not a firebender and well she probably would have died by morning," he finished.

Katara nodded her head gently as she looked back at the tent, "I understand," she said, she knew that what he was doing was saving Gaya's life, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel jealous of the female sharing his warmth.

"I'm going to wash up," she began as she turned away fiercely, "I will be back soon."

Sokka knew that Katara was hurt by Zuko's actions, but he also could sense that she had a true understanding as to why Zuko was doing what he was well…doing.

"Katara," he grabbed her hand as she glided past him, "don't be angry with him, it wasn't his idea, it was mine," he finished.

She merely nodded as she tugged her hand gently from his and continued towards the small river bank not far from camp.

* * *

Zuko lay there perfectly still as he watched the sleeping woman next to him. After he had removed her clothes he placed a blanket over the two of them to keep it more comfortable for the both of them. But he could not deny the fact that Gaya was a beautiful woman, any man would be fortunate to have her, but something caught his eye as he stared down at her.

A wound on her neck stood out against her porcelain skin that wrapped around the base of her neck. As he examined it more closely he could see that it was a hand imprint. Whoever had done this to her, let alone Aang would pay the price dearly, he would be sure of that.

But it did not stop there, he noticed that along her should, also near the base of her neck were teeth markings, 'What in Agni's name?' he thought to himself as he ran his finger along the old markings causing her to jolt upward.

"NO!" she panicked, backing into the corner of the tent, grabbing a portion of the blanket with her to keep her covered.

"Please! Please, I have done nothing wrong!" her eyes were still sealed shut, one hand clenched tightly on the blanket as she held it close to her chest as the other was forced out trying to push away whoever was near her.

Zuko sat there for a moment, now he understood. Whoever had taken her not only captured her, but they abused her in more ways than anyone could ever understand. They had raped her.

Sympathy was written all over his features as he watched her cowering form, "Gaya," he whispered gently as he scooted over towards her, "Gaya," he whispered again. Still she would not look at him, all out of fear. He reached out cupping her face feeling wetness on her face. She was crying.

"Please, I have done nothing," she grabbed his hand, "please," her body shook violently as she felt the warmth of his hand against her flesh.

Before she could react, Zuko pulled her into his embrace cradling her naked body against his, "Shhh Gaya," he gently rubbed her back with a warm hand trying to sooth her sobbing form, "Shhh," he continued.

Suddenly she was broken free from her Trans and noticed that she was extremely close to the firebender. Before pulling away like she had planned, she realized that she wasn't clothed due to her illness and only wrapped her arms around his waist.

Feeling this, Zuko knew she was awake. Gently laying her down next to him he watched as she curled up next to him, her head on his chest and arm wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered knowing that he had seen her in her most vulnerable state.

Zuko understood nightmares, often he had had them in the past and they seemed more real to him than life itself.

At first he felt uncomfortable with them being so close, but after realizing a portion of what she had been through he decided that she needed all the comfort she could get. He then wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm gently.

"It's alright, I promise," he whispered as he could sense her slowly drifting into slumber.

* * *

Katara finally found the river and found herself being rocked by the gentle swaying of the current. Water was relaxing, it was cleansing, and it was forgiving. She felt so alive, with the moon full and water at her fingertips, but even though she was in her element, she could not find a way to release the mental picture of Zuko and Gaya from her mind.

She didn't understand why she was so jealous, but she knew that Zuko did not see the female Avatar the way he had seen her…or so she hoped.

Dismissing all thoughts from her mind she began to strip her clothes off her body one by one until she was completely nude in her element. She sank down into the water, finding a rock to lean on just enough so that she may relax.

Several moments passed by until Katara decided that perhaps she should bathe before anyone woke, or before she had any wandering visitors. Slowly rising to where the water sat just below her waist, Katara began to guide the water over her arms and then moving to her chest, all the while her back to the forest.

Unaware that she was not alone, two golden eyes watched her from their hidden position in the brush. A smirk appeared on the face of her watchman as he slowly crept up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, catching her completely off guard.

"You know," his voice was husky, and overloaded with desire and lust, he smelled of pine and cinnamon as one of his hands wrapped round her throat guiding her head backwards into the curve of his neck and shoulder. He ran kisses along the side of her neck as he continued to speak, "it isn't wise for someone such as you to be out here in the Di Fei all alone," he whispered in her ear.

She was defenseless. Who was this man? Where did he come from? How could she do anything with her hands held firmly down at her side?

"Who said she was alone?" another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"ZUKO!"


	18. Allow Me To Apologize

**To all my readers:**

**Allow me to apologize for requesting or demanding that you review my story. I've seen others do it countless times and truly thought nothing of it. It was a suggestion offered to me, by a reader who reviewed and read my story. So I took their advice and decided to give it a try. I received a review that stated "Reviews are 'gifts' not 'payments' or 'demands' and I have to say I agree 100%. I know that I do not review every story that I read, nor do I fav every story that I enjoy...I simply read them because I like them. I hope I have not offended anyone else by requesting that and honestly...I am glad someone reads my AN's lol. But seriously I am sorry for coming off pushy.  
**

**So sorry if I seemed rude, I have not been on fanfiction long enough to know how the readers work. I hope you all continue to read the story…if you review it or not and just enjoy it. Thanks and again, sorry for making it seem that I would not put up another chapter if you did not review (even though I did say that) I will put the chapter up in a few days.**

**-Turion**


	19. AN:PLEASE READ

**AN: Ok guys this isn't my regular thing, but I've been having some issues with the beginning of my own book and finally wanted to know if this settled right. If it wanted the reader to continue or not. If you could read it and let me know what you think that would awesome! If not I understand, since it is not a fanfic, but this is in the works of publishing and I just would like to know if it's good or not. So let me know and enjoy!**  


* * *

Agonizing screams crashed against my ears, my hands baring the weight of his head as his body shook violently, fighting against death with every breath. Tears spilled down my battered face as I mumbled meaningless words to those above, praying that they may show mercy, that they may show compassion for once. His body thrashed violently against my own and I could do nothing but tightened my hold on him as I could feel a familiar coldness overcome him. Death was winning.

Knowing that this was the last time we would see one another, I bent my head over, pressing our foreheads together. Tears dripped from my face and onto his, "I love you," I whispered softly as my sobs grew louder, "I love you."

When I received no reply I knew that I had lost him forever. Never had I felt more alone in the world then at this very moment. For the first time in my life, with all the loss that I had suffered through, I felt abandonment knocking at my heart's door.

Then from the corner of my eye, the enemy that slain the most important part of me rose from the earth, staring blankly at me, his eyes widened in shock and realization. Our eyes didn't even have to meet before he knew what would come next. Without hesitation, the sheathed blade of my sword pierced the tender flesh that stretched across his windpipe, severing his head from his now lifeless corpse as it fell all to easily back to the earth.

My revenge had just barely begun.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I jolted from my sleeping position, gasping for air as I came up. My eyes scanned round my surroundings allowing me to see that I had finally come back to the realm of reality and the world I had escaped was nothing but an illusion.


	20. Secrets and Prophecies

**AN: Ok so this chapter is really really really short compared to all the others that I have posted for this story. The idea just hit me and I had to write it down. Also I am about to go to work, so I thought that I would give you a portion of the chapter now, see what you guys think, then after I get off work I will post the other half. So here we go!  
**

* * *

"ZUKO!" his name ripped from her lips, echoing throughout the enchanted forest. Just as swiftly as her stranger came, he disappeared as if he were nothing more than a mere illusion.

She felt as though she were collapsing, but soon found a pair of strong arms holding her up from the ground, two ember eyes piercing through her own blue liquid orbs.

"Zuko," she whispered before she collapsed.

* * *

"Do you think she will come?" Hama asked Jet as they stood outside the fort.

For a moment Jet acted as if she were not even there, but soon acknowledged her with his answer, "Of course she will. He is the world's only hope for peace and she would never abandon anyone that needed her help," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Back at the camp site, Zuko carried in Katara's limp body, placing her down by the camp fire where he tried to wake her, but alas his attempts ended in vain. Laying her down gently, he placed her head on the soft pillow of her sleeping bag, then covered her body with a warm blanket. For several moments he watched her in awe and wonder and tried to better understand how he had come to this point in his life.

Katara was a beautiful woman, but she was desired by more than one man. He never knew that the Avatar was captured; he had always thought that Aang ran away with his long lost love and left Katara all alone. But his opinion was soon changed for him after finding Gaya and learning about this crazed waterbender Hama. Zuko didn't know why, but he had a feeling that what he had seen her do to Gaya; he had seen Katara do to the captain of the Sea Ravens.

He looked back at the tent when he heard a sharp intake and quickly checked on Gaya. She was still wrapped in the blanket he had provided for her and knew that she wouldn't last long with the blanket and not his warmth.

"Go on Zuko," he heard someone whisper behind him, "she needs your warmth," he turned to see Katara sitting upright, her eyes watching the flames of the fire dance with the wind.

Nodding slightly he reached over, kissing her forehead before making his way back to the tent, "And Zuko," she whispered to him, once more he turned to see her, now she was behind him with a gentle smile on her face and a look of appreciation in her eyes, "thank you."

With that she kissed him on his cheek then watched him disappear behind the tents curtain. Sighing she made her way back to her sleeping bag and snuggled deep within it, trying to forget what happened down by the river.

* * *

Inside the tent, Zuko shed his pants once more, and then crawled in next to Gaya, pulling her into him and warming up his and her body heat within a matter of seconds. Gaya shifted slightly, then turned over to where she draped a leg across his lower abdomen and rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment Zuko was in shock at such a bold move made by the female Avatar, but then realized that she didn't even register with what she was doing.

After taking that into consideration he slowly wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, leaving him a bit bare from his chest up.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Zuko looked down at her and saw that she had opened them for some time now, he nodded in reply as he rubbed her back softly, heat flowing from his hand, "Your welcome," he whispered back as he could see her eyes slackening.

"She loves you you know," Gaya began softly, her eyes and tattoos suddenly beginning to glow, "but love shall not save you, not this time. Your hearts shall be tested, your souls shall be tried and your lives shall change, forever."

Zuko's eyes widened as she went all aglow on him and listened to her words carefully. What did she mean and why now of all times, of all places did she have to start with prophecies. He sighed as he felt her tense body relax and throughout the rest of the night, tried to decode one of the simplest yet complex messages he had ever received.

* * *

**So what did you think of part one??? Tell me what you think if you want to, if not totally cool too. I will still post the next part of the chapter up after work and trust me its much longer. Ok later.**


	21. Secrets and Prophecies Part II

**AN: Ok so I lied...sorry guys! I came home from work and crashed, and spent most of the day editing the chapter. So here you go, part two! Let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Morning had come swifter than expected. The sun rose, waking Zuko with its ever present climb towards the heavens. He shifted slightly as he could feel the weight of the female Avatar pressed firmly against him and that's when it happened.

Cries echoed outside the tent of earth and Zuko, in a swift and easy motion bolted from beneath Gaya, forced his pants on and ran out to see what the commotion was all about. There standing before Sokka, Toph and Katara was the same mysterious man that he and Katara had encountered the night before. Zuko remembered this man disappeared into thin air and wondered if it was all in his mind, but now that the others, including Toph had seen him he knew that whoever this person was, was real.

Just as he was about to approach the others he felt a soothing hand on his forearm and turned to see Gaya standing next to him, the blanket wrapped loosely around her features. The mysterious man approached.

* * *

"Wake up Aang, wake up!" someone called out to him. Aang smiled as his ears were met with a familiar voice.

"Katara," he mumbled as a vision of the past filled his dream. They were all together back at the South Pole, the day before the wedding lounging about in their room. His eyes fluttered open and he could feel Katara's curled brown locks tickle his face, her course brown skin only mere inches away and her brilliant sapphire eyes narrowed at him with desire and lust.

He reached up, tangling her hair in his hands, forcing her down upon him, their lips crashing together. Smiling in the kiss he remembered how exotic it felt to kiss her, and how wonderful it was to be with her. Then she pulled away with a saddened look and soon everything was consumed in fire. She tore away her blue robes to only be replaced by silkened red ones and her hair no longer swayed freely round her shoulders, now it was forced up into a topknot with a flamed crown.

"Katara?" his voice cracked.

"Katara what are you doing?" he asked as he reached for her. She stood proud, but soon backed away from him a few feet. Then a figure whose identify remained a mystery to him stood next to her, his arm draped around her waist and ember eyes boring holes into his soul.

"Katara what is this?" he demanded in fear.

She looked away. She couldn't even look him in the eye, "I'm sorry Aang, but you died," was all she said before the man at her side grabbed her chin furiously and forced a searing kiss against her lips.

Aang cried out in pain as he watched. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could Katara betray him like that? How could she leave him?

"Because we died Aang, the world does not stop for us," someone whispered to him. Soon his vision of Katara and her lover vanished and he could see Gaya wrapped in cloth standing before him.

"Gaya?" he questioned softly.

"Aang, when we disappeard those few years ago, the world thought us dead and now those you loved have moved on." She whispered to him, a vision of Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko stood behind her, all glaring at a figure as it approached.

"They just moved on? Forgot about me?" he demanded.

"NO!" her whisper became harsh as her eyes bore into his very own.

"They have come for you Aang, all of them. And now I," she paused, "we need you to be strong and hold on," with that she vanished leaving him all alone.

"I will," he whispered, "I will."

* * *

Standing in the shadows, Jet watched the entire turmoil over come the young Airbender, he knew that someone was communicating with him and he had a pretty good idea as to who it was. It wouldn't be long though before he could get rid of this pest and it wouldn't be much longer before she came. He smirked as he walked out of the Avatars prison, slamming the door behind him, waking Aang from his dreams.

* * *

"Who are you?" Toph demanded as she took her stance, Katara, Sokka and Zuko taking their fighting stances shortly after.

The man did not speak, only approached. That was not acceptable. Toph threw a chuck of rock at the figure only to miss.

Miss? How could she miss? Gasps caught her off guard as the others watched the rock go through the man and crash into the earth opposite of where they stood.

"Well that isn't normal," Sokka announced under his breath.

"Who are you?" Katara demanded her water whip at the ready.

The man eyed her carefully, the roamed its attention over to the man standing near a tent, in nothing but black pants and a bare torso. He passed through Katara and the others only to be standing before Zuko and Gaya. Gaya looked down at the stranger, a small smile revealed on her features as she backed away from Zuko.

Zuko stood strong, he was not about to let someone harm him or any of his friends ever again. He struck. Flames ignited from his palm as he swung at the figures head, only to go straight through. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"What are you?" he questioned as he slowly backed away. The man's ember eyes narrowed. His hand traveled up to his hood and flung it backwards to reveal a young man about Zuko's age, with ember eyes, perfect pale skin and handsome features that Zuko soon recognized.

His eyes were wider than ever and he sputtered out his last few words, "Lu Ten."

* * *

All eyes were on the two men who stood staring at one another. One stared in shock, the other in pure joy. Gaya unlike the others went and sat down by the small dwindling fire and began to heat her palms. She sat Indian style with the blanket still wrapped around her body and waited for the others to sit down beside her.

"You two know each other?" Toph asked as she approached Lu Ten.

Zuko merely nodded. He was beyond words and beyond all other things at this moment. For eleven years he had been without his cousin, his uncle without a son. But here he stood, plain as day before him as if nothing had happened, as if time had not eroded his physicality away. He was still the young general that Zuko had seen leave that day at the harbor with his uncle and their fleets.

"Zuko?" Lu Ten finally spoke to him. That was all Zuko needed at the moment. He began to sway slightly before a firm grip caught his arm and a warm smile greeted him.

"I think you need to sit down," Lu Ten suggested.

Zuko nodded as he looked down, seeing that it was Lu Ten who had a firm hold on him and wondered how this could be. He saw the bolder Toph created pass through him, he had seen how he walked through Katara as if she were never there and now he was holding onto him?

"I think your right," he sat down next to Gaya and Lu Ten took the vacant seat next to Zuko. Katara, Sokka and Toph sat across from them and awaited for someone to explain.

For several moments they were in silence, Zuko staring at Lu Ten, Lu Ten glancing between the trio before him, then his eyes narrowed as they focused on Toph. She wore the elemental sign of an Earthbender and right away could not help but despise her.

Flashback:

He sat at his desk, going over reports and maps of the city walls trying to find a weak point, but it was hopeless. No one had ever attempted to break through the great walls of Ba Sing Se, and even if they tried they would end in vain. He sighed as he rubbed his temples; he had to report back to his father, General Iroh telling him of his failure.

Leaning back in his chair he rested his eyes as he tried to think of a way to get within the great walls, but as always something interrupted him.

"Lu Ten?" a delicate and gentle female voice called to him, his eyes sprung open and his head jerked forward. Ma Ling?

He rose from his chair to see his very pregnant wife slide in under the tent flap to see her husband standing there in shock.

"Ma Ling?" he questioned in disbelief as he quickened his pace towards her.

"Lu Ten," she smiled, embracing him. Her hair tickled his nose and her scent filled his body. She smelled of fire lilies and looked more radiant than ever. Pulling her back his face grew stern. What was she doing here? In her condition she should not even be walking, let alone traveling halfway across the world to see him.

"What are you doing her Ma Ling?" he questioned. Her eyes sank to the floor and she stepped back out of his reach. He was taken aback by her actions, he had never struck her, never indicated that he would harm her, yet she backed away from him as if he would.

"I, I," she sputtered, breaking down into tears rapidly, "I had a dream that you died, that I would never see you again. When I wrote to you, you never replied back and I thought I had lost you forever. I just had to be sure, I had to see," she sobbed lightly, causing his heart to ache. Reaching out for her, he gathered her in his arms cooing gently as he tried to calm her down.

"I'm here my love, I'm here."

End of flashback

* * *

Lu Ten continued to glare at the young woman before he shifted his gaze over to the two clad in blue. Water Tribe, and by the looks of them, they were siblings.

Finally he looked at his baffled cousin who sat there now his head in his hands and placed a hand on his back.

"How can this be?" Zuko immediately turned to him.

"You died eleven years ago, how is it that you still stand before me as if, as if the war has not touched you?" he questioned.

Lu Ten knew that this day would come, he had been told by the spirits and that when his cousin ventured into the Di Fei Forest, he would be his guide.

"The Di Fei Forest is something of mystical sorts; after I was injured badly at Ba Sing Se a few of my men as well as I found our way across the Wong Shi Tong Desert and into this enchanted forest. It was here that I took my final breath as a man, and first breath as a spirit," he paused looking down at the loose dirt beneath him, gathering it in his hands he held it up allowing the wind to catch it, "it was here that I and many other lost souls reside until we have fulfilled unfinished tasks. When our time comes to take care of things long ago left undone, the spirits allow us to venture from the forest and fulfill what we were meant to fulfill in life. Afterwards we are given passage into the spirit world," he whispered softly, his eyes dimming slightly as he looked up at Toph once more.

"Unfinished business? What unfinished business do you still have?" Toph questioned, she knew he stared at her, yet did not find the will to ask him what his malfunction was.

"Perhaps to see if my family still lives, to direct you along with your friends and my cousin through this forest, perhaps to fulfill my vengeance long from long ago," his said venomously.

"Whoa," Toph stood up, her eyes narrowed as she took his tone and attitude towards her into consideration, "what is your problem hot head? I haven't done anything to you so you need to back it up before I kick your spiritual ass halfway across this forest!"

Lu Ten stood, getting closer and closer to Toph, "I would love to see you try," he whispered, his cold stone eyes piercing into hers.

Zuko stood forcefully, grabbing hold of Lu Ten, surprised at first that he was able to grab a ghost then commanded forcefully, "Lu Ten! Toph is one of my closest friends. She has done nothing to deserve your cruelty," he pulled his cousin back to where he was standing next to him now.

Lu Ten whose eyes never left Toph spoke softly, "She is from the earth kingdom is she not?" he questioned.

Gaya nodded as she directed her voice towards Toph, "Lady Bei Fong, please, sit down. To enrage the spirits is unwise," she said softly as she forced the fire to burn brighter with her hand.

"Bei Fong?!" Lu Ten cried, "You are the daughter of Lo Bei Fong?" he ripped his arm from Zuko and approached the rock solid young woman.

Toph was never afraid, her fear if she had any was hidden beneath her earthen defenses, "I am, you got a problem with that?" she demanded.

"Toph!" Katara and Sokka grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back from the enraged spirit of Zuko's cousin.

"Do I have a problem, yes I have a problem!" He grabbed hold of Toph's face, both hands on either side of her head, suddenly a flash of white light pierced through their eyes, "Allow me to show you how much of a problem I have with that!"

* * *

Suddenly Toph found herself before the great walls of Ba Sing Se, Lu Ten at her side and an entire battalion of soldiers, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Standing before each battalion were the commanding officers, Lu Ten stood before his men, proud and strong, the perfect vision of a young Fire Nation General. Standing before the Earth Kingdom troops stood another man, though he was not as young as Lu Ten, but was not as old as most Earth Kingdom generals.

Both men slowly approached one another, in this moment, time stood still, the wind rustled through their armor and their men stood like statues as they awaited orders.

"So Lu Ten, is this the day that I finally end your pathetic attempt to break through our walls?" the earth kingdom general questioned.

"Lo Bei Fong, you continue to amaze me. Here you stand before me acting as if you could crush a man who has more determination than the spirits to crush you into the earth that bore you, the same earth that you used to take one that I loved with all that was in me," his eyes narrowed at the opposing general, "I tell you now, before my time is done, I shall make you suffer for your injustice. You shall die by my hand even if I have to continue this endeavor even in death," his tone serious.

"Dad," Toph whispered softly as she looked at her father past.

Lu Ten looked at this girl in sympathy. Perhaps she did not know the injustice that her father had truly caused him; perhaps he had judged her too quickly for being of the same blood and nation as the man that took his beloved from him.

* * *

Suddenly the light that took them from the present quickly returned them. Toph nearly collapsed from shock, but was caught by none other than Lu Ten. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret, he owed her an apology. He knew like so many others that you cannot always blame the son for the sins of the father. His eyes roamed over to Zuko and he smiled, Zuko was nothing like the monster that Ozai was.

His eyes traveled back to Toph whose eyes were filled with tears as her hands clutched onto his tunic and cloak.

"Lady Bei Fong," he whispered, "Lady Bei Fong," he sat her down in her element, taking a seat next to her, "I am sorry. I judged you all too soon and realize that what your father did does not mean you would have done, nor did you know. Please forgive me," he continued.

She opened her eyes, to see him looking down at her, his eyes filled with truth and pain, she smiled as she nodded, loosening her grip on his tunic. He took the pad of his thumb and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Forgive me," he asked softly, "forgive me."

She nodded as he embraced her tightly, looking over at his cousin and friends then focused his attentions back onto Toph.

After several moments in silence Toph and Lu Ten separated allowing the conversation to begin once more.

"Ok so since I am not the only curious one, I am going to ask," Sokka began as he squared his shoulders, "what was that?!" he demanded all of a sudden losing his cool.

"What was what?" Lu Ten asked.

"You went all glowy like the avatar," he wiggled his fingers slightly, "then disappeared!" he threw his hands in the air.

"Forgive me. It was a spiritual journey, we are given the ability as spirits to view the past for short periods of time," he began, "Lady Bei Fong and I went back to the place where my hatred began for her father."

Zuko spoke now, "So what happened? What did Toph's father do to you?" he asked the question all others wanted to know the answer to.

"My dad killed his girlfriend," Toph interjected, "how and why I don't know, but what I did see was that my dad killed her," she finished. Lu Ten nodded lightly as he looked back at his cousin.

"Ma Ling came to me the night before we were to attack the southern region of the walls," Lu Ten began, "she was with child and worried that I had somehow died in battle after not answering several of her letters," he smiled softly, remembering her concern for him, "after that night, I sent her on her way back to the Fire Nation, but we were ambushed by Lo Bei Fong and his men," all eyes were on Lu Ten as he began to tell his story, "I tried to protect her, I tried to keep her safe. They attacked so rapidly that I didn't even have time to breath, and when I turned to tell her to run, I watched as the earth swallowed her along with our child still guarded within her womb. After that Lo and his men disappeared and I never saw her again," his eyes fixed on the fire, "I vowed that for the rest of my life, even an eternity I would make Lo suffer a fate worse than death," he looked over at Toph and knew that that vow would not be fulfilled, that he would become the very monster he wished to consume.

The others, including Toph looked at the young general with saddened eyes, "Lu Ten, I never knew," Zuko began as he reached for his cousin.

"It's alright. I have finally come to terms with the fact of her death and know that I shall see them again," he whispered, his heart pained as he spoke about his lost ones.

Gaya stood upright, making sure the blanket wrapped firmly round her body, "General Lu Ten, do not lose your faith in those you love. Lady Ma Ling and your son Lu Ten the Second live," with that she left the group baffled and dumbfounded as she entered her tent, dressing promptly.

Lu Ten above all others was in shock, he rose quickly and followed the young female into her quarters, "How do you know Ma Ling is alive?" he questioned softly.

"When born, the spirits grant each Avatar a gift," she stated as she slid her shirt over her torso, then turned to him, "I was given the gift of sight. When you spoke of them, I looked within the universe and found their spirits, safe guarded in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se," she finished.

Lu Ten's eyes watered and the tears flowed down freely, "I have a son," he whispered softly.

Gaya smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, "You have a wife and a son General Lu Ten," with that she exited the tent and began to practice her bending stances. She would need everything she had to bring Aang back alive.


	22. Bloodbending

**AN: Ok so here is the next part of the story...which I have to say kind of sucks but I am having a bit of writers block at the moment. Also, I know that some may be offended by this, but I know last chapter was taking it a bit far but I never got a single review letting me know your thoughts. So I ask you greatly to review please. It would make my day and perhaps motivate me greatly to write faster, to be honest when I saw I had no reviews I was like...oh darn...ok. So review and enjoy!  
**

* * *

It had been two days since Lu Ten appeared, two days since Gaya had recovered, two days longer the group was without Aang.

Ever since she had recovered from her state of shock, Gaya had focused all her energy on the various bending forms and elements. She knew who and what she was up against, but that small comfort did little to ease her anxiety. When she had made her escape she had ran as fast as her feet could carry her, trying to escape the crazed waterbender that had helped her escape in the first place.

Her fists clenched as she remembered that night, remembered the control that woman had on her and knew that if she faced her again she would need to learn that technique. Her eyes trailed over to the members of the group, landing on one person in particular. Katara.

"Katara when do you think lunch will be done? I'm starving!" Sokka exclaimed as he and Zuko returned with small loads of firewood in their arms.

Rolling her eyes she stirred the stew, "I'm glad in all the time I was gone you haven't changed a bit Sokka," pulling a small portion of the stew from the pot with her bending she tasted it. It was ready.

"Go get the others and tell them lunch is done," Zuko nodded, seeing how Sokka had already grabbed his bowl and began scooping the steaming meal into it. He headed down towards the river bank where he knew Lu Ten would be. After hearing the news of his wife and son, he seemed to stay down by the river more often than not. Something about the sound of the river soothed him.

Zuko didn't have to make it far when he heard someone drop from the trees above and turned to see Lu Ten leaning against a massive trunk, his arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

"Looking for me?" he asked softly.

"Lunch is ready if you want some…" Zuko trailed off as he contemplated what he had just said.

Lu Ten chuckled lightly as he pushed himself away from the tree, patting his cousins back, "I do not know if you are aware, but spirits do not eat food," this time his laughter roared and was joined by Zuko's soon after.

"Yea," he replied sheepishly, "I guess I forgot about that huh?" he rubbed the back of his head as they headed off in search of Toph.

After watching the others leave the master waterbender besides her brother Gaya decided that now would be the time to speak with her about this newly discovered technique.

"Katara," she whispered softly, drawing the waterbender's attention away from the stew, "may I have a word with you?"

Katara nodded, looking over at Sokka shoveling food in his face then seeing the others emerge from the forest, "Help yourselves guys," she rose following Gaya towards the riverbank, "we'll be back in a little while," she called over her shoulder, waving her hand as she and Gaya both disappeared into the trees.

Once they reached the bank of the river Katara halted as she waited for Gaya to respond. At first when Gaya had requested an audience with her, there was something in the pit of her stomach that told her something was wrong.

"Katara," Gaya finally spoke, breaking the waterbender's concentration, "I will be frank with you and to the point. The night that I had escaped, a woman, elderly and in my mind weak held a power over me that I have never experienced in my lifetime. It was as if I were a puppet and she the puppet master," Gaya turned to Katara, looking her dead in the eye, "I do not welcome the feeling of being controlled and I know that she is not the only waterbender to have harnessed this power. If I am to stand a chance at getting Aang back, then I ask you now to go against your moral judgments and teach me the ways of Bloodbending."

At first Katara didn't know what to say to this. It was as if it came out of nowhere catching Katara off guard to say the least. She was beyond words, baffled at the thought of teaching another such a horrid technique, but perhaps, if Gaya learned the technique she would be more powerful than herself and even Hama, seeing as she is after all an avatar.

But allowing her to reach inside someone, no matter how cruel and revolting they are just didn't seem to spark Katara's interest. What would she say? Her decision alone decided the fate of one monk, fate for the first time was in her hands once more.


	23. Truths Are Told, Secrets Revealed

**AN: Ok so here is the next installment. Now I have already worked on Zutara and Sukka, but now its time to work on the Taang. I received a review and I realized that I hadn't put that shipping in yet fully. So here we go, you learn about Gaya and Aang's relationship, Toph's feelings and more! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Katara stood there; she could hear her own blood pumping rapidly and knew that truthfully there was no other way. She did not condone the idea of Bloodbending. Reaching inside someone like that was something she never really liked doing, let alone teaching it to another person.

Her thin hands traveled up to her head, brushing her dark locks from her face. It had been a long time since she had worn it in its traditional style, it seemed childish to wear it that way anymore. She sighed. There really was no other option and she knew that it wouldn't take Gaya long to grasp the concept. She just hoped that it wouldn't come back to haunt her later on.

"I know that you do not agree with this form of bending but I—" Katara raised her hand silencing the female Avatar.

"I will teach you the technique. But you must swear to me that if I teach you, you cannot use it for personal gain. It is for the sake of saving Aang that I will teach you this. Do you understand?" Katara crossed her arms over her chest, watching Gaya carefully.

She merely nodded, "I understand."

Katara's eyes narrowed as she looked up at the sky. Tonight would be an almost full moon, a perfect night to teach her pupil.

"We start tonight when the moon has reached its peak. If we want Bloodbending to work as it should when we save Aang, I must teach you this technique before the moon reaches it's full. That's when Bloodbending is at its most powerful stage," she looked back up at the sky, "on the night of a full moon."

Gaya followed Katara's eyes to see the moon, only a few days short of being at its full stage, "Very well. Tonight then," she watched as Katara nodded then turned away from her and began to head back to the others.

Katara looked over her shoulder, "Come on. Lunch is ready and you will need all your strength for tonight," Gaya nodded then followed the waterbender back to camp.

* * *

Once they arrived, the others had also. Lu Ten, Zuko and Toph came through the clearing as she and Katara entered from pathway to the river.

"Hey Sugar Queen," Toph said as she created a recliner out of earth, throwing herself back against it, "what's for lunch?" she asked, shifting her feet slightly she made a footrest and promptly slammed them down across it.

Katara made her way over to the pot where the stew had been brewing and prepared stew for both Zuko and Toph. Once she had their bowls prepared she handed them steaming food to the both of them the proceeded to make a bowl for herself and Gaya.

"Thanks Katara," both mumbled as they began to join Sokka in devouring their meal.

"You're welcome," she replied softly, handing Gaya a bowl of stew before sitting down next to Zuko.

"So guys, what is our plan in getting Twinkletoes back?" Toph asked as she slammed her bowl down onto the ground, whipping the stew from her mouth.

All eyes fell onto Gaya who sat there comfortably eating her soup. Looking up over the rim of her bowl she saw them, all of them staring at her.

Clearing her throat, she put the bowl down on her lap making sure all the residue of the stew was off her face.

"The fortress is about a few miles northwest of here, it's not much of a fortress per say, its fallen to pieces due to rotting and decay. Where we need to get is underneath the fortress, that's where the cells are and that's where our captors resided. It's some sort of…" she tried to understand what they were contained in under the abandoned fort, "some kind of bunker, but underground."

"Is it made of metal?" Toph interjected quickly.

Gaya nodded, "I believe so. Why?"

Toph dropped her foot rest, leaning forward, "If the bunker is made of metal and is underground, then I can earthbend us underneath the bunker, find Aang's cell and metalbend him out of there."

Gaya once again was confused. Metalbending?

Toph saw the look on her face and decided to explain, "I learned metalbending during the war. There are tiny particles of earth within the metal and I am able to control the confined earth."

"Interesting," Gaya stated as she began to once more eat her stew, "but one question. How will you be able to find Aang?" she didn't understand what all Toph could do, but she knew that she was a very powerful.

Toph looked at her as if she were insane. Had she not heard of Toph the Greatest Earthbender in the World?

"Before the war ended, I was blind. I used earthbending to see, but not the way neither you nor I see now. I sensed the vibrations with earthbending and was able to see where everything was. It was like seeing with you feet," she finished, "trust me I can find him. I know twinkletoes' fancy vibrations anywhere."

"Very well," Gaya stated, "we go underground, find Aang's cell and get him out of there. But we need to take care of any and all conspirators inside the bunker or else they will just come after Aang and me all over again."

"Agreed," both Sokka and Zuko replied firmly.

"What we also need to do once we have taken care of our buddies, we need to have Aang remove their bending abilities," Sokka said as he looked around at everyone. His eyes locking with Katara's, "Especially Hama's."

Everyone nodded. Hama was dangerous and crazy; with Bloodbending she could control anyone.

"Sounds good enough to me," Toph said as she leaned back in her chair once more.

"Alright so now all we need to do is get packed and head northwest until we hit the secret bunker-fortressy thingy," Sokka announced as he rose, stretching out his body.

"Just remember not all plans go the way they are expected. Things can change at any given moment, so we need to be sure we are focused and prepared for anything that awaits us in there," Katara said simply as she got up, picking up everyone's empty bowls.

The group understood her, never had any of their plans always been full proof, nor did they always go as planned. They knew they had to be ready for anything, especially if Hama was released from her prison and Jet had switched sides once more.

* * *

Several hours passed, everyone trained vigorously with one another, sparing, preparing for the fight ahead for their friends survival. Katara had taken Gaya down by the river where she could teach her more Waterbending techniques as well as the ultimatum. Bloodbending.

Later on after they had mastered several different Waterbending styles, the others gathered round to watch Katara teach Gaya Bloodbending. It's not that it was something to be in awe of, nor was it something that was enjoyable to watch, they wanted to be there just in case things didn't go as planned.

The moon was high above them, the water swayed gently around them. The leaves rustled softly through the wind and the light illuminated everything. It was truly a peaceful night.

Both bowed to one another, praying together, "Yue, Goddess of the moon. Grant us the strength we require, grant us the wisdom we lack and grant us the heart to better ourselves. Watch over us as we go beyond our elemental boundaries, give us safe passage and grant us forgiveness above all things."

Wading out into the flowing river their eyes were narrowed in concentration, the energy of the moon stirring within them, "Let us begin," Katara said in a dangerous tone.

Gaya nodded as she awaited instruction from Katara.

"First you must understand that as a waterbender, we pull our energy from the moon," her hand reached towards the sky, cupping the moon within it, "we are at our most powerful when it is full stage, but we are also at our weakest. Waterbenders who know the technique of Bloodbending are subjected to one desire," she looked back down at Gaya, her voice low and strong, "the desire of blood. It is something that cannot be avoided, but it is something you can control. When you first force yourself in the life supply of another being, you feel supreme," she fisted her hand as she placed it between her and Gaya, "you feel so overwhelmed that you get the idea that you are invincible. But this is not so. When Bloodbending you must learn to control your rage and anger, control your emotions entirely or it will destroy you and your victim."

"You cannot use Bloodbending to kill?" Gaya asked, still watching Katara intently.

She shook her head, "Yes you can kill another with bending, but you kill yourself too. You become a monster when you take the life of another through this technique and you must be able to control it and not allow it to control you. You must lower the blood lust that comes with this great power," Katara paused, putting on hand on her hip and the other extended outward towards Gaya, "do you wish to continue?"

"Yes."

Katara sighed, "Very well. Now I want you to focus all of your concentration on my body. Think of all the fluids that are churning inside my body, feel the rate of my pulse, feel the beat of my heart. Once you feel my blood pulsing through your palms, you know that you have connected with it. All you have left to do is bend it."

Gaya's eyes went wide. Had Katara told her to bloodbend against her? Her eyes closed for a brief moment. Focusing all her energy on Katara's body, on the fluids running through her she suddenly felt a pulse within her palms. Her eyes darted up to Katara who had a serene and calming look on her face. She was now connected to the liquids inside her and now all she had to do was…

"Are you going to bloodbend or aren't you?" Katara demanded. She could feel a certain pull from within; it was the same pull Hama had on her when she first used the technique on Katara.

"I am supposed to bend the blood within you, master Katara?" Gaya questioned.

Katara nodded. Gasps filled the air ask Gaya lowered her head, "I understand," she twisted her hand about, forcing Katara to her knees, then dragged her slowly towards her without much effort. Katara was right, after being able to control a person to do one thing, you wish to try and make them do another. But she knew that if she could do this, then she would be ready for Hama. After all, she is the Avatar and she catches onto things a lot quicker than others. But she would still need to practice. The animals. She would use her Bloodbending on the animals that were of no use to any of them, such as rats or sickened and weak animals that way she wouldn't be harming another life.

"Good," was all she heard when she noted Katara had rose from her knees and was staring Gaya in the face, "just remember, any bender with the strength and will can break from the hold, so you must remain focused and agile."

Gaya once again nodded her head, "Thank you master Katara for allowing me to learn under you, it was truly and honor."

"It was an honor teaching you Avatar Gaya," they bowed to one another, then to the moon, "thank you Yue, goddess of the moon," they both chanted.

After they gave their thanks Katara waded out of the water, not stopping to talk to the others about what had happened. She did what she had to do and that was the end of it. Though she prayed to Yue, she still felt dirty, she felt unclean. More than ever she felt ashamed with her actions and knew that this truly was the only way. Now it was up to them all to get Aang back.

Gaya watched as the others left her standing alone in the water, staring blankly at the moons reflection as the shimmering waters distorted it greatly. Now she could bloodbend, even though she had taken Katara's warning at heart she could not help but feel the need of revenge. For so long she had prayed for this opportunity, to be able to give back what her captures had given to her. These thoughts were not very monk like and she knew it, but she could not help the nagging in the back of her mind telling her, that the road she desired to take would be far more pleasing than taking the path which must be taken.

Only time will tell what path she shall choose and when she makes the decision she only hoped she would make the right one.

* * *

Toph had waited behind to speak to the female avatar. It was not a matter of trusting her; it was more along the lines of better understanding her. She was the only other person, besides Azula that she could not tell whether what she spoke was truth or lie.

For so long, Toph had missed Aang, she had missed his annoying monk like ways, she had missed his overly protectiveness which reminded her much of Katara and honestly, she just missed him. For so long she had hidden her feelings for Aang and she always knew that perhaps she would never have the chance, but now she truly things were looking up for her. Katara had openly admitted her affection for Zuko, which meant that Aang would be left without someone.

But then there was Gaya. Was she something more to Aang when they knew one another over 100 years ago? Does he harbor feelings for her? Would he go to her for comfort after discovering the truth about Katara and Zuko? These were the answers she needed to know and if she had to force them out of her, she would.

She had waited after the others were completely out of sight before she made her way to the female avatar that remained in the river. For a moment she watched as Gaya seemed mesmerized by the water or by something in it.

Crossing her arms she sat down on a bolder near the river and noticed that the avatar's eyes were actually closed as if she were meditating.

"You know, I'm not a genus but when you meditate, I think your suppose to sit down and cross your legs and groan like bison," she pressed her hands together, crossed her legs and began howling, "uummmmm! Ummmmm!" she opened one eye to see the female looking at her with one brow raised.

"I am sorry, but we do not meditate in such ways," Gaya began, she hovered over the water, crossing her legs beneath her and fisted her hands and pressed them together, "it's more like this," she closed her eyes and inhaled, her tattoos glowing brightly and her voice echoing amongst a thousand others, "Hmm…hmmmm…hm…hm…hm…hmmmm...hm…hmmm," Slowly lowering herself back into the water she giggled at the look on Toph's face.

"When you hum," Gaya began as she waded out of the water, "you aren't just mindlessly humming, you are following a tune of harmony, peacefulness and of relaxation," she placed a hand on Toph's shoulder, "but I did like your version greatly," she and Toph both giggled together.

"Yea, but I don't think I could do the whole floating in air and getting my glow on," she wiggled her fingers before her eyes as if she too were in the avatar state.

Gaya laughed. She liked the small Earthbender they called Toph very much. She was sarcastic, she was tough, but she was also very gentle in her own way as well as affectionate. Though she guards herself greatly, Gaya is able to see through her earthened defenses and can tell that beneath all the tall talk and hard core action, that there is a scared little girl in there.

For a moment there was silence but Gaya knew why Toph had come to her or rather why she had stayed behind. She was sure it involved a young monk that they all cared about greatly, but perhaps this young Earthbender harbored far greater feelings for him than all the rest of them.

"Toph, Master of the element Earth, I suspect that you come to me because you wish to discuss things on a personal scale," Toph looked up at her, then averted her gaze but nodded as she did so. With a warm smile, Gaya led Toph to her tent where they would talk as long as Toph needed to, "Then come and let me see if I can comfort your anxious feelings a bit more."

* * *

After watching his sister teach Gaya how to bloodbend, Sokka had suddenly become quite sad. The mention of his previous love was something he had never really been able to get over. He knew that they would never be together and that somehow she had put Suki in his path once more. Yue did not wish for him to live his life out alone and unhappy and he knew that. He loved Suki greatly, but she would never have his entire heart for Yue still held onto him much more than he had ever really known. When Katara said her name, he felt as if his heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach and he allowed his eyes to wonder up towards the moon and swore that he saw her beautiful face looking down on them. But then again he could have been seeing things.

* * *

Katara had left abruptly from the river and Zuko thought that she might need her space. He decided that he would sleep in his own tent and wait for her to come around on her own time. These next few days were going to challenge everything that they were together as a couple. With Aang being rescued, he may still harbor those feelings that he had long ago and perhaps may still want to be with Katara. But he decided if push came to shove he would step aside and allow her to make that decision when the time came and whatever she chooses he will support, just as long as she is happy. If that means allowing the Avatar to be with the woman he loved then so be it, because in all reality, she was never really meant to be his.

If Gaya hadn't of showed up, if they hadn't of flown off to talk, if they hadn't been captured, if he and Katara hadn't slept together and if Aang met her at the altar on that life changing day, then Katara would not have ever have been his. That thought scared him for a moment. It was so funny seeing how one could play the what if game and still be satisfied with the end results. But as he had told himself after hearing that Aang was alive, he would let Katara decide and he would not pressure her in any way.

Zuko was so wrapped up into his own thoughts that he did not even hear Katara come in. For several moments she watched as his eyes ran rapid beneath closed lids, as his chest heaved up and down, up and down. Perhaps he was dreaming, perhaps he was thinking, but whatever the case was she needed to talk with him. It was after all important.

Placing a gentle hand on his bare chest she whispered his name softly, but was already staring into two golden eyes, "Zuko," she smiled as he sat up and kissed her cheek tenderly, "Zuko I need to talk to you about something," she cast her eyes downward, "it's about Aang."

Zuko knew where this conversation was going and he decided to let her know how he felt on the matter. Placing a finger on her lips to silence her he spoke to her gently, caressing strands of hair between his fingers, "Katara I have given this matter much thought and I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you. When we find Aang and he still wishes to spend the rest of his life with you, I shall not hold you back. I will let you go, though it will pain me to see you in the arms of my best friend, I will do it because I know that it will mean you both will be happy," he paused, removing his hand from her hair and placing it back down at his side, "that's all I want Katara is for you to be happy."

She smiled, he knew what she was thinking partially and was strong enough to admit losing her would hurt him, but seeing her happy would bring him much joy and satisfaction that would help ease the pain.

"Zuko," she began again but was silenced when he spoke once more.

"And furthermore, I want you to know that when the time comes to decide I will let you choose willingly and I shall only respect your decision," he finished.

Katara giggled as she crossed her arms, "As if that wasn't already implied?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes slightly then relaxed them as he heard her soft laugh reach his ears. It had been a while since he heard her laugh, well since they had begun their journey and it made his heart flutter.

"Now will you let me tell you what I came here to say?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, even though she was sitting. He nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that when that time comes, you do not have to fear," reaching out she caressed the left side of his face with her thumb, "because I have and forever will choose you Zuko. I am in love with you and I cannot think of anyone else that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. If Aang loves me, he will understand and let me go."

At first he sat there in shock. They hadn't even rescued the Avatar yet and he had already won the battle of her heart.

Reaching our he wrapped his hand round the back of her neck, pulling her onto his lap, "Oh Katara you have no idea how overjoyed I am to hear you say that!" his voice was muffled as his face was pressed in the nape of her neck causing her to giggle out of excitement and the sensation that his breath had when it brushed against her flesh.

"May I stay with you tonight?" she whispered softly, pulling him back so that they may look one another in the eye.

Both wore beautiful smirks as the question was raised, "Need you ask?" he questioned. Then he threw her off of him and onto the ground, receiving an excited gasp as their heated night of passion was about to begin.

* * *

Gaya and Toph walked in silence as they approached the camp. Gaya said they would visit in her tent, but when she saw the young Waterbending master enter, she thought otherwise.

"Here," Toph created an earth tent large enough for ten people and allowed there to be an opening so that the moon light would flow in, keeping them from being in total darkness.

"Now, Toph," Gaya began, "let me guess. You wish to talk with me about my personal feelings that I harbor for Aang. Is this correct?" Gaya asked.

Toph felt ashamed as she looked away. For the first time she felt vulnerable, weak and pathetic, but she did not want anyone to get in her way of happiness if there was but a chance.

"Yes." She looked back at Gaya who simply nodded.

"Very well," she placed her hands on her knees and began to tell Toph of her and Aang's long ago past.

"Aang and I were born at the same time. We were born unto one element, with the same purpose. Being the Avatar. It is a rare occurrence to have more than one avatar being born in the same lifetime. Many of the ancient texts state that only one shall live," she lowered her eyes to the earth and began drawing the four nation's symbols with her fingers, "and one shall die. Two cannot live together, or else balance shall be thrown into disaster."

"What do you mean?" Toph interjected.

"I mean to say that once we have taken care of the issue at hand, I will be taking my leave from this world so that I may join my brothers and sisters in the spiritual world."

Toph narrowed her eyes, "But why? Why would you sacrifice yourself?"

"Being imprisoned changes a person far greater than anyone could ever imagine. While in there I had time to think, time to better understand what would happen after all of this was over. It is my choice, my decision alone."

Toph crossed her arms, "You didn't answer my question."

"Toph," Gaya began, "let me begin by saying that even though he has never shown it outwardly, Aang cares a great deal for you and that no matter what happens there will be no one to challenge your affections for him. When I say I shall depart from this world, I am not doing it out of a kind of love that one has for a lover, but more of the kind of love a friend has for a friend."

She sighed, "I do not belong in this world, nor have I earned the right to stay here. Aang has done so much to return peace and order and I know that he is the only one who can accomplish this. Not I, not anyone else, but him."

"But the pendent—" Toph interjected.

"Was nothing more than a gift to a friend. Both Aang and I were born on the same day, at the same temple, at the same exact time. We grew up together as best friends, as siblings if you will. Once I was old enough the monks sent me away so that I may train under a female master, separated from the boys, my friends, and my family. So before I left he gave me this," she pulled the pendent from under her shirt, "and told me that we would always be together while we were apart."

"Oh," Toph whispered.

"I do not love Aang like you do young Earthbender; I love him like the Watertribe siblings love one another, as brother and sister. Nothing more, nothing less," she finished.

"So, you never felt anything like that for him?" she questioned.

Gaya laughed, throwing her head back, "Of course not! Aang was not the one who held my heart. I actually fell in love with my elemental opposite," she smiled at the irony, "my earthbending master, Yan Lo. He was merely a few years my senior and I adored him greatly," her eyes saddened slightly, "but he was killed in the first raids on the earth kingdom, and I miss him deeply." She looked at Toph and gave her a sad smile.

Toph looked as though she had been slapped in the face, "Do not worry for me. I will be fine, once this is over I shall see him again," she smiled even brighter, "now I hope I was able to ease some of the pent up tension I sensed earlier?" Gaya asked.

Toph blushed as she nodded her head, "Yea, thanks Gaya," she stated softly, crossing her arms around her chest as if she were cradling herself.

"It's no problem Toph," she stood, stretching out her limbs then proceeded to create a doorway leaving the young Earthbender alone.

The night was blissful and peaceful, and then again it normally is. The calmness before a battle is always unnerving, but tonight was different. Tonight promises were given, truths were told and understanding was accomplished. Tonight would be the last night of peace for the group, for tomorrow holds their fate in its enchanted hourglass.

* * *

**AN: Ok so please, let me all know what you think. I want to know if I'm moving too fast or too slow or what. Also I decided, I will not hold this story hostage per say, but the more reviews I get, the faster I will get the chapters out. Which does not mean I won't post them if there are no reviews, but I would post them faster if I get some reviews! Thanks and enjoy!**


End file.
